Bell Lucis Caelum: Adventurer of the Miach Familia
by Archive keeper
Summary: Technically A X over with Finale Fantasy XV but not enough to be put in the Xover. Bell Lucis Caelum was sent to the city of Orario. How will this Exiled Royal make a living? By being an adventurer err uhh being the bread winner of a kind yet poor Familia. Will evetually update chapter 1. And will plan on doing something now that dawn of the future is known now.
1. chapter 1

**Ok so! Wanting to add a story into the Danmagi fandom. So this is a Danmachi with Final Fantasy CV elements, two reasons I'm not putting it in a Cross over. The only real elements of this Xover. Bells Name, this chapter' intro. And some Powers of the Lucii' depending on the attention this gets I might add more of FFXV elements. Anyway Expect a Smart Bell (though he will be socially inept to varying degrees. He will retain some other of his original personality as in the Anime but less being a little Bitch and more he can hold his own from the start no no running away from girls. Parings are already decided. (Period!) I'm a sucker for rare and odd parings. Please enjoy and give this a read!**

 **PS this intro story is just personal Fan theory of the history of the FFXV world.**

 **XXX**

 _Fifteen Hundred Years before Final Fantasy XV_

The tale of Ardyn Lucis Caelum is a sad sad tale. To begin the Lucis Caelum Bloodline is the ruling family of the Kingdom of Lucis, a thound years ago the first Caelum was approached by the Asterals, they told her of the impending struggle that the night scourge would bring to the world. The Asterals would need the help of mortals to combat this coming threat, thus the Asterals made a pact with the progenitor of the Lucii'.

The Asterals would give the young Caelum a part of their power in the form of a ring which would be known as the Ring of the Lucii, and in that ring was the power of light. The light was parts of the Asterals power giving to the Caelum line. The Asterals as well made a pact with the progenitor Lucis, that they would heed the call of the Lucis line when trouble arose, and they would be prepared to stand with their new champions.

And for over a thousand years the Queens and Kings of the kingdom of Lucis prospered. The ring the symbol of Their rule and pact to the Asterals and their oath to protect against the encroaching night remains true to this very day.

And it is here that we see the twelfth King of Lucis Ardyn Lucis Caelum. It was Ardyn who would be destined to face the scourge of the darkness, it was Ardyn alone who had saved the world from the darkness.

But the price he paid to stop the darkness and save the world was his humanity. King Ardyn could not vanquish the darkness instead the only way he could stop it was to embrace it into himself. He chose to be the container of all the Scrouge of darkness, all its evil, all its corrupted power no man can fight. It was he along who chose this sacrifice to save his people, to save his world, and to fulfill the Oath that the Asterals and the Lucii made. The scourge never ending, and now having a host corrupted him beyond what even the Asterals has thought possible. And for five hundred years they only looked on at what was going on inside the savior of the world.

It was the Asterals that had warned the Lucii and it was they who pledged support in stoping it. Yet when Ardyn did what was promised so long ago the Asterals turned their backs onto him, forsaking him, betraying the Lucii.

Their was only one thing they could do to atone; They would have to kill their champion. But who of the Lucis Caelum line would be chosen?

Their was only one, a young boy, no less then ten, Hair pure white, and eyes blood red, he was known as Bell Lucis Caelum first cousin to Ardyn, and he was to be chosen, the Asterals hoped his pure of heart along with their guidance would be enough to stop the new threat.

For ten years their chosen trained in Isolation, the Asterals crafting a second ring of the Lucii, in the Asterals realm where time has no meaning they trained Bell in the rings power, their wisdom, and the History of the Caelum pact. Bell understood why he was chosen and that he must stop Ardyn, but he also never forgot that it was only through love, and devotion to his people that Ardyn was sentenced to that fate of undue given life and hatred. He also never forgot the betrayal the Asterals did when they knew what Ardyn had done. They swore to support him and all those before and after, yet in his most dire moment they turned their backs to him, Bell understood why and agreed with the Asterals on their reasons but that did not mean that he would forget, a betrayal is a betrayal.

At the age of twenty five he was ready to face his destiny. But in that time Ardyn grew in power as well, the old king proved much to powerful and easily bested the young Caelum, as the final blow was about to be cast on the young Bell, the Asterals intervened. Using their collective power they opened a fisher into their realm sucking in Bell before death came. However saving the white headed boy took a more serious toll of the Asterals then they had thought. The blight was growing more and more strong everyday, and everyday their powers dwindled. They would have to go into slumber until the time was truely right to stop the scourge king. But in that time they would send Bell into a different world, a world of fantasy, a realm out of their control. Their he and his descended line would wait until they would be summoned back. But that time would never come, as the king of light would Suceed in vanquishing the scourge. And the Bell line forever forgotten. But it is here where our story truly begins, and it is here that the adventure starts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! The first chapter is really just to give people who haven't played FFXV a VERY BAD idea of the FFXV plot. WHICH will be seen more in this chapter which are the ability's Bell will have. (I did say the intro was some Head theory)**

 **No Bell will not be OP threw lit this story. He's strong no doubts, but he'll hide that as much as he can. he' around a Level 6-7** **the** **highest** **level adventure like Otarl**

 **A level 2-3 if he uses Orario equipment and doesn't use his powers**

 **The Parings are already decided. ) (I'm a sucker for rare and odd parings)**

 **anyway please enjoy the first chapter of this story (insert soon to be created name.)**

* * *

Bell had awoken with a start, the last he remembered was what the Asterals has told him, he had failed. He failed to save his family, he fails to save his people, he failed. It was too much for the young man, years poured out as his cries were of agony, years of tranining had gone out the window. It felt like days but it was mere hours. Once the stress had left his system and he began to get ahold of himself he began to get a understanding of his surroundings.

First he checked himself over, he checked his hands, he saw that the second ring of the Lucii was still with him, a HUGE relief but as soon as that relife has hit him something else had replaced it. His hands where young, as young as a child, a young teen at best. The calluses and scares of his training were gone. Replaced with smooth and unsoiled wear. He saw a creek nearby and he ran over to it, though it was night, the stars where bright enough to get him a good look. He was shocked to his core, no longer was he a 25 year old, but he was a 13 year old, 14 at the best. It brought back memories of his time of training, his younger bodie was not accustomed to the demanding requirements he faced when he was older but that brought him to another thought.

'What ability's to I still have?' He rested out his first ability, as he stretches out his hand his called upon his personal weapon which materialized in an amazing show of blue and glass. The royal arms were the names of the personal weapons used by the kings and Queens of Lucis, passed on from ruler to ruler in the trials of ascendence. Bell' royal arms consisted of seven Royal arms. His personal favorite was a dagger, a dagger that was called the Dagger of unity. Legends say that dagger was used by the second king of Lucis who cleared the great dessert of the Deamons for his people and founded the capitol of Insomnia.

'Ok royal Arms, check next is to see if I can warp.'

Bell threw his dagger high at a tree and as soon as it hit the surface of the tree he was grasping the Handel of the dagger dangling high above.

'Good! now one last thing.'

He raised his hand with the ring, it flowed and he summoned a dome of protection that could withstand anything for a short amount of time and he would try his other abilitys later.

'At least everything is good, now where am I?' Bell thought to himself as he saw in the far distance a tower pircing the heavens.

'Ok that answers that.' Judging by the looks of things he would arrive by tomorrow night.

'Ok now first find some game and to sell or trade their skins, if that is a thing wherever I'm at.'

Bell had found three rabbits and two wolves the past two days, thanks to a few warps he managed to reach the city at around three. He saw that it was like his home of Insomnia, traders selling their goods, people buying them. Children running and laughing m, it reminded him of the few memories he had as a child. Though it was the people that got the most shock out of him, their were all kinds of different people he had never even imagined. Human, while the rest were mostly human only with animal features, and their were people with pointed ears.

He would be lying in that a few of those pointed eared women got him to blush. But that was a whole different concern to worry about later. Bell himself got varying looks, not only because of his Albino appearance, but also because he was in the standard Royal reinment of all royal males of the Lucii. Which really just looked like a very fashionable black suit. ( **See FFXV Royal rainment for details)** which only served to make him stand out due to the black suit clashing. He found a fur trader and with his best poker face which wasn't very good traded his furs. He knew he was cheated of price but he just hoped that it was enough for a meal and a place to stay the night.

The Asterals thought Bell how to fight and wield the power of the Lucii, evryday social life and common sense was secondary. Though he did have some it wasn't enough to help him adapt to being in a diffrent world, such as Orario. Orario Was the name of the city he was now in, he learned that the tower at the center was the hub of this city's life. Something anout dungeons and adventures. He would do some research into that later after he got a room as well as tomorrow, tonight though he would get the general feel and locations of the city, and the guild would be for tomorrow.

It was getting dusk and his stomach growled, he was simply walking down thr street examining and studying the city and the people. When the whiff of food hit his nose and there just a few yards down was a tavern and it was huge. " **Hostess of Fertility"** was the sign. 'Hope i can affored it' Bell thought as he walked in.

As he walked into the building he could hear the commtion of the tavern, though all was quiet when he entered. It was as if the world had stoped to acknowledge that he was there; "Check out the rich boy." Bell heard one man say as his friends chuckled at that, though it seemed like that was what was needed to end the silence which Had caused Bell to blush form embarrassment.

As he walked over to the table at the front of the building he was approached by a black haired Cat Girl known as Chloe; the Shota con with an Ass fetish. by her freinds.

Bell was surprised by her appearance, sure he'd seen plenty of cat eared and taild people today but to actually talk to one was...

"U-Umm yes! I'd like the potato soup and the Pork Curry." He said, he didn't know how much Valis were yet nor how much each coin was worth. But he understood the basic'. Their were Copper coins, Silver, and Gold, he knew which were most valuable but he being of a tight budget decided to pick some of the most cheap items available.

"Nya A man of your wealth ordering cheap?!" Chole said in moch shock with her hand to her face which only got Bell to laugh in uneasiness.

"I'm not rich, I just arrived to the city today, I'm kind of low on funds so necessity call for cheap food." He replied.

"That's fine Nya but if it money you need you can always try your luck at being an adventure, and going to the dungeon to make your living!" She said much to Bells help.

"Chloe back to work!" The patron said,

"K! I'll bring your order right out!"

Bell just sat and quietly listened to the local gossip most was nothing of worth but when it came to things involving the Dungeon he listened too. And from what he could understand it really wasn't any diffrent from the Daemon hunters back home, and giving his training and skill he felt that it would be right up his alley.

"Here's your order!" Chloe said setting his food down, "thank you! By the way, what time does the guild open? I think I will rry my hand at adventuring."

"They open at 6:00 though you'll see adventures come and go from the dungeon at all hours of the day."

"Thank you. Say you wouldn't happen to have a room available do you?" He asked.

"Why valued customer, to ask such a thing to a lady." She said with a blush as she look away.

"N-NO! I didn't mean it like that! Do you have a room to rent?!" Bell said blushing like mad.

"Chloe stop messing with our customers. We have a room, its 65,000 Valis a night." Mia said.

"Ok..."

Bell said as he looked into his sack of Valis he had four Gold Valis and nine Silver, he didn't know the Value of Valis so he just hoped he had enough, here's most of what I have, what will this get me? He said as he gave all but two Silver coins.

"As Mia looked at it looked back at him.

"Not from around here are you?"

"No ma'am just arrived mid day, and I'm not really used to your money." He said looking away just slightly.

"I can see that, you overpaid by about 55,000 Valis.

Gold Valis are worth ten thousand, Silver 5,000 and Copper 1,000" she finished.

"Oh?! Thank you for clearing that up for me!" He said with a sharp bow.

"Don't worry about it, but bare in mind most won't be as open as we are here. Now can I Get a name for the room?"

"Yes. Bell Lucis Caelum." He finished.

"Ok Mister Caelum here's the key Room 308 left side of the stairs."

"Thank you very much for your hospitality and honesty miss?"

"Mia Grand."

"Thank you miss Grand." Bell said as he finished up his meal and headed to his room.

Bell had arrived on time of the Guilds opening, here he was going to see about becomeing an adventurer as he walked into the building he saw that he was the only one their though other adventurers would arrive soon so he decided to hurry up and find someone to help him.

"I can help you over here sir." He heard a womans voice as he headed over he saw that it was a woman with green eyes and lointy ears, he saw they weren't as long nor pointed as others he saw but put that out of his mind as he reached the counter.

"Hello sir, I'm Eina Tuule how can I help you?"

"Yes I would like to see about registering to be an Adventurer please."

"Very well, please sign this form out with name, and your Current Familia." Bell signed the papper a bit surprised at how simple registering to be an adventurer was. Though he got the Familia part mixed up.

"Alright, everything looks Goo- I'm sorry sir, but it looks like the Familia part is incorrect."

"It is? I thought that was requesting your Familys name?" Bell asked a bit confused.

"Ahh not from around here? The Familia are what can be called clans. The gods form Familias and adventurers join a god or goddesses famila."

"OH! Well I'm not yet apart of one, I was hoping to get some experiance as an adventurer befor I join." He said though not really that interested in joining a Familia as the Asteral debacle with Ardyn still weighted heavily on his mind.

"Understandable, some Familias wont accept new adventurers into their familia so we'll just put down independent. Ok mister Caelum everything looks to be in order, you are an officialy an Adventurer and as such it is the policy of this guild to assign you an official advisor to help new Adventures. And as such I will take on that responsibility, please ask any questions you may have."

It took a good two hours to finish all the questions Bell had, he really liked this Eina person. She seemd strong and independent, professional and kind, but Bell sensed something just off about her. The Asteral Gintiana was the one in charge of teaching the young Bell how to read people, it was Gintiana' responsibility to teach him all about the rules of a King, as well as basic knowleged of common sense. (Key word was tried). But Bell just left the thought. He was cleard to head into the dungeon when he told Eina that he was armed. Thus began the story of Bell Lucis Caelum.


	3. Chapter 3:

**Hello! Chapter three! Umm... ok nothing to say so enjoy! OH WAIT! Have you played the Danmcahi mobile app game? Its free with english texts, and the new event quest this month revolves around the Miach Familia. Which is where I am going to get some refrences. They just finished a Crossover event of Danmachi with the anime/manga? Kino' journey. Anyway I'm having a VERY hard time coming up with a way to show Bells stats. He doesn't really "Level up" it's more of a fixed thing, but to show that with the proper reactions of people is hard to do. ESPECIALLY during the contract of a Familia member and a god, maybe I can use the all ???? Excuse to get past this conundrum.**

 **XXXX**

 **REVIEW!**

It had been a month since Bell started his new life, he was officially a level one and he was enjoying the new life. He bought some new cloths and adventurer cloths (anime and manga cloths) And in that time he had raised to level 2. This sent a wave of gossip, as this was nearly an unheard of thing, the icing on the cake was he was not a member of a Familia. This was what sent a minor shockwave across the city and not many knew of whom this person was as Bell requested the Guild keep his name a secret as per Guild guidlines they had to oblige.

He was currently on the third floor about to finish his day when he heard some commotion down to the right Cave, as he neard he saw a minotaur which was suposed to be at least five floor down, but it had cornered a woman and was about to send the killing blow. Being the Nobel Royal and new Adventurer he was he went stright into action, throwing his dagger he had gotton the second day of binge dungeon hunting into the back of the minotaur and warping right at it was enough to cause the minotaur to scream in pain and totally miss the woman.

The Woman was surprised at seeing someone else while the minotaur just turned to face his new advisory.

Bell withdrew the dagger from its back and got just out of range of its sword, though he had to dodge stright back as the minotaur charged and jabbed straight in front of him. Managing to dodge again this time to the left side this time bell sink his dagger into its arm and slid the blade stright up the minotaurs arm in a show of blood and screams.

The Minotaur trew a punch with it's left arm connecting with Bell and pushing him away on his back a few feet away but he didn't give bell time to recover as it charged right at him.

"Look out!" The woman screamed as she was going to watch someone else die because of her. But to her shock she watched as the boy extended his right hand and bolt of lightning shot from his hand throwing the Minotaur across the cave like a rag doll, she saw that it was some kind of magic, but all Magic had to be chanted, he didn't. The attack from her savior left a huge black smoking spot on the chest of the Minotaur and it screamed in pain. Not able to get up, Bell just walked near to it and threw His Dagger into the skull of the beast killing it and a stone lay where it once was. The boy had defeted the Minotaur and saved her.

As Bell got up he walked over to check on said woman,

"Are you alright?."

"Y-Yeah, thank you for what you did, I was certain It was the end."

"Well thankfully it wasn't, What happend? Minotaurs aren't suposed to be this near to the entrance."

As Bell said this he helped her up and finally noticed that she was wearing a simple.. if not a bit torn cloke? Dress? Of Blue and brown, a white scarf was around her neck, and despite her near death experience she had this far off look to her, or was it exhaustion?. But the thing he noticed the most was her dog ears lying flat on her brown almost tan hair, he would have missed if he wasn't so close.

"I was actually around the twelfth floor with three others, I was looking for a rare Item from a Minotaur to help brew a few postions, sadly we found a Minotaur stronger then expected, it killed the three and it followed me here." She said in a bit of a mono tone as she rummaged threw her bag to find a healing spell. But Bell saw her dog ears droop if that were possible since they were flat, he looked at her scourse of sadness and he saw her bag was soken wet where all her potions had been broken, no doubts due to the chase.

"Bell remembered back when he was being trained, he was thought to make elixirs from Gintiana, and he had a few with him. He assumed Potions and elixirs were one in the same, though he didn't know which would be stronger. He also knew that elixirs worked not by drinking but by absorbing.

"Here use mine you'll need it. Dont drink them just crush them with your hand, don't worry it won't cut you." Bell said as he pulled out a Healing and Stamina elixir he had made, though the ingredients were of a different world the ones he makes work just as if they were from his home of Eos.

The woman stared at them with a calculated eye for a moment and she did as he said, she started with the Healing one, she was shocked to her core, next was the stamina elixir she did the same and almost immediately she felt like she could run a marathon.

"What were those!? I've never seen or used something like that!?"

She said as she bolted up from where she sat and was so close to Bell that it made him blush, yet oddly the clear excitement she had in this new found medicine was still in a tired or Monotonous tone.

"Uhh it's just something I picked up back in my home country." He said awkwardly

"D-Do you know how to make them?!"

"Listen miss.."

"Naaza Erisuis. Or just Naza."

"Alright then miss Naza, why don't we get out of the dungeon first then we can talk? We both should head to the guild to report this incident." Bell said hoping that would get her to stop her questions for the time being.

"Yes you're right." She said as she began walking out of the dungeon Bell behind.

"So what Familia are you with?" Bell asked as they were walking out of the guild after Naza reported what had happened.

"The Miach Familia." Was her simple straight reply.

"I can't say I know of your Familia, though I've only arrived here about a month ago."

"Well that's not surprising, our Familia is poor and we don't have many members. Aside from me we have two others, who used to be a part of the Apollo Familia but they were finally able to flee from them, and we gave them refuge and the rest is history."

"What's wrong with the Apollo Familia?" Bell asked

"Well Apollo to put it nicely is very full of himself. And he is very determined to get what ever it is he wants, even of it means using underhanded means. Because of his personality most gods and Familia don't like him, his memebers are; while some are their because they had no choice or were blackmailed; most are just as bad as Apollo. Its best to stay off their radar."

"I see, thank you for the information Naza."

"You know, it's been over an hour since we met and I don't even know your name." She said staring at him with that Aloof expression causeing Bell too sweatdrop. 'She's asking that now?' He thought to himself.

"My name is Bell. Bell Lucis Caelum."

"That's a very nice name Mister Caelum."

"Thank you Naza. So tell me a little bit more about your Familia."

"We're a Medical Familia, We make Postions for Adventures to use on quests and Exploration. Miach however has a habbit of giving our potions away for free, and so were virtually penniless."

"I see, I can respect what you and your Familia do, I also respect what Miach does a lot but yes, there should be a line of what he gives away. So what do you do in your familia?"

"I'm a doctor, I make most of our Potions."

"I see."

"Speaking of Potions what were those things you gave me? Those were stronger then any potion I've ever seen are thry for sale? We may not have any money but We have Potions, to trade." She said as she was starring at him.

"Sorry Naza, they're not for sale,." Bell said as he pht his hands in front of him, Naza was about to press further until a Voice stoped that.

"Ahh Naza your back early and who' your friend?"

A young looking man with dark blue hair asked.

"lord Miach this is mister Caelum, he saved my life today in the dungeon." Naza said getting a worried reaction from the god

"Are you ok!? You're not hurt are you?!"

"No I am perfectly fine."

"You have done this Familia a great honor and it's a debt we can't repay." Miach said bowing deeply to Bell as he ment that figuratively and literally.

"No it was no trouble, it would have been a loss to your Familia. And I think anyone would have done the same." Bell said humbly.

"Please! Take this as just a tiny part of our gratitude

"Lord Miach!" Naza said seeing her god again give things away for free.

"That is quite alright, no payment is necessary but I need to go, it was a pleasure to meet the god of the Miach Familia." Bell said as he began to leave.

As he was walking around the city the sun was about to set and he was checking his pouch to see how much Valis he had, he checked and saw he had plenty for a nice meal, but where would he go. As he thought about that his stomach growled. He sighed just a little as he continued to walk.

"Excuse me." Came a soft reply Bell looked back and saw a young girl in what appeared to be a maid uniform but green.

"You dropped this." She said as Bell saw in her hands a Healing Elixir, he must have dropped it when he was looking at his money.

"Thank you." He said grabbing his item.

"Umm are you hungry by any chance?" The girl asked in a kind of shy if timid way.

"Why yes I was actually looking for a place to eat." He said.

The girl just giggled as she pointed just above her to a sign he realized he had walked right passed the very Tavern he stayed at when he first came to this world. And it was a huge place as well, he just sighed at how he missed it and walked right in not even looking back to the girl who now had a devious smirk on her face. The "Witch" had claimed a new victim.

"Nya welcome to the Hostess of- hey! You're that rich boy Chloe served last month." The brown haired cat said realizing who had come in. At her words the new girl who greeted him had an even more predatory look in her eye.

"Hello again, and I'm not rich ok, I am a new Adventurer." Bell said trying to get it out of their heads. But hardly to his avail.

"Well if your good enough to make money your rich to us, Syr here will take your Order. The patron known as Mia said.

"What would you like?" Syr asked

"I think I'll have the fried fish please."

"Any ale?."

"Yes please."

As Bell gave his order he noticed some new people come in to the Tavern.

"Neh Mia the usual please." The red head said. Bell knew these people, they were the heads of the Loki Familia with Loki herself with them. The most famous Familia. Bell assumed given the order they were quite the regulars. He saw a young Blond Elf woman head over with the drinks, Bell wasn't one who liked gossip, even though he knew that it did have merit in politics, but that was a different life that never came to be. But he didn't have much to do so he decided to listen in.

"You here about that new Adventurer who managed to reach level 2 in just one month and he's not part of a Familia?" A young looking Blond boy said.

"Bah that's impossible for people who just started, no way it's true." A werewolf boy said taking a huge drink.

"Tell that to Ais here." A girl with Mocha colored skin said pointing to one of the most famous Adventurers in Orario.

"She's got you there Bete." A green haired elf beauty said.

"She's an exception, plus she signed on with Lady Loki here, she had blessings on her side this new Adventurer is all just a rumor." The wolf said.

"I wouldn't be to sure, just because you are not part of a Familia doesn't mean you can't be strong, this new Adventurer is proving that to us everyday." The Elf said.

"But what do we even know of this Adventurer? The only information we get is from the Guild and their all Cloke and Dagger about it. All that's known is a nickname, "nulla domus" **(nulla domus. Latin for no Family.)** The other Mocha colored girl said.

"The Guild is not obligated to disclose any information on Adventures, only gods can ask about them and only if they are one of their own." The blond boy said.

"Loki what's your opinion in all this?" Bate asked as all eyes looked to their patron god as she took a huge gulp of her ale.

"I neither accept nor deny these rumors of nulla domus, if they are true then we must do everything we can to get him into our Familia. A person who can reach level 2 in just a month is a prime target for others like Freya and Apollo." She finished getting a few shocked look from her children. However the silence and shock was broken and replaced with another.

"If the rumors are true then I'd like to fight him." Aiz said as she took a drink.

'Maybe one day.' Bell thought as he stopped listening to their conversations as his food came.

"Here you are thank you for waiting." Syr said handing him his food.

"Thank you say I don't mean to be rude or anything but I don't remember seeing you when I was here last month." Bell asked for no reason.

"Ah it was my day off, but you were the talk of the staff. Chloe was quite the envy waiting on a rich boy though you didn't tip." She said with a side glance.

"Ah sorry about that, I had just arrived that day and didn't have much money to spare. But now that I'm an adventure I can tip well now." Bell the stupid fool said and Syr pounced on that.

"Well make sure you do, we're not very generous to under tippers." She said with a slight glare and shadows over her face.

"I'll remember that." Bell said not reacting to that what so ever.

"Please enjoy!"

Ten minutes later Bell was almost done with his meal when five other men came in and sat down behind him, they ordered only drinks and began talking. Bell already asked for the bill when something they said got his attention.

"We lost John, Ramos, and Flavian to that dammed Miach Familia."

"How the hell did they even agree to that?! The Miach Familia are poor as dirt?"

"Don't know, all I know is that the woman is named Naza and she was the only one to survive."

"Dammit we lose three members to a rouge Minotaur and the Miach Familia walks away without any consequences!"

"I heard a rumor that the nulla domus saved her."

"You stupid idiot that's just a rumor!"

"Regardless maybe we should pay them a visit at the Blue Pharmacy. I'm sure we can find something they can pay the Soma Familia back with. And if not, we'll take that Woman to pay off the expenses our Familia lost."

"Dam stright! Let's go!"

As the three got up and ran out Bell had no choice but to follow as well. Ignoring the yell from the Patron to pay for his food. Bell was running far behind the group and lost them in the crowed of people leaving for home. He spent five minutes trying to look for them, asking people where the Blue Pharmacy was only after ten minutes did he find a person who told him they lived in the poor district of downtown. Running another ten minutes he found the Blue Pharmacy with the windows destroyed. As he entered he could see that racks and shelves holding the Potions were all destroyed, he heard voices voices in the back. And he ran, when he found them he saw that both Naza and Miach were sporting bruises all over their bodies.

Naza with a busted lip and a black eye; the five Soma Familia had their weapons drawn at the two. as he looked at them the five noticed his presence.

"Who the hell are you?" The ring leader said as they all turned towards Bell.

"Run Caelum!" Miach said only to get a kick in the head by another Soma memeber.

"If you leave now That will be the end of this, if not I will stop you." Bell said, now mad.

"HAHA! Kid who the Fuck do you think you are?! This Bitch right here is responsible for THREE of our Familia dead, it's only right and proper that we avenge their deaths." The ring leader said.

"What happened was a tragedy, NO ONE could have known that a rouge Minotaur was on the loose." Bell said, still ready to fight but trying to reason.

"Yeah? Well we don't really care about that, all we care about is vengeance for them and she's responsible. So I tell you what, YOU LEAVE and we'll act like this never happened." The ring leader said as he turned back to face the Miach Familia.

"I'll give you one last chance you bastards, leave Or. I. will. kill. You." Bell said in his most intimidating voice, as his eyes actually glowed red.

"And what are you going to do? Theirs FIVE of us and only one of you. You know what, I'm sick of this kill him!" he told two of the others. Bell' had his right hand behind his back and summoned the Dagger of Unity.

As the two Soma members were mere inches from Bell both ready to strike. In but a blink of an eye Bell rushed forward as well, silting the throat of the sword wielding member, but before even that thug fell to the ground gasping and holding his neck, Bell went stright for the leader and drove the dagger right into the the front of his neck. Blood spewing out of his neck dead the moment Bell pulled the dagger out, coating his face red. The other three saw this and immediately charged, screaming in rage and terror at this type of blood shed. Bell drew out his Dagger he had bought and threw it right at the far left thug, a spear wielder which the dagger lodged in his shoulder but it didn't have The desired effect of stoping him enough to take care of the other two, but it did cause the spare wielder to miss his thrust at Bell which gave Bell just enough to stab the middle one his his chest dropping him. Bell had to dematerialize his dagger and re summon it, a thing that thankfully no one saw.

"And then their were two." Bell simply said in a cold tone, the last thug which wasn't dead or wounded charged at Bell, screaming in desperation. Bell simply sliced his neck. The thug which was running simply fell, chocking while he hit the ground, wallowing and spasming as if he was having a seizure.

"And then their was you." Bell said to the spear wielder who by this time his face was of pure terror. As Bell took one step forward the man simply dropped his weapon and begged desperately for his life.

"PLEASE!!!! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!!! I'LL DO ANYTHING!!" He wailed and begged. Bell simply pulled out the dagger that was still logged in the mans shoulder and brought it to the mans throat.

"What do you want?" Bell said to Miach and Naza who were still down, more out of shock at what they had witnessed. Bells words brought Miach back to reality.

"Let him go." Miach simply said as he got up and walked to the man.

"However, you know you can't tell anyone what happened here, you five decided to go to the dungeon after some drinking and were over taken by monsters you understand?. We know your face and your Familia, He'll find you if you ever dare tell what happened here you understand?" Miach said intimidating the man who just nodded as if his life depended on it.. which it was.

"Let him go." Miach said as Bell withdrew his dagger and they watched the man run out.

Letting out a sigh Bell finally looked at the two he just saved.

"Sorry about making a bigger mess for you guys."

"It is alright Mister Caelum, again we are in your debt for saving our lives once and twice." Miach said collapsing on a chair as Bell went over to help Naza up.

"Thank you for saving us Mister Caelum, but how did you know what was happening?" She asked

"I was almost done eating when those five walked in and sat behind me, It wasn't till I heard them talking about you and the Minotaur incident that I listened in and heard them say they were coming here. Sorry I got here late, they knew where your store was and I had to spent some time asking where you were. Speaking lof which I need to go back and pay for my meal." Bell said as he rummaged threw his bag and brought out two Healing Elixirs.

"Here." Bell simply said to Naza as he walked over to Miach.

"Here you go Lord Miach, this is a personal Healing potion from my home, just crush it in your hand, don't worry it won't cut you."

Miach did as Bell told him and immediately he felt like nothing had happened.

"My word! What are these? Do you know how to make them?! Are they for sell!?" Miach said now excited.

"Heh, those were the same words Naza said to me when she first used them. Ask me again sometime, right now We have a Bigger problem, I now that killing other Familia is a Taboo, even if in self defense, I know the severity of what I'm about to say but.. do you have a shovel and will you help me hide the bodies?" Bell said In a serious tone that immediately stoped Miach and Naza cold. Miach looked at Bell for what seemed like the longest time until he nust sighed and said. "You're right, even letting that man go is still a great danger. But if we can dispose of the bodies.." Miach said thinking.

Naza decided to speak up

"Lord Miach! Do you know what your saying?!"

"Yes Naza I do." He said in a very serious tone that was out of Character of him. "However if we tell what has happened then the Soma Familia will demand payment, regardless that they were responsible, we can't pay that kind of payment, and it would be the nail in the coffin." Miach said as he watched Bell grab the shovel and began breaking the bords on the floor.

"I'll dig twenty feet and we'll dump them in." Bell simply said.

"Naza head to the front, start cleaning everything there, when Cassandra and Daphne return tell them to meet me here. I'll start cleaning up the Blood here." Miach told her.

"Yes Lord Miach." Naza said

It had been an hour and Bell had reached ten feet and Miach was almost finished cleaning the blood when they heard two voices

"Lord Miach!?" Two girls said as they came running in. The first one Bell noted was a Girl with medium length dark hair and light purple eyes, her dress was what looked to be a one piece white medical dress with a red tie around her neck. The other one. A long dark haired girl in a black dress that went all the way down too her heels.

"Hello ladies." Miach simply said.

"What do you mean Hello?! And who is this!? WHAT ARE THOSE BODIES?!???" The white dressed lady screamed.

" _Not so loud Cassandra_!" Miach yelled in a whisper

"This is Mister Caelum he saved our lives and Naza' life twice all in one day, right now I need you two to get a shovel and help him dig, I'll tell you the story as you work."

It had been another hour before they hit the twenty feet mark, when they did they all dumped the bodies down the hole and began filling it up, Daphne Sweeping what ever dirt from the pile back into the hole or into a bin.

"Again thank you for saving us and sorry for getting you involved into our Familia matters Miach said bowing deeply.

"It is not something to worry about now. What's done is done." Bell said in a bit of a somber tone.

"Still, I am very sorry that we may potentially drag your Familia into our mess."

"Actually, I'm not part of any Familia right now, I'm more of a... freelance Adventurer." Bell said shocking the four.

"Wait! Are you the rumored nulla domus?" Daphne and Cassandra said in surprise as they both pointed at him.

"I am." Bell simply said before yawning.

"If you don't have a place to stay the night you are more then Welcomed to stay with us the night." Miach said,

"Thank you, I think I'll take you up on that, but first we should clean up some more." Bell finished surpassing a yawn.

It was two in the morning till they got the place half way decent, they all agreed to head to bed and finish in the morning. As Bell laid in his bed he thought back on what had happened, he had killed before, but those were corrupted people cursed with the blight, it didn't help that the people he killed that Ardyn corrupted still had their minds, and calling for him to end it. But he just couldn't get his mind around it.

Bell just closed his eyes and let the chaos of the day pass into darkness of sleep. The Alarm had went off and Bell got up, looking he saw that it was already eleven; he normally got up at around six and in the dungeon by Seven.

'Yesterday must have gotten to me more the. I realized.' He thought as he put his shirt on and walked down to the store and seeing the others sitting down to lunch. A place for him ready.

"Ahh good afternoon Mister Caelum, please have Lunch with us, it's not much to offer but it will fill you up." Miach said as Bell saw that it was a porage of some kind, mostly water though and a loaf of bread.

"It's fine, I've gone like this before. Uh No offense." Bell said a bit worried he might of insulted them.

"None taking." Miach simply said.

"So Lord Miach what happens now?" Cassandra asked.

"I Don't know. For now we need to finish cleaning up the place and then We'll need you two to double your efforts on dungeon hunting to bring supplies and items so we can begin restocking our Potions and medicines."

"And what of Lord Diancecht? He'll be expecting payment any day, and when he sees this place." Daphne said with worry in her voice.

"We'll worry about that later, for now we need to get Potions made. Adventuring takes priority until we can get our stock back up." Naza said.

"I'm sorry everyone, This is my fault I never should have gotten those Soma Familia members involved, even though I knew their reputation I still dealt with them." Naza said looking away guilty.

"It's alright Naza, no one could have foreseen what would happen." Miach said placing a hand on her shoulder

"Mister Caelum again thank you for all that you did for us yesterday, we cannot hope to repay you our debt." Miach said bowing, the others following suit.

"It's no worries at all, I simply did what was right, and I don't desire any payment or anything what so ever." Bell told them again.

"Still, if you ever need anything you can ask, we'll do what we can, your a friend and ally to the Miach Familia, what's ours is yours." Miach said.

It was now three in the afternoon, Bell had been in the dungeon for only an hour as the rest of that time he was helping clean Blue Pharmacy.

'I hope they'll be ok.'

Bell spent the rest of the evening in the dungeon and decided to call it quotes at around Seven.

As he entered the Guild he heard a familiar voice call to him.

"Mister Caelum!" As Bell walked over to the desk he responded back.

"Hello Eina what's new?" He asked.

"We'll a Soma Familia member came in last night and reported that he and four others had a accident in the dungeon."

"Oh? And what accident was that?" Bell prodded.

"That they had lost their lives to monsters after they went back in after a night of drinks. Honestly that's the worst mistake an Adventurer can make. NEVER go into the dungeon drunk. _Sigh_ so what can I do for you tonight Bell?"

"Just here to cash in some items and chat." Bell said, over the month he and Eina hit it off surprisingly well, Eina had this aura to her whenever Bell talked to her, he enjoyed her presence a lot, to anyone watching their interactions they'd say they were best friends.

"Well enjoy the rest of your day Bell."

"Thank you Eina I will.

As Bell was walking out of the Guild he decided to go to a local food stand to eat, he remembered that he's probably on the hit list of the Hostess of Fertility. He made it his priority to go there tomorrow and pay, he just hoped it wouldn't end up a mess. Speaking of mess, when Bell had reached the food stall he noticed that his sake of money was gone.

'Son of a-' Bell looked fervently for his money only to realize that he had been pic pocketed. 'Dammit of all the things! I am of royal Blood, I can sense danger a mile away, I can warp, and summon floating weapons, and shoot lighting from my hand but I can't notice a thief??!!' Bell thought with anger

"What a night." Bell simply said as he sighed and had no choice but to head to the Blue Pharmacy again.

Its was early in the morning, five to be exact when Bell arrived at the Tavern.

"Umm, Hello?" Bell called out to the empty place until he heard a voice.

"Be right there... look, the Tavern doesn't open for another two.. Well look who decided to show up after they ditched their bill. What come back to ask for more food?" The Hostess of the Tavern said as she crossed her arms, five others walking behind her.

"Hey it's the meal Ditcher!" One girl pointed her finger at him accusingly getting him to sweat drop.

"I'm sorry for ditching without paying for my meal the other night! An important event came up and I was forced to leave, but I'm here. I don't have any money on me as of the moment, I was wondering if I could work my bill off?." Bell said as he bowed to the staff of the Hostess of fertility.

"Nya trying to worm your way out? The brown Cat girl asked with her fingers across her face and a smug look.

"Nah, at least you have the character to come back. I was going to send Ryu here to hunt you down." Mia said getting slight gulp from Bell as he saw the look of seriousness in the Elf' eyes.

" _Sigh..._ Did you stop those five from harming Miach and his Familia?" Mia asked as Bell looked up in surprise.

"How did-"

"This is a Tavern, it's our job to know all and hear all, Chloe and Arnya have better hearing as well. So, did you stop them?" Mia said seriously

"I did." Was Bell' simple yet sharp if somewhat solemn reply.

"I see..." Mia said as if she understood what he had to do, this exchange didn't go over the heads of the others as they too understood the gravity of those words.

"We won't judge here, we all owe Miach a favor or two from the past, he and his Familia are respected friends here, I'm glad you protected them. Tell you what, you help cook the meals until closing and we'll call it even." Mia said getting a bit of an excited "Yes ma'am" from Bell.

"Syr here will show you your uniform, and you'll be working with May our chef, so Keep up."

"I may not look it but I've been trained to cook! Though the taste testers weren't all that.. helpful." Bell said, it was Gintiana who thought Bell how to take care of himself, aside from teaching affairs of state and social conduct she also thought him how to cook, mainly for when he had to train in the wilds, but Gintiana always said he was good at cooking when she sampled his cooking. Though being an astral may not count as good criticism.

"Well looks like we lucked out. We open in two hours, May will instruct you on The menu.

If you asked Bell what he expected today he would have told you he thought the Blond haired Cat girl would also be cooking, helping him sort out the orders and help prepare the dishes. But instead here he was slaving over the hot stove while May was sitting on a stool reading a magazine!

"Three orders of the curry, two spicy one Mild!" Chloe said.

"Right!" Bell said not even done with the first two previous orders.

"Three orders of the fried fish!" Arnya said.

"On the way!"

"One Grilled fish! One Steak medium rare, one bowl of noodles pork. And one order of Rice balls." Ryu said.

"Coming up."

Bell managed to get the first two orders out within fifteen minutes and he started working on the others when he heard some commotion outside but decided to ignor it and work on the rest of the orders.

"Oi Caelum! Look." Mia told him as he looked out he saw that the people eating his dishes were going at it like they were starving, he even thought they weren't even chewing it.

"This! What is this!?!!" One woman said

"I've never had something so good before!!!" Another man screamed to The heavens tears of salvation on his face.

"It reminds me of home." One tough looking man said as he just wept on the counter. Seeing this display the other patrons all demanded their meals even faster. The staff all looked at Bell in surprise.

"Seems we lucked out, we better snatch you up. Lunoire said with Syr nodding in agreement.

It was now three and the Tavern had closed for brake,

Bell just collapsed on a chair in exhaustion. His cooking was a huge hit and word quickly spread which led to an explosive lunch rush.

Of course sitting with Bell were all the waitresses.

"If I had known this was my fate I would have chosen Ryu here to hunt me down." Bell said getting a giggle from the couple of them.

"Your quite the lucky charm for us Mister Rabbit!" Syr said.

"Rabbit?" Bell asked looking at her.

"Of course, white hair, red eyes, bringing in luck and lots of money, you're the lucky rabbit."

"Hey your right Syr! Lucky rabbit is your new nickname." Arnya said as Chloe nodded in agreement.

"Ok Bell you should now that we are closed for the rest of the day." Mia said getting a alright from Bell. Only to squash it.

"We will be opening again at seven because the Loki Familia have reserved this place for a party. You didn't think you get off that easily did you?" Mia said with a smirk as she watched Bell deflate in defeat.

"Well now that we have time to prepare I think it's only right if Mister Caelum shows us what's so great about his cooking." Ryu said which was a rare thing to be saying from the stoic elf.

"That's a great Idea! Bell! You'll be cooking our lunch." Faust said as everyone agreed to it.

"Fine fine, BUT I choose what the dishes are.. speaking of, Theirs a dessert that I like personally, would you mind if I made a few?" Bell asked Mia to which she said that would be fine.

An hour later Bell had everyone's dishes out and ready to eat. The three Cat girls had a fish dish, while Mia had Lamb, Syr had a plate of Pasta, Lunoire had pork and Ryu had a vegan dish.

"These are the dishes of my home, Arnya has the grilled salmon with Pemento garnish. Chloe has the Catfish with Sundried Tomato' and a lemon zest.

May has the Tuna baked in foil with spiced potato's and basil. Mia has the Lamb with mint Chutney and sweet potatoes.

Lunoire has the grilled pork chop with mashed potatoes, and a side of soup with chicken and wild rice.

Syr has a pasta dish that was famous in my country; Spaghetti. And Ryu. Yours was a bit difficult to pick but I hope that you don't mind that I assumed that you being an elf you liked nature based foods like greens and the like, so I made you a Raibow dish. It's a mix of Carrots, squash, tomato, zucchini, and peas, topped with orange peel." Bell finished naming the dishes.

"I don't mind, this looks great Mister Caelum." Ryu said.

"Ok everyone dig in! I have to go finish making some things." Bell took the gasps of surprise as a sign he did great, honestly, after the whole Miach Familia incident this was exactly what he needed to help him relaxe, making dishes for people to enjoy.

As Bell was preparing his dessert dish the others came in to wash their dishes.

"Mister Caelum, I can say with no doubts that you are a first rate cook." Mia said laughing and slapping the boy on the back. The three Cat girls had stars in their eyes as they stared at him like he was a god or something. Syr' face was still red from the pasta, and Ryu simply complemented Bell on a very good dish.

"So what are you making now?" Syr asked

"Oh just a personal favorite, thing is it takes around five hours to cool, so that will have to wait. I guess we should get ready for the party?" Bell asked as everyone agreed and got to work.

The time had come for the party and the Loki Familia had arrived on time And already ordered their drinks, with the Food Bell had made being brought out. Syr and Ryu being the waitress.

"You're in luck guys, today we have a special cook today and he's cooking your food, please enjoy!" Syr told the Familia, which consisted of the same members as the other night, as they began to eat they all stoped, to marvel at this delicacy. Bete had a steak, the blond boy Finn had a pork dish, the two Amazon girls had curry dishes. Aiz had the spaghetti and was the only one still eating. Riviera had the same dish as Ryu had and she had a gentle blush adorne her face as she ate. And Loki, she was given a Chiken dish Sautéed in a wine sauce with stemmed vegetables. The party spent the next ten minutes eating to their hearts content, while Some laughed at Aiz' looks of a red sauced face. Finally after they finished eating Bell got out one the The desserts he had made and made slices to bring out to the group personally.

"Hello everyone how was your meal?" He asked.

"It was very delicious! Mister Rabbit!" One of the Amazon girls said with excitement.

"Rabbit?" Bell asked

"Don't mind them, the meal was exquisite it's been a long time since I had something like that." The Elf said to him.

"Thank you, your words make me happy, anyway here you go, this is my personal recipe for Insomnian style cheesecake. My Personal favorite." Bell said as he handed out the cake.

Riviera was the first to try it and to this day Loki won't ever let her live it down. For once in the history of the Loki Familia Riviera acted like a Human. She dig into that thing like it was the first time she ever tried a cake, it sent shocked looks, even from Aiz but none more so then Loki. Seeing the reaction of their head mage the rest tried it and suffered the same fate.

"I had no idea that such texture existed!" Finn said as he and the rest finished their meals fully satisfied.

"Hey Mister Rabbit! Why don't you come join our Familia, we pay good and with your skills you'll be the praise of the Familia." Loki asked getting nods of agreement from Aiz.

"I am sorry lady Loki. I'm already an adventure, just between us though I'm doing this to pay off a debt." Bell said as if he was talking to Loki but loud for the rest to hear. This got a laugh from the goddess and Bete

"Well shoot we missed out." Loki said.

"Speaking of, we don't even know the name of our chief." Finn asked.

"Ahh, my name is Bell. Bell Lucis Caelum at your service." Bells said in a mock to real salute with his right hand over his chest.

"That's a very nice name mister Caelum." Riviera said.

"Do you happend to have an extra cheesecake I could buy?" Riviera asked getting a few giggles from her new found love of the Lucian dessert.

"Of course I'll be right back." Bell said as he walked over to where he had the others stored and brought a full uncut one to the Elf, "Here you go, it's part of what you paid for so please enjoy!" Bell said getting a nod from the woman.

The party was a huge success, and the Tavern made more money then they did in three months. Bell was exhausted now, thankfully everyone agreed they'd clean up and Bell could use one of the rooms upstairs for the night. Before he turned in though he told them that he had made one more cheesecake for them to enjoy.

The next day had come quickly as Bell got up at Six and did a few exercises, got dressed then went down to be greeted by the others.

"Hello Bell, where will you be going now?" Mia asked him.

"To the dungeon, I got pickpocketed yesterday so I need to make some money." Bell said a bit embarrassed by that.

"Well before you leave, take this, this is your share of the funds we made last night, I won't take no for an answer." Mia said as she handed Bell a large sack of Valis, ten thousand Valis."

"Umm.. Thank you! Bell said a bit shocked at that. But accepted it none the less. And before he left Syr stopped him.

"Oh Bell, here take this." She said handing him a lunch box. "You'll get hungry in the dungeon so please take it." She said as Bell accepted the food.

"Thank you Syr." He said a bit touched by it.

"You can make it up to me by coming back as our customer." She said crushing the moment. " _Sigh_ alright." Bell simply gave in.

Bell had no choice but to spend the whole day inside the dungeon, binge Adventuring like he had to during the first days. But by the end of the day he managed to make a good seventy thousand Valis.

When he came out of the Dungeon he noticed the sun was setting, he went to the guild to cash in on his loot, and decided on what he should do. 'I don't have a place to live, I should start looking into that, Speaking of places to live, I wonder how the Miach Familia is doing. Maybe I'll stop buy, help them out by buying a few things.' He thought. It was just dusk by the time he arrived at the Blue Pharmacy and he saw that a group of people were there with an elderly man arguing with Miach.

"I told you if you can't pay this months payment I would remove you from this building now you have a break in and the place is ruined?!" The man in a white coat said angry."

"Lord Diancecht Please we couldn't help that the store was trashed but please give us just a little more time to clean the place so we can start selling again." Miach begged.

"Sell?! Everyone knows your more poorer then the Loli big boobs, you can't pay this months payment what makes me believe you can afford to fix all this AND have the money to pay to make Potions?" The medicine god demanded.

"Excuse me, is everything alright?" Bell asked as he walked passed what she assumed were movers and into the front to Here this whole thing.

"Mister Caelum, it is nothing to worry about, this is my problem to fix." Miach said

"This god has been behind on his debts, I gave him this last month to start paying me back! I give him this store on good faith that I would be paid back for it and here we are, Eight Hundred thousand Valis in the hole and now I see MY PLACE trashed and vandalized. I'm kicking them out."

"Lord?" Bell asked the man

"Diancecht"

"Lord Diancecht how much is owed this month?" Bell asked

"Bell." Miach said sharply only to be stoped by Diancecht.

"He owes eighty thousand Valis this month alone."

"I see.. I'll pay that debt then." Bell simply said surprising the two.

"No Bell!" Only this time it was Bell who stoped Miach, with a look that commanded obedience that was trained into him.

"Are you a Familia memeber?" The top medicine god asked.

"Money is money Lord Diancecht, I don't see how being a Familia member ties in with it." Bell asked confused

"I don't accept charity; if it is the Familia' fault for getting in debt and not paying then it is their obligation to pay for it, no excuses." Diancecht said.

"I see." Bell simply said as he got out his bag of Valis he had made today.

"Here is our monthly payment." Bell said tossing the bag of Valis.

Diancecht caught it but scowled.

"Do you take me for a fool boy!?! I just told you I don't accept charity!"

"Let me say again Lord Diancecht. here is OUR monthly payment. Are we done?" Bell said in an equal tone of frustration showing he wasn't having any of this.

Knowing he had lost he took the money and left.

"Mister Caelum." Miach said touched by what he had done.

"Looks like you've got a new member, I look forward to it!" Bell said with a smile, of which Miach returned.


	4. A date?

**Well I think for the time being I'll keep Bell' stats as unknown when they are looked at. So..**

 **Anyway, the Seven Royal arms Bell can summon are.**

 **The Axe of the Conqueror**

 **Katana of the Warrior (Though the dam thing should be called a Nodachi/Ōdachi: instead of a Katana due to the length of the blade.)**

 **Shield of the Just**

 **Swords of the Wanderer**

 **Sword of the Wise**

 **Dagger of unity ( A made up royal arm.)**

 **and Lastly the Great sword: Sword of the Tall.**

 **also I know people may soon wonder how is Bell able to use his abilities if the Crystal in which the Lucian bloodline use to draw most but not all of their powers is not in the world.**

 **Well... the diamond on the Ring of the Lucii is actually a pice of the crystal. ! Anyway excuse but a good and likely excuse is pure and simple Bloodline. But Let's for the sake of the story see that he can use the powers and ring thanks to the Astrals and that pice of the crystal. Also the ring of The Lucii draws its powers from the Crystal which slowly drains their life. But no that's not going to happen. :) his powers are mostly thanks to the astrals doing.**

 **not much to say after that. So enjoy!**

 **Fav**

 **Follow**

 **Review be kind.**

* * *

"Looks like you've got a new member; I look forward to it!" Bell said with a smile, of which Miach returned.

It was the next day and Bell, with the whole Miach Familia were gathered, the store looking back to the way it was minus all the Potions. Miach was telling Cassandra, Naza and Daphne the news of Bell joining their Familia. This got surprising looks from them all, Naza the most but she just smiled once the news had worn off.

"Now Mister Caelum please remove your shirt." Miach said getting a shocked look from him.

"w-what?!" Bell said a bit scandalized.

"it's to confer my blessing on to you as well as to show you are an official member of our Familia." Miach finished.

"Umm ok." Bell said simply as he began to unbutton his shirt.

"Ladies." Miach simply said as he userhed them out of the room a person whose name shall not be mentioned was blushing red.

"after fifteen minutes of drawing the Symbol for the Miach Familia a light began to show.

"And now Mister Caelum your stats are.. WHAT?" Miach said shocked.

"A problem?" Bell asked worried.

"Your level is now 3 but your Stats, they all say unknown!" Miach said shocked.

"I see." Bell simply said as he decided to end it their and got up.

"I hope that this won't cause to much trouble?" Bell asked

"N-No I guess not but I've never heard of an Adventure with no stats or stats that are unknown." Miach said still shocked.

"Well Maybe it means I'm special?" Bell said in a light joking manner.

"It would be best to keep this to ourselves for the time being." Miach said as he and Bell left the room.

"Lord Miach, we need money, Cassandra and Daphne are getting tied from the Dungeon. Bell I'm sorry to say this but can you help them pick up the slack?" Naza said.

"I don't mind, it's my duty anyway, I'll head out right after I finish at the guild updating my status." Bell said as he began to leave the building.

"Thank you." Was the Two's reply as Bell ran towards the Guild.

* * *

"Miss Eina!" Bell said running and waving as Eina was just leaving with some papers and folders.

"Ah Bell!" She responded back as he finally arrived.

"Would you like some help with those?" Bell asked seeing that it was a fairly large stack of folders and papers.

"Yes thank you." Eina said as she handed Bell the papers. Eina was as of the moment the only person to call Him by his first name; Eina was also the first person Bell called friend in this new world, and in reality she was in many ways his first friend in the littoral sense. Sure Bell met people during his training and the likes back from his home reality but Eina was truly the first person Bell had actually had conversations with that didn't involve Freeing the world. And Bell cherished this friendship greatly.

"So where you headed?" He asked her

"Actually I'm heading to the Loki Familia' residence. Loki requested the info on some of her Familia and that's what we're bringing." Eina finished her explanation.

"I see." Bell simply said as he followed her.

"So Bell, heading to the Dungeon?"

"Yeah, but actually I was stopping to see you first and tell you I've joined a Familia." Bell said with a smile on his face.

"really? That's great! I guess you'll no longer be known as Nulla Domus then?" She asked with a wispher at that last part.

"No but I think it will work out." Bell said as he looked to the sky thinking on all that led him to join.

"So who did you join?" She asked looking at him expectedly.

"I joined the Miach Familia." He said.

"Really? Honestly I'm surprised, I figured you'd join a stronger Familia like Loki, Odin, or someone else but Miach was never a Thought." She said as she thought about Bell and the other possibility's of different Familia's.

"Well circumstances led me to join, but I am honestly happy about it, I've heard nothing but good things about Miach, though Naza would say other wise on a few things." Bell responded breaking Eina out of her mini day dream.

"Well your right about that Bell, while not as famous or well off as the Diancecht Familia is they do have respect amongst the Adventurers for Miach' giving heart. Though I wonder." She asked with a teasing look on her eye.

"Did you know that Miach is considered a bit of a lady killer and has women swoon for him without him even trying. Did you join in hopes of learning how he does it and use it on some poor woman?" Eina said enjoying the reaction Bell gave.

"N-No not at all!" He said shaking his head. "I-I'm not interested in learning how to pick up girls in a Dungeon." He said trying in vain to get her to believe him.

"I never said what you would use that charm for." Eina said as she sprang her trap.

"N-no! You've got it all wrong!" Bell pleaded with the half elf only to get her laughing like crazy.

"relax Bell I'm only kidding." She said wiping the tears away, while Bell just let out a sigh of relief and complained how mean that was.

Fifteen minutes of walking they arrived at the home of the Loki Familia. Bell was impressed by the building, it was truly grand, a large castle that one would imagine of royalty.

'The Loki Familia is the top Familia so it shouldn't be surprising.' Bell thought as he followed Eina to the front as she knocked they were greeted by a servant who asked why they had come and once Eina told him why he led to a few stories above to a set of doors.

"goddess Loki is here expecting you." He said as he bowed and took his leave. Eina was the one to knock and after they heard a come in. They both entered.

"goddess Loki, my name is Eina Tulle. I'm with the guild here to bring you the documents you requested from us about members of your Familia."

"Thank you please set them down on the table to your left." Loki said without even looking up yet, but when she did she was surprised by whom was there.

"Well if it isn't the five star cook himself! I hope you've rethought my offer to join my Familia as our cook?" Loki said with a smile and a joking tone.

"Sorry goddess Loki I'm already in a Familia." Bell said ignoring the look Eina was giving him.

"Well shoot! Well I should warn you, two of my Adventurers Tion and Tione are big fans of yours now, so watch out." Loki said as she dropped the subject.

"Will that be all goddess?" Eina said in her professional tone.

"Yes That was all. Thank you for coming all the way here to deliver the documents." Loki said as the two left her alone and began to leave the mansion.

"So Bell, what's this about being a five star cook?"

'I feel like I should run.'

Bell after a very serious talk with Eina and her extreme shock of finding out Bell had advanced in rank again was a shock to the guild. Again Bell didn't want his name out there so Bell asked for the "false Gossip leak." In which his alias would gain the reputation.

Bell could be found in Dungeon floor 12, he had already gotten a good amount of dropped items to cash in. Naza asked that Bell be on the look out for rare Items from Dire wolves and he already had three of those Items she has asked for. Bell had just dispatched a giant Needle Rabbit

And began walking down the path and a pack of twelve Hell hounds approached him. Readying his dagger he charged the pack leader before they did. Quickly dispatching the wolf the pack would be easy targets. Bell decided to end it quickly though so he sheathed the Dagger and summoned the Katana of the warrior, getting into position that would allow him to make a quick clean slice of the pack members who would charge he had his hand on the handle and as seven wolves charged he simply drew the blade in a clean swipe and they were gone in nearly an instant. Not giving the rest time to react Bell charged them and with clean perfect slices Bell dispatched them with ease.

"I should probably get back, I'm not sure what time it is." Bell said to himself as he picked up all the dropped items and began to leave, unknown to him that someone was had seen and watched him dispatch those Hell hounds. And on the other side of the City a conversation was taking place.

"This is rare. Since the time we left heaven we've never chatted face to face, not even during the banquets." Miach said as he was called for a lunch meet with Freya

"Well I believe it is time to social with some of the other gods and goddess here, it can get quite lonely in my tower." She responded

"I don't suppose that includes Apollo and Ares?" Miach said knowing that would get under her skin. Miach was kind but he was never a fool. (Mostly) he knew there was something else the goddess wanted and he feared he already knew so he cut to the chase.

"So who's the person?"

Person? Ah!"

Realising Miach' question goddess Freya didn't reply but her smile beneath the robe tells it all.

"Freya If the person you fancy is within my famila, sorry but no. I will not allow them to be your personal plaything just to cast them aside when the next man or woman tickles your fancy." Miach said in his most serious and challenging voice.

"You have nothing to worry on that, Miach."

"Why don't I believe you." Miach responded cynically

"...he is not strong.. or at least he hides the fact he is. If you compared him to you or my familia's children, he is only but a hatchling. He might be easily hurt over small matters and would cry. Or he would face them strong and steadfast. I have yet to determine, but he has caught my eye. He is a mystery and it excites me greatly." Freya said licking her lips

"Yet what I do know is that your new child is very charming. He's pure yet he has this Aura of seriousness, forged as if he has seen hardships few people have faced, I dare say what We gods have faced. he's clear yet he has this brilliance I have yet seen. Far brilliant if I do say so my self."

Miach just sat there silently seething a look of frustration on his face.

As the goddess of Beauty continued her talk pertaining the guy she took a fancy of with intense passion. She took a quick pause as she look outside with a shock expression.

"Oh." She simply said

Following the gaze of the goddess, Miach also followed the direction of her staring. There he saw a white haired adventurer with basic adventurer gear headed for the guild, it was Bell.

"Excuse me, I suddenly remembered something."

And with that, the Goddess Freya suddenly left leaving the medicine god to plan the next move and to warn Bell.

Bell had returned to the guild to cash in his loot which came in at seventeen thousand Valis. After cashing in he went to go talk to Eina.

"Hello Eina! How's the day been?"

"Quite busy today after I returned from Loki' home. Haven't had one like this in quite a while, though the Soma Familia is the cause of most of it. They have been more and more desperate to get more money." Eina said looking to the side and running her shoulder, Bell remembered back to the night he killed four of them. But he wondered about the Familia.

"Hey Eina, what's the deal with the Soma Familia? Why are they so desperate?"

"The god Soma is god of drink, his Soma wine is extremely famous, in fact he offers it to anyone joining his Familia. That drink is so potent and strong that they become near addicted to Soma Wine. And Soma demands money if they want more, so you can guess how desperate Soma members are, the thing is though. The Soma wine they buy and what is bought around the city for an extreme price is not the real Soma wine. Soma himself only holds those for himself and new members." Eina finished and seeing Bell seething.

"That bastard!" Bell said slamming his hands on the desk getting surprised looks from everyone in the building.

"Basically drugging people to be his slaves! What's that sonofvabitch look like!" He said angry and looking at Eina, his eyes a light glow.

"No one knows what he looks like, he hides away deep in the Soma Familia home making false Soma." She finished.

Bell just sighed at that and let the matter go. Just before he was going to apologize for his outburst the Guild boss came in and told Eina that she would get tomorrow off.

Seeing as she would have the day off Bell decided to ask something.

"So Eina, do you have any plans for your day off?"

"No not really." Eina said as she began to think of things to do.

"Well.. why not spend it with me then?" Bell said.

"Why Mister Caelum, asking a lady on a date?" She responded with a teasing look.

"Well, Yeah I am." Bell admitted now seeing her reaction do a one eighty.

"U-um, It's not really professional for Adventures and their advisors to be in a relationship." She said looking away and nervously cleaning her glasses.

"Realizing what she meant Bell' face turned as red as a tomato.

"N-NO! Nothing like that!" He said waving his hands around a bit.

"I-It's just that, Well, your the first friend I made here in Ooraio, and in reality your the first real friend I've ever made. (Astrals not counting) and well, we've always been professional. I'd like to get to know you better! Not in the work place. But as the Eina who doesn't have to be professional." Bell said looking away shyly as he said those things. Eina just gave a gentle smile with a bit of sadness,

'What kind of life did Bell live if I'm considered his first real friend.'

"Alright then Bell, how about we meet in the central plaza at around 10:00AM?" She said.

"T-That would be great!" Bell said excitedly as he left saying he would be there.

"HOHO! Eina scoring a rich boy!" Eina' friend and coworker Misha said as he came up behind her.

"Misha! Eina said scolding, "how much did you hear?" Eina demanded.

"All of it, so! We need to get you ready! We need to fix your hair and find a nice thing to wear." Misha began listing off all the things.

"Misha, it's not like that." Eina said Sighing at her antics.

"Oh please! He admitted it was a date, you don't go on dates unless you're looking for romance! And don't think I didn't see that nervousness you had after he said it'd be a date!" Misha said looking right at Eina with her arms spread wide open.

"It's not a romantic date. You heard what he said, I'm the first friend he's ever made. He wants to know more about me, and it's also a way to show him what a normal life can look like. What kind of life did he live if he's fifteen and I'm his first real friend?!" Eina said to Misha.

"Well you've got me there... WAIT!" Misha yelled getting looks from Adventurers and staff.

"You remember that fancy suit he was wearing when he came here?" She asked Eina.

"Yes?"

"Then it makes sense! He's either a rich boy or he's of the Nobility, _GASP_ Maybe even royalty! Eina you've got to snatch him up quickly!" Misha said letting her spot on delusions run wild as she began to shake Eina with ferver.

"W-Will-You-St-stop shakeing me!" Eina cried out, finally Misha stoped but still demanded Eina to pounce.

"Honestly Misha, you and your wild ideas." Eina began walking out not even looking back when Misha called out to her.

It was the time of the meet and Bell had decided to were his "rich boy suit" as people called it. Obviously he got a few stares but he did pay any attention.

"Bell." He heard a voice and knew who it was. "Eina!" Bell said as he turned and saw that his friend was not in her guild uniform but instead in a casual outfit ( **same as in Anime).**

As Eina got a look at Bell she saw that he dressed for the occasion, making her feel just a bit embarrassed that he went all out and she could have done better.

"H-how do I look?" She asked embarrassed by how different they looked in dress.

"You look great Eina, it's nice to see you out of a guild uniform for a Change, not that you didn't look great in it! I mean you looked cool and collected." Bell said as he was fumbling with the right words to say to her. This action however eased Eina' own bashfulness and got a small laugh out of it.

"Why thank you Bell. You look dashing yourself, though I won't lie, the black doesn't really suit you that well." Eina said eying Bell.

"Well, black is the official color back from where I'm from, plus it's really one of the only things I have that reminds me of home." Bell said as he and Eina began to walk.

"So tell me Bell, where exactly are you from? Eina asked as she and Bell were walking around the town, Bell getting a few jealous looks from the guys, and Eina got at least two.

"Well.." Bell paused shortly trying to find the right words.

"I was born in the City of Insomnia, the Capital city of my home kingdom. Oorario in a few ways reminds me of it."

"How so?"

"Well, it's a city that has walls surrounding it, and at the center of the city we have a tower as well, it is the home of the king."

"I can't say I'm familiar with Insomnia Bell, what was the name of the Kingdom?" Eina asked Bell quickly thinking of something.

"Well, you wouldn't know of the name as it's really just a small Kingdom, on a large Island, so it's not surprising that it's not known." Bell finished his explanation. As he finished he saw a cafe and decided to stop there and eat, his treat of course.

As they both sat down at an outside table Bell decided it was his turn to ask a few.

"So Eina, tell me a few things about you."

"Well I'm a Half elf. My Father is human and my mother is elf. I do have a sister as well."

"Must be nice to have a sibling Bell said.

"It's got it's moments."

"What about places you lived?" Bell asked as their drinks of simple water arrived.

"Born and raised here, I actually joined the Guild when I was fourteen right after I finished school, and I haven't looked back since." Eina finished her answer

"Now it's my turn Bell, did you always live in Insomnia?"

"No I actually left when I was ten, my lineage demanded that I leave the city and Train as a warrior." Bell said getting a shocked look from Eina.

"W-Wait! You were taken as a child to become a solider?" Eina said horrified.

"Not really a solider, and I had five guardians who chose to train me and watch over me. One of them was the closest thing I had to a mother."

"What happend to your parents?" Eina asked.

"Murderd." Was his simple reply as he remembered the few moments he had about his Father Izunia and his mother Anais.

"Bell"

"Well enough of that, what's your dreams and aspirations?" Bell asked changing the subject.

"W-Well.. I haven't really thought much of it. To be honest.. I'm still young to not have to worry about that but.. it's always been my dream to work at the guild, but once you realize that living the dream has it's own challenges and bad moments it fades away a bit." I do supose I wouldn't mind finding a nice man and raising a family one day." Eina stated as their meal came out. Eina with a salad and a sandwich, Bell' a Soup and curry.

"What about you Bell? What's your dreams and aspirations?" Bell thought long and hard, he was suposed to defeat the scourge and Ardyn, and free his people. But that was no longer. Bell for the first time realized this and began to silently cry; Eina reaching across the table with her arms to grab his hands.

" _I-I failed my dream, my people."_ Bell simply said silently crying as Eina came over to give him support, both ignoring the looks.

"Bell." Eina could only say as she watched this boy weep.

" _It was my purpose, my destiny, to save those who couldn't, to protect the weak and helpless, and I failed. My childhood sacrificed for the greater good, wasted."_ He said as he just entered into her embrace, clutching her left arm with his right.

"Why do we head out now Bell." Eina said as she saw a nod from the boy.

It had been twenty minutes for Eina sitting on a bench, holding Bell as he just let it all out. Finally he began to calm down and looked at Eina.

"I-I'm sorry." Bell simply said.

"For what?"

"This is suposed to be your day off, and I selfishly take it from you, and here I am burdening you with my own problems. I'm sorry." Bell said bowing his head to her. Only to receive a flick on the nose by the young woman.

"Bell, don't apologize, I'm your friend remember, I'll always be here to listen to your troubles." She said smiling at him. On the verge of crying again Bell rubbed his eyes and got focused on a new task.

"Alright then Eina! Let's enjoy the rest of our day!" He said offering his hand to her to which she could only smile and accept.

"Well now, what's your hobbies Bell?" Eina asked as they were touring the market area.

"Well, training with my guardians didn't really leave much time for hobbies, but I'm told I'm a killer cook, though the taste testers weren't what you could call "reliable criticism."

"Well I remember Loki herself call you a Five star cook so it's official. Any other hobbies though?"

"Well my family always had this fondness for Fishing." He finished as he was interrupted by a stall hand.

"Hello! I see your on a date! Well no date is complete without crepes!" The girl stated getting their attention.

"Crepes?" Bell asked never hearing of this.

"Yes crepes, we have strawberry, mixed berry's, kiwi' and other kinds! Now what would it be? Just for you two I'll throw In a small discount." She said in a hushed tone as if she was selling something illegal but trying to be open about it.

"Umm.. Eina do you want one?"

"Yes please, I'll have a strawberry crepe please." She said.

"And what of you?" She asked back. "Umm.. I'll have the blackberry crepe please."

"Alright they'll be right out."

"As they watched her cook them Bell was transfixed on the smell of the crepes once she had finished making them they paid and enjoyed. "Thank you miss?" Bell asked.

"Hestia" she respond.

"Thank you miss Hestia we'll enjoy these greatly!" Bell responded leaving the stall for other customers who were now lining the stall.

As they were walking Eina saw a large coliseum and realized that in event was going on.

"Oh I almost forgot the most important thing today." Eina said in realization.

"What's That Eina?" Bell asked taking another bite of his food.

"Today marks the beginning of the festival for Monsterphillia."

"Monsterphillia?" Bell said a bit put off by the name of the thing.

"Yeah it's a yearly event hosted by the Ganasha Familia, in which Adventurers square off against monsters and tamed monsters." She said.

"Ahh." Bell remembered something like that in altissa back in Eos.

"Have you attended before?" He asked.

"Only a few times really it's exciting though to be honest. As they were talking about it they began to hear screams. And they looked to the entrance and saw that a large Gorilla type monster had escaped and was causing chaos. As people began to run Bell grabbed Eina and also began to flee.

 _"Chase The Elf girl with the white haired boy"_ the monster heard and obeyed the voice setting its sights on the two.

"RUN!" Bell yelled seeing it chase after them.

The monster began to swing it's chains at them, Bell swing this moved Eina right to dodge while he drew his dagger. He tried to find a place where they could not only lose the creature but also away from people.

"Eina! I'll try and get it's attention, you run and tell people what's happening! Try and find help!" Bell ordered.

"Bell." She simply said as she was scared at what was happening. Bell charged the creature dodging to the right of another swing of it's chains Bell made a slice at the monsters chest getting a scream. The monster tried a swing of its left arm to strike but missed, to which Bell ran a long slice up its arm which it had tried to swing. Bell looked back for just a moment, seeing Eina turn the corner to safety but it was a moment that the monster took advantage of. Swinging its right arm striking Bell hard sending him flying into the wall of a building. Seeing that the human was no longer a problem the Monster continued chasing Eina. Seeing this Bell tried to get up but he began to cough blood and collapsed to the ground, Bell reached into his bag and got out one of his last health elixirs and used it. Once healed He summoned the Royal arm dagger and threw it on a building warping up onto the ledge and began to climb. Once in the roof all he need was to follow the trail of smoke caused by the creatures destruction. Bell began to run across the roofs, simply warping at will across the larger gaps he couldn't jump. Finally he was able to catch up to the monster and saw that it had Eina cornered and was ready to kill her, With a yell Bell simply jumped down weapon ready to dive into the creatures back.

Eina was cornered she had hit a dead end and was going to turn back but she heard a roar and next the creature was there looking at her, slowly approaching her.

Eina could only collapse as she knew this was the end, her life was ending every step the creature made. She looked at the creature in pure terror as it had arrived, letting out a vicious roar she crossed her arms in front of her and closed her eyes waiting. But she heard a scream she recognized that voice.

'Bell?!' She thought as she opened her eyes to see Bell diving for the creature.

Bell had struck just as he planned, it was enough to force it's attention off Eina and back on Bell. Shacking like a wild bull and crashing into building to try and get him off, the monster began to try and get him off. It began to crash into building and seeing as this one would hit him, Bell had to jump off, the creature hit the building but slowly got back up. Bell was in front of Eina readying for the fight, the monster got up and it simply looked at Bell with a bloodlust. The monster began to beat its chest, defiantly and roaring at him. Bell knew this was going to be it, if he didn't end it now.. so Bell simply reached out with his right hand and summoned the Katana of the warrior. Getting into the proper stance Bell waited for it to charge, with a loud yell the monster charged right for them, Bell didn't even react. His mind simply on the proper moment to strike. The creature had now jumped, ready to dive with both its hand ready to smash down on the boy.

"BELL!" Eina screamed in terror for him. Opening his eyes Bell withdrew his blade and with a force like wind stroke at the monsters mid section. Time seemed to slow, Bell looking at the monster with determination and hatred in his eyes. Slowly time seemed to go back and the monster simply fell to the ground in two, followed quickly with its decentagration and a large crystal in its place. Sighing he sheaths his weapon and dismissed it. He turned to Eina knelt down and asked if she was ok to which Eina just grabbed him and held him in her arms.

Bell simply returned the gesture as a few people from the area saw the whole thing the legend of the sword summoner would soon be the new gossip.

"It would seem my interest was well placed. Show me more little Rabbit, show me more excitement." Freya said as she returned home now determined to make the boy hers no matter what.

 **XXXX**

 **Happy Memorial Day. This day maybe filled with barbecue and family get togethers. But remember those Crosses and stars of David all around the world. Those men and woman who can't enjoy this day with their family. Remember their sacrifice and the sacrifice of those before them.**


	5. A bond that can’t be broken

**Shit people. Looking back on the chapters I messed up with the Money system. I'll fix it later but now money is more "realistic" in what people make. Sorry.**

 **XXX**

It was only after ten minutes of hugging Bell for dear life did Eina finally let him go.

"B-Bell!" Eina said as if he was dead and had come to life again. "Don't worry Eina we're both ok." He said smiling at her while helping her up. The two just stood still for a moment before Bell decided to lead the way. Eina was off in never never land with her thoughts.

'How did the silverback get out? Who let it out? Why did it chase after me alone?! How did Bell defeat it? HOW DID BELL DO THAT!??? Where did Bell get that sword???' Was the thoughts that Eina had. Before she knew it Bell had lead her to a restaurant.

"I hope I'm not doing this the wrong way but, I think we should sit down and have a drink of some kind to help ease us off all the adrenaline of the last hour." Bell said getting a automatic nod from Eina who was still shocked by the events.

They had sat down and Eina noticed that her hands were shacking, she just placed them under the table. She had so many things to ask Bell but had no idea where to start but Bell knew what she was thinking.

"You're thinking about all that has happened and how I defeated that monster." He simply said as Eina looked up from her hands and just simply nodded.

"What you saw me do is an Ability only we Lucian' can do, it's part of our.. "Bloodline." Bell said trying to be as honest and yet not crazy.

"I thought your last name is Caelum?" Eina simply said a bit confused.

"It is, but Lucis is the most widely used name for my family, we can "gift" the ability to summon weapons to others but they can not receive the same abilities as a person of Lucian blood." Bell said.

"So what was that weapon you used." She asked.

"That is one of the special weapons only we Lucii can wield. Though others can wield it but only if a Lucian gifts it to them." He simply said. And it was at that that Eina finally asked the important question of them all.

"What is so special about your family Bell? I see The wonderment of being able to do what you do but I'd imagine it'd fade rather quickly. If your so well known."

Bell for his part did his best to come up with the right answer to give.

"The role of the Lucii, well the Lucians is actually a small family, we date back centuries but our family was always small. To be honest I'm amazed that we lasted this long without dying out. We were one of the prominent guardians of our Kingdom, some say it was the Lucii who were picked by the gods to defend our island kingdom. but that's just legend, but the Lucian line has always been dedicated to protecting our home." Bell said with as much honesty he could give without revealing the whole truth.

"But It doesn't matter anymore; as far as I know, I'm the last of my family." Bell said looking down at his water as Eina had an uncomfortable look.

"Sorry for prying so much." She said as her elf ears had dropped down to the side a bit.

"Don't be Eina, nothing could have been done anyway." Bell said looking up at the sky, thinking about what will happen to his home and his people.

"Why are you hiding your true potential and power? Why hide your rank?" Eina asked. It was a fair question, if he didn't hide his progress and his reputation he could have joined any Familia he wanted, they'd welcome him with open arms. Yet here he was hiding in the suns shadow, keeping his power to himself joining a Familia That is absolutely poor.

"I've had a taste of notoriety, I've seen and felt what being well known and famous looks like first hand. It feels good, and it's a poison, I was thought that it's alright to have those feelings of pride and accomplishment, but it must also be balanced with humbleness, meekness, never look down on the weak, but always protect. What's the point of having notoriety, fame is only temporary."

Bell finished his explanation to Eina.

"Still, it would help make you life easier as an adventure, the more well known you are the stronger people will approach to ask to join their expeditions or form parties to dungeon hunt, it's to increase your survival."

"I know Eina, but a lot of Adventures... they seem to full of themselves." He simply said taking a drink.

Eina just didn't know what to say, she was exhausted.

After they finished their drinks they got up and Bell decided it was enough excitement for one day.

"Eina, why don't I escort you home, I know you must be exhausted from all this." Bell said to which Eina just agreed.

On their way Eina decided to ask just a few more questions.

"What was your life like Bell, before you had to leave Insomnia?"

"Before I was taken to train, My life was actually pretty well off. These "rich boy cloths" Well, my family was quite wealthy. Key word was. Father was always busy with work and mother was just as busy, I spent my days rather lonely, the maids would sometimes play with me but they knew there was a limit to friendliness and closeness. But it is some of the best memories I have." Bell said

"Then Why are you Here Bell? Shouldn't you be back home?" Eina asked puzzled.

"My guardians.. they were the ones responsible for bringing me here. Last I heard our Kingdom was on the verge of collapse. They sent me away so that I could live." Bell said with a heavy voice.

Eina was lost with what to say next but felt she had to say something.

"Why did you become an Adventurer?" She asked next.

"Honestly It was the best option for me, I was trained to fight, being an Adventurer was the best option I saw.

"Do you think you'll ever return home?" She asked as he stoped to think on those words. He remembered the words of the Astrals, his instructions to wait until the time was right, but when was that time? Would it even be by his life time?

"I-I Don't know." Was his simple reply.

They had arrived at her home, the day beyond what they had expected, but it solidified their friendship with an breakable bond.

"Bell could you wait here a moment?" Eina asked.

"Of course.

It was five minutes until she returned. "You May have had a huge responsibility and more Bell." She said looking at him. "But I'm glad you're here and that I met you. You're a hero through and through Bell and I know Orario is lucky to have you. So please, take this. She said as she handed Bell a emerald arm guard pice.

Bell was surprised by her words and this gift she was giving him.

"T-thank you." Bell said touched by what she was doing and he looked away shyly.

"B-but are you sure?" He asked only to receive a nod.

"Please take it, not for my sake but for yours. You never know when an Adventurer will die. I've met a lot of Adventurers who never came back. I don't want you to go away; so maybe it is for my sake." She said getting embarrassed and trying to laugh it off slightly.

"When I saw how determined you were when you first became an adventure I wanted to help you, so.. please take it." She said as she looked at him with a gentle smile.

Bell just looked at her for a moment, moved by her words a single tear rolled done his eye as he smiled back.

"Thank you Eina, for everything." He said as his smile was ever strong.

Suddenly Eina bent down just a bit and kissed him on his cheek turning him into a red mess spouting gibberish as he couldn't process what had happened. Eina just giggled as she too sported a blush. Though she recovered quickly she simply said "see you at the guild.. my hero." As she entered her home Bell just stood there like a rock. But he soon came back to reality, realizing he was looking like an idiot he finally took his leave. Thinking back to what she had said, he couldn't help but smile at the days events and the precious gift he would always cherish.

Bell was on his way back as the sun was setting, he was taking an allway route thinking back on his day. That's when someone bumped stright into him and fell down.

"Are you Alright?" Bell asked in concern only to be interrupted by another voice.

"Your not getting away this time!" Another person came running twords them his sword drawn readying to strike. Seeing this Bell pulled out his knife and blocked the strike. Seeing this surprised the girl and shocked the man trying to harm her.

"You know this girl?" The man asked backing down.

"No I just met her." Bell said still ready.

"Then why are you protecting this trash?" He asked.

"Honestly, you call yourself a man, you attack a defenseless young girl? Your no man." Bell said not happy with with what this person was trying to do.

"You think you know me?! Or her! You're pissing me off!" The man Yelled readying to attack him.

"Enough." A new voice said stopping the two from continuing their fight. Looking to the left Bell saw that it was Ryu.

"You shouldn't be sword fighting in the middle of the city." She simply said.

"And who are you?" The man asked not getting a response so he was about to attack her only for her to stop him simply by intimidation and authority.

"I don't want to get violent but I will, and I tend to go overboard" She said which was enough to intimidate the man to walk away.

"Thanks Ryu." Bell simply said returning his own weapon,

"Are you-" Bell was going to ask only to find that the girl had disappeared.

"Strange." Bell simply said.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much Mister Caelum, a simple disagreement that's all. But please be careful in meddling in affairs, if anything were to happen to you Syr would be very upset." Ryu said as she began to take her leave.

"I supose I should, _it's gotten me into a few pinches._ " Bell said, that last in a whisper but the elf heard him regardless. Wondering what he meant for a moment

As Bell was done saying that his stomach growled, as he looked embarrassed he noted the bag of food she had in her arms. "Those yours or the Pub?" Bell asked. "For the pub."

"Do you mind if I go there with you?" Bell asked politely.

"I do not mind, I believe our "best cook" is always welcome." Ryu answered him notting the mild look of embarrassment at his skill for the pub' kitchen.

The walk there was filled with silence, Bell felt uncomfortable by it but noted that Ryu seemed content on the silence so he just kept quite as well. Only ten minutes of walking and they arrived at the pub. Bell noted that it was busy as usual but the Loki Familia was absent tonight, or they already left before.

"Ahh Ryu glad your back and hey! Brought our best money maker as well. Oh dressed for a special occasion too." Mia said happy to see Bell, the others greeting him as well. As he took a seat.

"Hello Bell, what would you like?" Syr asked.

"I'll have the Pasta and some water please." As he got settled in he began to drift in thought about the events of the day ignoring the gossip for today.

"I'm telling you man, Tina saw it with her own eyes the kid just summoned a sword out of thin air!" One patron said to his group.

"And I'm calling Bullshit! No one can summon swords out of thin air!" The other said gulping down his drink.

"I heard the same from Wallace, he was there as well and he saw the same thing as Tina, so it has to be true." The other said.

"Great, first there's this Nulla Domus person now there's this Sword summoner.. what if thier he same person?!"

"Now THAT is BS." The whole group said. And they weren't the only group to be talking about it, others around the city were all abuzz about the new legend. Most just chocked it as just gossip and legend, few actually believed it.

"Here you go Bell." Syr said placing his food down. "Thank you."

"Neh Mister Caelum, we were wondering if you could teach us how to make some of the dishes you served the other day, we'd really appreciate it, and we'd give you a discount on all meals from now on as well." Mia asked when she approached his table.

"Sure I don't mind." Bell simply said as it was going to be busy night.

Later that Night Bell headed home to the Blue Pharmacy with a couple of bags in hand Bell still had a hard time believing that he was in a Familia, but he was happy that he was in one like Miach'. The sun was just setting when he arrived, Naza as usual was at the front; just now closing.

"Hello Caelum." Naza greeted him.

"Hey Naza, where's everyone?"

"Lord Miach is in the back making some Potions, Daphne and Cassandra are upstairs."

"Any luck with sells today?"

"We made only seven thousand Valis today. What about you?"

"Well I had to spend some today so that leaves me with fifteen thousand left. I plan on going to look for some extra armor tomorrow, or at least scout out some for later, then It's another day at the dungeon. Here I brought some food for everyone." He said as he too decided to head upstairs after setting supper down. The building itself in which the Miach Familia resided actually was a three story building minus the basement. The second floor which consisted of five rooms was where the ladies stayed, while the top floor which consisted of six rooms were where Bell and Miach stayed.

Bell knocked on the door in which Daphne and Cassandra stayed, he waited a moment until the door opened. Seeing Cassandra and Daphne behind on her bed Bell simply told them that supper was downstairs for them, to which they both thanked him. Bell was a new member sure, but those two seemed distant. He was hoping that he could get to know them and be friends, but.. the only time he really spent with them was when they were burying bodies, which Bell admittedly acknowledged that isn't the best way to make first impressions. Where they scared of him? He wouldn't blame them. But he just hoped he could get to know them soon.

 **XXX**

 **And that's that. Sorry for this chapter being short compared to the others. But oh well. I wanted to get his chapter out for the Weekend. So please enjoy! Review be kind. Follow.**


	6. A request for training

**In mythology, the name Syr was an Alias That Freya used when she would visit mortals.**

 **Chloe Rollo level 4: occupation, waitress of the Hostess of Fertility. A** **professional Assassin.**

 **Chloe was born to parents that were members of a Familia that acted as a criminal organization. From the moment she was born, she was taught different methods of assassination, and was praised when she properly utilized them. However, she began to dislike her Familia after her mother died while protecting her. Her Goddess agreed to let her leave, though she was ordered to assassinate a Level 3 knight of the empire using only a knife.**

 **Despite the extreme difficulty of her task, she was successful, levelling up in the process. After leaving her Familia, she traveled around for a while, until she came to Orario around nine years before the story. While there, she failed her first mission, which was to assassinate the captain of the Ganesha Familia Shakti Varma barely escaping with her life, and began refusing jobs to kill first class adventurers. Eventually, after failing to kill a wanted Ryuu, she joined the Hostess of Fertility.**

 **Despite being an assassin, she had a strict code of conduct, as she only killed people she considered to be scum and those who were resolved to die.**

 **XXX**

The next day Bell was up around town, he decided to head to Babel to check the stores there, he was actually overwhelmed by the prices of all the merchandise. 'So this is what the life of a high class Adventurer looks like.' Bell thought for a moment, the things on display were far out of his reach, but this wasn't what he came for, no. The place he was headed for was several floors up, the area where new blacksmiths were located. He took the elevator to the floor, that area was much more lively, the halls filled with Adventurers and stall keeps, half of those stalls manned by smiths showing their work. Bell thought for a brief moment what smiths do if they saw the work and beauty of the royal arms, and having a light chuckle as he saw a door That peeked his interest.

 _Armor room_

'Not the most original name, but let's see.' He thought as he began to browse the depressing room. A lot of the armor on the shelves were dust ridden, a few of the armor stands had webs, he could tell that the person behind the desk really didn't care and only wanted to leave when his shift ended. Bell was browsing the shelves, he saw quite a few things that were good to the eye, but he knew looks never mattered. It was durability and the materials that were used is what made it important, if it does it's job then looks don't matter. He was sad to see that not many things were plate armor, a lot of chainmail but he chocked it up as being to expensive and difficult for new smiths. As he continued to browse he noticed just out of the corner of his eye it was a set of armor, a chest piece and arm guards, he lifted it up to feel it's weight, it was light. He continued to examine the armor the liked what he saw, it wasn't black, the Royal colors but it did match his hair and eyes.

'At least it matches me.' He thought as he began to examine them, 9'900 Valis... well that's not as bad as the other things.. "Welf Crozzo huh." Aftet a short time of debating Bell decided he would buy the set and use it in the dungeon; He would stop by the pub for some breakfast as well before heading in.

"Nya, Hello Caelum what's on the menu today?" Chloe asked as Bell entered, eying him in his new armor but always drifting to his ass, which in Chloe' words were "untapped fruits."

"Just some eggs and ham please." Bell asked, completely unaware of the predatory looks his ass always gets from the Cat.

"Hello Caelum." Ryu said as she stoped for a moment to greet him as the pub wasn't really busy.

"Hello Ryu How are you today?" Bell asked as the elf sat down in the seat in front of him.

"I am fine, I see you have some armor, it suits you, heading to the dungeon?"

"Yep, hoping to bag some big items! Miach and Naza also asked for a few special items for Potions as well."

"Well just remember to be careful, lone Adventurers can be overwhelmed even by low level monsters." Ryu said giving her advise.

"Thank you I will." Bell respond happy to have the advise.

"Here you go rich boy!" Chloe responded with his breakfast.

"Thank you Chloe!"

"You know Mister Caelum, Syr was hoping to catch you today before you left for the dungeon."

"Really? Do you know for what?"

"Not really, but she went out for an errand she'll be back soon I'm sure."

"Well I can wait for her to see what it is She wanted to ask." Bell said surprised.

"I think she'll appreciate that,.. but I must get back to work now." Ryu said as she got back to work.

"Take care." Bell said going back to his food. After he finished he eating he waited for around ten minutes before he heard his name.

"Bell?" Syr said a little surprised at seeing the object of her affection but soon smiled. "Hello Syr, Ryu said you wanted to see me?"

"Yes in fact I have something for you for when you head into the Dungeon." She said as she went to get the very thing she made.

Bell simply stood wondering, but shortly after she left she came back with her hands behinds her back.

"Here." Syr said handing him another lunch box, with a light blush on cheeks and a smile timid smile.

"T-thank you." Bell said touched, and a light blush on his face as well.

"Take your blush fest outside." Mia said, in a serious but also joking manner getting both blush more then before.

"You know, I saw you fight that silverback monster the yesterday." Syr confessed getting a bit of a panicked expression from Bell, or was it embarrassment? Both? Regardless Syr simply said five words that rocked him to his core.

"And I fell in love." Syr whispered as she leaned in his right ear. Bell a blushing mess having never been confessed to, and just not having any interaction with the opposite gender. Syr just playfully stuck her tongue out and walked back in, but not before giving a cute wink right at him to which he was fully aware of.

Bell was walking to the Dungeon entrance, completely unaware of his surroundings, thinking on the words Syr had spoken to him.

'Syr was just kidding..Right?' Bell thought as he was walking to the dungeon contemplating on Syr' words. He noticed more the people with the backpacks which were WAYY to big for their size. As Bell looked and contemplated on the supporters he heard a voice behind him.

"Mister! Hey Mister!" A voice sounded behind him; Bell turned to look but didn't see anyone he looked down and saw someone he immediately knew.

"You're that girl from yesterday." Bell said to her, but more to himself then to her.

"What are you saying mister? We've never met before." She said still in her happy tone.

"Your that Prum who was running away yesterday." Bell said in a bit of a serious tone.

"Sorry Mister, but as you can see." She said as she pulled down her hood "I'm a Cianthrope." She said wiggling her ears.

"Wow you are." Bell said as he reached for them to feel for himself. Bell would never admittedly say it but ever since he saw people with Animal ears and tails he wanted to pet them and see what they felt like. And he believed that only a few people would even remotely give him a tiny chance to. Anya and Chloe would never let him live it down, plus he always felt a chill in his soul if he ever thought about asking Chloe. Naza... That was just a line he felt he shouldn't cross. Bell got a little carried away until he heard the moans of the Girl. Only then did he realize what he was doing.

"O-oh I'm sorry!" Bell said quickly and embarrassingly. Soon after the little fiasco they sat at the fountain and began to discuss the deal. ( **The outcome of their relationship is the virtually same** **as in the anime because I'm too lazy to write this, plus I find it boring to write this segment about Bell and Lilly meeting each other and forming their bond. We all know it. and all. I have more important plans to write for this story so. YADAYADA sorry if someone was looking forward to it.)**

"The Miach Familia was sitting around the table, having heard the account of the past two day with Bell and Lillie, all from Bell while Lilly just sat on her chair timid. Miach was disappointed in The events That Lilly did to his new member, Daphne and Cassandra were just silent, Bell thought they weren't used to him yet but he did notice a small amount of worry in the eyes of Cassandra. Naza was the most "emotional" about it.

"I am very upset about all this, and you now have the gall to stand there." Naza said with a sharp glare.

"Everyone, please, I am fully aware of the things she has done to me, but I have accepted them and have forgiven her, as is my sole right. I ask and hope that you can do so as well." Bell said pleading to his Familia.

"Your forgiveness and humble nature is an inspiration." Daphne said, mostly as a rebuke but he could tell their was a subtle tone of genuineness; but it was the first time he heard her talk so much towards him.

"Well.. if Bell says so then.. alright I'll trust his judgment on this." Miach said which was pretty much the end of the conversation.

"Thank you." Bell said with a soft smile to Miach, as Lilly just bowed deeply to them.

"Daphne, Cassandra, I need you two to start accompanying Bell into the Dungeon first thing tomorrow. With Lilly' help a four man party is just the boost we need to help our repairs and our next months rent."

"Lord Miach!" Daphne yelled standing up from the chair placing her hands on the table with a moderate slam. Cassandra just looked to the side avoiding eye contact. This action surprised everyone there sans Bell as he had an inclination.

"Lilly, can you please wait outside for a moment, I need to have a very serious talk with my Familia." Bell said, using his tone of authority that he was trained to use. A tone that held power and no room for arguments, quite frankly it surprised everyone there, though Miach had heard this tone before. Lilly did as Bell requested, once the door was closed Bell simply sighed and looked at both Daphne and Cassandra, though Daphne the most.

"Why do you hate me?" Bell asked taking everyone by surprise. Ever since that night with the Soma Familia you both have been avoiding me, hardly even talking to me. Are you scared of me?" Bell asked with some sadness in his eyes. This surprised everyone.

"We don't hate you Caelum." Cassandra said in a bit of a quiet tone.

"Mister Caelum, I know they haven't been too social with you but that's hardly a cause to think they hate you." Miach said adding his two cents in.

"Lord Miach, I KNOW there is something about me that makes these two uneasy around me, I admit our first meeting wasn't the best, and burying bodies isn't the best first impression, but I genuinely want be be friends with you two, we're all a Familia and if we are to survive we need to trust each other." Bell responded to the two girls.

"There is something about you Bell that makes us feel uneasy." Daphne simply said surprising Bell.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"You killed FIVE Adventures, one of which was a level 3 the rest at least 2, without much hassle. You're dangerous, I don't want the Miach Familia in danger in any way, because I'll put a stop to any danger that threatens our Familia." Daphne said in a threatening tone.

"Cassandra!" Miach said raising out of his seat ready to rebuke her words only for Bell to stop him.

"As you should, but am I really seen as an enemy? A threat to Miach, to Naza? To you?" Bell asked.

"I can't shake off that you feel dangerous, if you think I'll take my eye off you then-" Daphne was cut off by Naza this time, her metal prosthetic arm leaving a very big crater. Anger in her eyes.

"Daphne." She began to speak in a low and angered voice. "Bell saved my life twice, he saved Lord Miach' life as well, all on the same day! He could have ignored those Soma members who came here to harm us but he didn't. When Diancecht came to evict us from here Caelum here gave up his own money to help us, NONE of those he had any reason to! He joined our Familia out of his own will! You may not like him solely on emotions, but at the VERY least you owe him the chance to prove you wrong!" Naza scolded the woman. Bell just looking on with a small Grimm expression. Daphne just scoffed but sat down looking at Bell for a moment before finally nodding her head. Signaling she would do it, even if it was under duress.

Once that was settled Bell got up and went to the door to tell Lilly to come back.

"Thank you for the privacy Lilly, please." Bell said ushering her to sit in his seat. "Daphne here doesn't fully trust me, and I won't hold that against her, I've been a member for three days now, and if I'm going to continue to be in your Familia it's time I tell you a little bit about me. Certainly will help with your trust." Bell said looking at Daphne . The others including Cassandra were all quite as they were about to hear more about their new member, friend and savior.

"Daphne is not wrong that she feels that I am dangerous. I was trained since I was a child to be a warrior." Bell started getting surprised looks, even from Daphne.

"I'm not from this country, I was born on a small Island Kingdom of great magic, in the Capitol city called Insomnia, my Family, The Lucis Caelum were one of the primary guardians of our Kingdom." As Bell was saying these things a few questions popped up.

"What was the name of your Kingdom Bell?" Lilly asked.

"That doesn't matter anymore Lilly, my home was on the verge of being destroyed." Bell said with obvious sorrow in his voice.

Daphne was the next to ask a question. "What were your family like? And what was the roll as guardians?"

"The roll of the Lucii were to protect our Kingdom, in particular a crystal, not only one of the symbols of our Kingdom but a crystal that held great magical powers, it's beauty unmatched, legends say that it housed the soul of the world." Bell said intriguing a few members.

And as you can guess, we were pretty well off, my Black suit you've seen me wear has gotten me the nickname "rich boy" which they are not wrong, we were very well off, key word was."

"Where your family always trained at a young age?" Naza asked.

"While we Lucii were the chief guardians, I'm the first to be trained as a child. I was taken away at the age of ten by my five guardians, they trained and fought me everything I know."

"What about your parents? They just accepted that?" Miach asked.

"My parents were murderd, it was the reason why my five guardians took me. When they died that was one of the signals that showed our Kingdom was entering dark times. For years they thought me how to fight in multiple styles and weapons. But it was not enough. When I returned I was not strong enough to defeat our enemy." Bell said as he shed tears at what he remembered. Lilly closest to him put her hand on his shoulder. The others looked on with varying looks of pity, Naza and Miach the strongest.

"When we knew we couldn't stop our enemy my five guardians worked together to help me escape, and they sent me here, my guardians staying behind to fight, as far as I know I am the last of my family, but to be honest, we go back to the very founding of our Kingdom, centuries ago, but we were always a small family, in honesty it never cease to amaze me that we survived for so long." After a brief moment of silence for them to take all that in Bell simply asked "any questions?"

"I thought your last name was Caelum?" Cassandra asked getting a nod from Lilly.

"It is but Lucis was the name we primarily went by and used."

"What is your home like? I've never heard of a place called Insomnia?" Miach asked.

"It was a peaceful land, very diverse in environment and animals. A magical Kingdom, Insomnia, the crown city of my home. Beautiful in many ways, our people were always strong willed but we had a fierce love of home and family."

"What was this Crystal?" Daphne asked intrigued herself.

"The crystal, which in legend is said to house the soul of the world itself. It is strong in magic, however, only the Royal family can wield its power fully, which is why the crystal is one of the symbols of our kings and queens.

"I've seen you use magic, chant less at that! No one is capable of chant less magic, short chants sure but what you do is unheard of!" Lilly said getting more surprised as she went. Naza also remembering the day Bell saved her.

"That's right, you used a thunder spell the day you saved me." Naza said as well, getting shocked looks from Miach, Daphne and Cassandra.

"Some people from my Kingdom could use chant less magic, as said before the Royal family above the rest, the Royal family could "gift" the magical power of the crystal to others, but some people can use magic without it, though again not to the degr or power as the Royal family." Bell said as he brought his right hand up and flames appeared as he welded it around his hand. ( **Like the opening of Kingsglaive)** This action shocked everyone present.

"This alone is huge, is there anyway you could teach chant less magic? Mages would go insane for the knowledge to do that." Lili asked other agreeing with her.

"I'm afraid that won't be possible. Plus this isn't something I want to just flash around." Bell said in a way that ended the subject right away.

"What's with the ring?" Daphne asked. Others also noticed it before and wondered about it's beauty.

"This is the ring of the Lucii, it's the symbol of my family, passed down from generation to generation. It is also the symbol for the next heir of the family. It's one of the very last things I have of my home, and the most precious and important to me." Bell said looking at it and thinking over it.

The QA went on for ten minutes, Bell as usual being as truthful as he could without looking and sounding like a nut job. It was evening and the sun was almost setting. Miach offered Lili a room to which she accepted, seeing as it was a going to be a long day. Bell however wanted to head to the guild first and report in with Eina. And wondered if they could head to the dungeon in the middle of the day to which everyone agreed to.

As Bell entered the guild the next day he looked towards the desk to look for Eina but she wasn't at the desk. But he heard her call out to him behind him and saw her, with someone else, a blond girl he knew. One of the most famous adventures in the city a member of the Loki Familia. Ais Wallenstein. As he walked over to them he reached out his hand to Ais.

"Sword princess." He simply said as she returned the gesture.

"Miss Wallenstein here found something and is returning it to you." Eina said smiling. As she said that Ais brought out the arm guard that Bell had lost the other day and presented it to him.

Bell' face beamed with delight and relief as he took it back, he smiled at Eina who returned one and looked at Ais and replied "Thank you!" To which Ais just nodded. As Bell looked at it he was hit with a question.

"Excuse me Ais, how did you know this belonged to me? I don't recall meeting you in the dungeon?" Bell inquired.

"I saw you fight a few times in the Dungeon, I want to know how you fight and how you've gotten so strong... Sword Summoner, or is it Nulla Domus?."

Ais said, shocking Bell and Eina. Bell himself the most as he frantically looked around hoping no one heard her, thankfully no one did to which Bell sighed. "Eina can we have one of the private rooms to discuss this?" He asked as Eina just nodded and led them to one of the private rooms reserved for Adventurers and their advisers. Once they were seated Eina left to give them privacy as she had to get back to work.

The two simply sat Ais starring at the young royal and Bell just sat uncontrollably, a embarrassed look on his face, Bell decided he couldn't take the atmosphere any longer so he started it off.

"How do you know my identity? And what's this Sword summoner talk?"

"It wasn't easy, mostly just guess work, which was increased when I saw you a few times fighting, and I heard rumors that a white headed boy just summoned a sword out of thin air, and you where the only one who matched the description."

Hearing her words Bell simply shrunk into his chair, hands over his burning face. He knew he was better then acting like the way he was but he couldn't help it.

"So what is it that you want?" Bell asked as he knew she wanted something other then just small talk.

"I want you to teach me how you leveled up so fast and how to summon weapons like you." Ais simply asked. Bell did expect a request towards something like that but regardless he was taken aback by the request. Here was what was possibly the most famous Adventurer asking to be trained by someone new.

"Do others know about me?" Bell simply asked.

"Most have heard the rumors but most chalk it up to that, simply rumors. Even I myself didn't think you were one in the same, until I acted like I knew and your reaction confirmed my suspicion." Her words struck Bell HARD. How can he call himself a Royal if he could be played like that?!

"I should tell you, the way I summon swords is something only my family can do, it's not something that can be thought. I can however help train you in a few techniques. But this should never be seen as a shortcut to growing faster, that alone depends on you." Bell said, as Ais nodded in acknowledgment. A little bummed that she wouldn't be able to do some of the things Bell had done.

"Then We can meet early in the morning before dawn on the eastern wall to train, as I have to meet up with my Familia in a couple of hours if that will work?" Bell asked to which Ais agreed to. Bell had a inclination that things were going to get interesting and not in a good way but he decided to put that in the back of his mind as he decided to hangout at the Hostess of Fertility until the time to go to the dungeon arrived.


	7. The ninth floor Minotaur and a Poll

Chapter 7: The ninth floor Minotaur and a Poll

 **Here we are with the next chapter. Please enjoy and read for the Poll at the end with more information.**

 **The Ninth floor Minotaur.**

* * *

Bell, Daphne, Cassandra and Lill were all in the dungeon, to be more accurate floor 7. The strategy was to rush the upper floors but spend time in floors 9 through 14, so far it was going great. Lill would provide rear support, with her arrows, Cassandra would act as her guard, of which Cassandra used a Spear as her weapon, Bell and Daphne were the frontline, Bell still used his dagger he had bought, Daphne was a duel welder, her weapons of choice? Swords. She could deal in short swords and great swords as well but the ones she used were what she liked. Both Daphne and Cassandra' weapons were quite beautiful, reminders of their time with the Apollo Familia. And for some of those memories... things they wanted to forget. The four were almost finished with the seventh floor, thanks to their teamwork and Bell' level they had little trouble with the monsters. Bell was glad and impressed at how well Daphne and Cassandra were in skill and their own team work; If Bell had to describe the relationship of the two it would be sisterly. Daphne being the more brave and daring, while Cassandra was the shy and meek one. But he saw how much they cared for each other, and he couldn't help but hope that they would survive this life as Adventurers.

"Behind you master Bell!" Lill shouted as she saw three dire wolves charge from behind the boy, Lill using her arrows to kill one and injure another, while Bell turned around to strike the last one, Daphne finishing the injured Direwolf. As the last monster was dealt with, the way was clear for them to move to level 8. Just as they entered the entrance they stoped to rest and eat.

"Here you go everybody." Lili said as she sat down the basket that held their lunch; as everyone sat down Cassandra began the conversation.

"So what do you think we'll find from here on?"

"Nothing we can't handle. These monsters are push overs for us." Daphne said as she took a bite of her sandwich.

"That maybe Daphne, but always remember, anything can happen in the dungeon." Bell said to Daphne only to get a sharp grunt from the woman.

"Well Lili has to agree with Daphne, with the four of us, this is going to be easy." Lili said with such certainty that even Bell couldn't help but to agree with everyone.

The four finished their lunch with little said after that, and they cleared the eight floor with ease, just as they did with the previous floors. However.. after spending thirty minutes in the ninth floor is when it turned to shit. The dungeon floor suddenly erupted with the sound of a very menacing roar that stoped Everyone in their tracks. "What the heck was that?" Bell said to the group, next they heard a blood curdling scream from a man and a woman, so sharp and terror filled were their screams that it brought Bell to a flashback of when he was back in Lucis, and witnessing people fall pray to the star scourge, he was brought out as quickly as he was taken, by the sounds of squelching blood hitting everywhere. The sound combined with the screams had Daphne and Cassandra petrified where they stood, the power behind the roar, the inhuman screams of terror by the now dead Adventurers were too much for the two lvl 2 women.

Lili wasn't faring any better but she at least had her wits still with her. Bell, he had a cold sweat, his memories of facing off against the deamons especially the giants never were his favorite foes. Then right in front of the group stood a Minotaur, clearly brandishing a great Sword covered and dripping with the blood of its victims, the Minotaur let out a roar so fierce and with such hate and bloodlust that it filled them with terror. But this wasn't the terror that they had felt when they first heard the monster no; this was a fear that you knew you were going to die, a fear knowing that you couldn't escape. Daphne just collapsed on her knees tears flowing so freely it almost seemed inhuman. Cassandra had long sense lost control of her bladder but she was crawling away, so petrified was the seers fear she was crippled into nothing but a crawling mess. All these reactions were just from the monsters roar, which only lasted a few seconds but once it finished it's war cry it charged with death it's shadow.

"BELL!" Lili by nothing but a miracle managed to get out, it was enough for Bell to be brought out of his own thoughts; he just had enough time to bring out his dagger he had bought when he first became an Adventurer but the strike from the Minotaur was so strong that it threw Bell back, it felt as though he had a broken bone, though that wasn't the case. So strong was the power of the strike that it actually broke the Blade; before he knew it the Minotaur left Bell and was charging for the other three, it was only when the monster was charging them did Cassandra and Daphne regain their senses Cassandra was the one whom the creature had in its sights; "CASSANDRA!" Daphne screamed in terror as she was about to watch her friend and in ways her sister die and she was hopeless to do anything.

Time was going so slow, so slow in fact that it might as well have come from an evil deity, Daphne despite the fact that this was going on in only seconds, She remembered when she first met Cassandra, how they grew up together in the Empire ( **Actual Nation in Danmachi)** she remembered how the two were always together thick and thin and the horrible times when they were on the run from the Apollo Familia. Her life with Cassandra now fixing to end and here she was helpless to even move a muscle; she hated this moment, she hated the World, she hated Apollo for bringing them here to Orario, she hated the monster that was stealing her friend away but most of all, she hated herself. She was always there to watch out for Cassandra and here, when she needed her the most she had failed her. All of this was going through her mind, Daphne could only watch with the look of pure defeat and loss of hope etched on her face and eyes.

Cassandra was only ten feet away from The closest person which was Lili, she saw the Minotaur head stright for her, her life flashing right before her eyes but that was only a millisecond, she only had time for one thought before she would die. 'Daphne, I'm sorry, I love you' was all she could say as she watched as the Minotaur swings it's blade for the kill. But right as the blade was half way to her neck she saw a flash and the sound of lighting and the Minotaur flew to her right stright into the wall. She looked to where the strike had come from and saw Bell with his hand outstretched, "GET BEHIND ME!" Bell all but screamed as he kept his focus solely on the monster. Before Cassandra could register what was going on Lili grabbed her right arm and told her to do as Bell had said, automatically she did as she was told just as Daphne was getting up as well. The Minotaur screamed more in anger then in pain, but It slowly got up with its sword as an aid a big black spot adorned its right side.

'This isn't like the Minotaur I killed saving Naza.. no, this is on par with a Deamon.. this is going to be a hard fight.. no matter, I've faced worse.' Bell thought as he watched the Minotaur get up, by know the others were right behind him weapons drawn and ready, no longer off guard by its power. "What's the plan Master Bell?!" Lili said in worry and fear. "We have to kill this thing, we can't let it roam around this low a floor." He said, "Are you crazy! This kind of power is not natural! This is almost a floor boss with this kind of power! We need to run and get help before we take it on!" Daphne said as she thought the idea was stupid to face it the way they were.

"If we do, then it will escape, and kill more people before it can be found, if we don't deal with it now it's killing spree will continue. We HAVE to kill it NOW." Bell said putting his foot down. He saw that the Minotaur was about to charge again, "but Bell we're no where near strong enough to face it, plus you don't have a weapon anymore." Cassandra said. "I've got all I need to kill it." Bell simply said as he stretched out his hand again to launch a lighting attack, the medium pitched hum of this attack signifying he was charging up the attack then with a bright light unleashed his elemancy attack. Striking the Minotaur stright back into the wall, this time a good two feet into it, this time the monster screamed out in pain. The three could only look in awe after truly seeing the power of the Crystal and the Royal magic. But that awe was soon washed away as they saw that the Minotaur simply grabbed the sides of the dent and pulled itself out, a roar of defiance as it charged as soon as it escaped its rocky layer.

"Shit." Bell could only say as the Minotaur charged but not at the same speed as before which was just the thing they would need. Bell countercharges the Minotaur ignoring the yells of the others, When in range the Minotaur swung its sword ready to kill, but Bell summoned the Sword of the Tall and struck with equal power. The serrated part of the sword moved like a chainsaw creating sparks and catching the monster off guard, Bell pushed the sword away which was pushed downwards due to the action of the sword and surprise and struck across its chest drawing blood and another scream.

But the Minotaur didn't take long to recover as it swung it's sword to the side to strike and Bell blocked it but the monster struck with its left hand hitting Bell on the side causing him to stagger back. "I'll keep him busy, you three attack from the sides and rear! Lili you'll be the most important! Keep him agitated with your arrows!" Bell said as he gave the battle plan. "R-right!" They all said getting into their battle stances. "Just remember to watch out for its swings, they pack a punch." Bell said as he gave quick glances to Cassandra and Daphne.

Bell went in to attack, while Daphne and Cassandra ran behind him on his sides, Lili shot a barrage of Arrows to which the Minotaur just swatted them away but it was what Bell needed as he went for a strike again but he was blocked by the creature, Cassandra struck its side with her spear while Daphne did the same. However the strike did little to the monster, In fact it just shrugged them off as if nothing happened, it's focus solely on Bell; the two squared off in that moment, Bell pushed the beast' sword back and he gain some distance from the monster. Bell struck with another lightning attack but this time the Minotaur blocked it with its sword, but suffered burns from the arching of the lightning reaching its shoulders. "Get back Cassandra and Daphne!" Bell shouted as he decided to use a fire attack, as soon as the two were at the safe distance he let loose a medium sized ball of exploding fire, Bell saw that it was a direct hit but then saw that the beast wasn't even effected by it. "It's resistant to Fire!" Lili yells, more to herself then to the others. "No shit!" Daphne responded back.

It was at this moment that Bell decided to summon the Axe of the conquer, the sword of the wise and the Katana of the warrior along with the sword in his hand, with but a shove of his empty right hand the three royal arms flew right into the beast pushing it back right into the wall the three weapons piercing deep into the wall of rock pinning the monster, it's screams of pain echoing through the dungeon. Bell with his great sword charged and drove the Royal blade stright into the monsters head. With a sickening crack of bone and a flow of blood it was over, the beast disintegrated and a large magic stone laid at its place. Bell let out a sigh of relief as he returned his weapons, turning around he saw Daphne embracing Cassandra with everything she had, tears flowing freely.

"I thought I lost you." She cried into the chest of her friend and sister. Cassandra was faring no better, but she just embraced her, holding her as if the world would end should she let go.

"Master Bell!" Lili asked as she was both worried for Bell and entranced over his display of defeating that monster. Bell simply walked over to the sword it was welding, picked up up and examined it. 'Definitely a high grade weapon... And not cheap either. That Minotaur even if it was that strong wouldn't have been able to defeat said Adventurer with the weapon it had earlier.. no.. somethings wrong here, this was giving not taken.' Bell thought to himself as the blade the Minotaur used simply disappeared in a flash of blue light, signaling that it was now in Bell arsenal. "Is everyone okay?" Bell asked as he turned to see his familia and friend. All three had a look of bewilderment on there faces as they just looked and tried to process what Bell had done. Knowing what they were thinking bell simply sighed and said "I've fought tougher monsters then that, though it did surprise me a few times." He said as he ushered them that it was time to leave. Above ground and in the top of Babel tower Freya could only smile in lust and exciment at what she had witnessed, her blouse completely soaked with the desire of lust and sex.

* * *

The four had made it back safely and with no incident after there encounter with that beast, they went stright to the guild and cashed in there bounty, a good hundred thousand Valis thanks to the Minotaur. After dividing it equally though the Familia members were saving more then half their earnings for the rent, all four went back to the blue pharmacy.

It was quiet, all the way, quiet from when they left the dungeon, quiet from the guild and quiet on the way home. Cassandra was the one to break the silence which was a rarity for the woman. "What was all that Bell?" She asked voicing the shared thoughts of the other two.

"My Magic." Bell simply said as he kept walking.

"There is no magic like yours Bell! Me and Cassandra should know! We grew up in the capital city of the Empire and there is a reason it's the knowledge hub of the world, me and Cassandra spent our time in the library. And no magic is recorded in history like yours! Hell Chantless magic doesn't exist nor does the ability to summon weapons like you do. If it were it would be huge in every part of the world." Daphne said grabbing his shoulder to stop him.

"I see.. Well I like to keep this a secret as much as possible, I don't want fame, notoriety nor anything else of that nature. And your right Daphne, my magic is unique." Bell said getting an angered look from Daphne.

"Are you Royalty Bell?" Cassandra asked, getting an iridiculous look from Cassandra, and a blank stare from Lili, and in the mind of Bell, shock. Thankfully it was Daphne that saved the moment for Bell.

"Don't be ridiculous Cas, you know the royalty in any kingdom doesn't have.. whatever the hell Bell did, plus none of them have his name."

"Yeah. Sorry." Cassandra said look away bashfully.

"But seriously everyone, please keep what you saw a secret, I don't want people or gods to come after me wanting to know how I do these things." Bell asked. "Fine." Daphne simply said as she let Bell go, she didn't want to admit it but she knew if not for Bell they'd all be dead, Cassandra first to be more descriptive, and she owed Bell. As much as she didn't like it Bell saved the most important person in her life, she may not like Bell but she's not above showing thanks...at least in her own way towards Bell.

* * *

Bell had just remembered that he agreed to train with Wallenstein today and he almost forgot about it. Seeing as it was early evening he told the others he had an important meeting and told them to head home and that he'd be back later. Bell had made it to the west side of the wall, and saw that Ais was already there. "Sorry if I made you wait long, the dungeon was crazy today." Bell said.

"I've only been waiting five minutes but I'm ready." Ais said.

"Alright so you want to spare with me but what exactly are you looking to gain, or learn?" Bell asked her.

"I want to know how you became strong, how you leveled up so quickly, I also want you to teach me how to be a better fighter."

"Ais, while it's good that you want to learn, there is no secret or shortcut I used to get me to the level I am, this was achieved through a life of fighting and hard work, and too many close calls. There are no shortcuts to get stronger Ais. Only hard work, shortcuts only get you killed. Plus if I'm not mistaken, aren't you a level six?"

"Yes, but I need to get stronger, I need to defeat her." Ais simply said, looking at her hand, a fist shaking, the whole incident still fresh in her mind about her mother and that woman...

"I see, alright then prepare yourself." Bell said as he called forth the sword of the Tall; Ais readying her weapon.

"The people of Duscae call this fighting technique the Titan Of Lestalum, it focuses on heavy strikes and overpowering your opponents, however it also relies on speed and agility, not for attacking but for dodging. Heavy concentrated strikes leaves openings if your clumsy, this technique also requires a great deal of strength." Bell explains as he moves to strike. Ais ready but she was surprised by the sheer force of the attack.

'Is this due to the sword or his strength?' Ais thought as she was forced to bend her knees to help brace herself from the strike. Bell didn't give off the feeling nor looks of a strong person, even by the standards of a falna blessing, a mistake she would make again as she pushed back against Bell and went of the offense.

 **XXX**

 **I'm stopping here because I want to this chapter to be posted. I'll continue the training next chapter. Also, I was planning to make the fight longer but then I realized something. Bell' faces worst monster then that Minotaur, plus all that Bell can do in this story that fight would be one sided.**

 **Fun fact, in the Manga of Danmachi, Ryu and Syr' hair color are different then the Anime'**

 **Ryu' hair color is a dark Green almost black, with the same color eyes. Syr' hair is brown light red, and her eyes are a light brown. Chloe, the shouta con Assassin with an ass fetish is pretty much the same as in anime. Though her eyes are black instead of green like the anime'**

 **Ok Folks here is the new Chapter. Late due to laziness, I won't make excuses, anyway I've been horribly torn on who to choose as Bells' second lover, the first is already chosen with no problems. But I've made a poll to for you to choose for me. So go on over to the poll and choose. I'll also view the reviews as but review votes will only count as half votes. I'll close the poll next week from when this is posted, so go on the poll and vote for who will win Bell' heart, Choices are below.**

 **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.**


	8. Chapter 75 the Poll result

**And the winner of the poll is.**

 **Lefiya... truly wasn't expecting that. Ok so here's the result of the poll. Sadly only seven votes. 2 were for Ryuu, 2 for Riviera, 2 for Lefiya and one for Shakti. When I count the review votes both Riviera and Lefiya are tied with Four and a half votes; Shakti got one and a half. And the way the That Lefiya won was the God power of a coin toss... yeah.**

 **I'm truly surprised at how much Lefiya was chosen, everywhere I see she's the most hated girl in the show. But I said I can make it work so I'll try, it won't be an instant romance, I'll try my best to make it as realistic as this writer can do to the best of his abilities.**

 **Now a fact for you folks Riviera WAS going to be one of the two original loves for Bell in the story. But then I remembered. Riviera is royalty, she fled her home and life because she didn't like that life, would she really go back to that life? Especially with the "Lucis curse?" She and her children would have to live with? (It won't be a thing in the story but still.) sure we can say she could if she had to, plus if it meant being with the one she loves... sure, overused but sure. But remembering that she doesn't like the Royal life made me change my mind. Now going with Lefiya, well first I'll have to "brake" that Ais/z obsession and fantasy she has, but that won't be a problem. it will be fun making something from the ground up for this ship.**

 **Eina was a really though for me. I was planning on having her be the second lover, but then decided not to, then decided again, then no, THEN that event with Eina in the mobile app came. (EINA YOU GOD DAM COWERD YOU SHOULD HAVE KISSED HIM!!!) and that brought her back, then I decided I could do that with anyone. Then I decided hey? Why not make it Cassandra? Then I was like no that won't work, that plot is far to used. I really Wasn't sure who was going to win but I did have a guess that Riviera would be one of the top, I never even Imagined that Lefiya was going to win..err Ties for the top spot and win with a coin toss but oh Well. As the Norwegians say "Det er sånn det er. That how it is."**

 **Now for some old ideas I was going to use for the story but scraped. I was originally going to make Welf a Royal Guard. He was originally going to be there defending Bell' parents but failed and was sent to Orario and latter meet Bell and become his personal body guard his "Sworn sword" as known in FFXV. I was originally going to introduce him back when Bell bought his armor, it was going to have a Lucian symbol and that's how they would meet when Bell would search for him. But I quickly got rid of that Idea.**

 **The next was for Daphne, for those who may not know, Daphne can see the future, err visions, she's pretty much an oracle. Though her Visions are not always set in stone. I was going to have her be a member of the Nox Fluret Royal family but nah. I am still thinking of marking her the Oracle FFXV for this show though. I plan on having Bell reveal his abilities and power when we reach the War game arc with Apollo.**

 **And as for Bell' first lover it's Haruhime** **( ‿ ) it was going to be Naza but that quickly got replaced. Oh and Wien will have a quick Father Daughter relationship with Bell. Have big exciting plans for that. Spoiler alert! Much debates and defending will be expected. And so that's the result of the Poll. And my ideas and scraped ideas. What do you think about them? Leave a comment and as always enjoy.**


	9. A confession of love and Bell’ secret

**In Irish Mythology Miach was a son of Diancecht** **. Miach replaced the silver arm his father made for with an arm of flesh and blood; Dian Cecht killed him out of jealousy for being able to do so when he himself could not. Dian Cecht killed him by chopping Miach's head four times with his sword. The first strike only cut Miach's skin and Miach healed it. The second blow broke Miach's skull but Miach also healed that. The third cut grazed Miach's brain yet Miach could even heal this. Dian Cecht's fourth attack cut his son's brain in half and finally killed Miach. This resulted in 365 herbs growing from his grave, which his sister Airmid/Amid arranged, but which their father scattered. In any case, however, Miach is later seen in the story continuing to heal the Tuatha Dé by his father's and sister's side, so apparently there were no hard feelings.**

 **In Irish Mythology the goddess Airmed (also given as Airmid AKA Amid) was one of the Tuatha Dé Danann. With her father Dian Cecht and brother Miach, she healed those injured in the Second Battle of Magh Tuiredh. After her jealous father slew her brother, Miach, Airmed wept over her brother's grave. Watered by her tears, all the healing herbs of the world (365 in number - according to the number of Miach's joints and veins) sprung from the earth over Miach's body, and Airmed collected and organized them all, spreading them on her cloak. Once again, their father lashed out, and scattered the herbs. For this reason, no living human knows all the secrets of herbalism. Only Airmed remembers.**

 **Naaza' magic, Darbh Daol, is named after the Irish** **name for the , an insect that gnawed on the flesh of the deity Nuada Airgetlam.** **Naaza is based on the Irish deity .**

 **I also rewritten chapters 6-7 and some other chapter as well, All I did was change the names of Daphne and Cassandra to the proper reactions with Bell. Daphne is the one who doesn't like bell while Cassandra is the shy timid oracle.**

* * *

 **Read the Authors note at the end. IMPORTANT Information.**

 **And here is chapter 8. The longest chapter as well.**

 **thank you**

Bell and Ais were currently forty minutes into their training and Ais' outfit had three tears, while Bell sported two. Ais was truly impressed, it was shock at first, she was a higher level Adventurer then he was, but he was standing on par with her, and as of the moment besting her. Ais called forth one of her Wind attacks, mentally chanting her attack into the sword, which was beginning to glow but was interpreted when Bell charged at her canceling it as she leaped back.

"Your opponent will not stand like a stupid statue waiting for you to finish a chant, that is when your the most exposed, you must learn to call on your attacks quicker, or when there is an opening and ample space between you and the enemy." Bell said as Ais just nodded. For the next twenty minutes Bell showed her a few things about his fighting styles and shared a few thing as well.

"Now this next stance is called the winds of Sheeva. This attack fits your weapon best. It realize on fast and pinpoint accuracy but also a sharp concentration and a..cold attitude towards your opponent/s. Now, stand in this position and hold Your Rapier like so." Bell instructed her on the new style, Bell learned one thing about the sword princess during their training fairly quickly. 'She's defiantly an airhead' Bell thought earlier as he had to resist the urge to smack his face when she went into stupid positions when he first arrived and she wondered what the stances were. But he saw that she was determined and that just might make the cut. And for the next Three hours they trained.

"Where did Ais go?" Lefiya asked as she was walking just under the wall that they were training on. She heard the faint sound of fighting and went to investigate.

 **Flashback**

Lefiya was out and about trying to find Ais/z. When she saw that Ais was leaving right after supper.

"Ais where are you going?"

"I'm off to train." Was her simple reply.

"Do you mind if I join you?" Lefiya asked as her mind went to one of her fantasies. *Sure Lefiya maybe you could show me some of your amazing magic spells.*

Oh Ais of course I can!* Then the fantasy moves to Ais resting her head on Lefiya' lap.

Lefiya was so engrossed in her fantasy but thankfully the next words that came from Ais brought her back to reality

"Sorry Lefiya, But this is something I want to do alone." She simply said as she just walked out. If she just gave a simple glance she would have seen the elf' ears drooping down And a sad look to her face. However that did not sway the young girl. 'Ais maybe wanting to train alone but I can at least watch over her, her training is a bit more on the harsh side so it's my duty to watch out for my Familia members and friends.' Lefiya told herself as she waited a moment before following her idol, delusions of sweet nothings in her mind most of the way.

 **Present**

Lefiya lost Ais when she made a right turn when she should have taken a left (at Albuquerque) the reason she lost Ais was she assumed that she would head to her usual training ground but when Lefiya got there well... so she's been looking all these hours.

"Where could Ais be?" She asked herself a bit tiered, and by pure chance she glanced up and saw Ais.

"T-That's!" She said shocked as she saw the condition of Ais, her cloths had a handful of various cuts and tears being an elf she had slightly better hearing then humans, that being said it did little for the Elf girl as hers was more of a. Selective hearing.

"I'm impressed, your training went well, your a natural in the many forms I showed you." Bell said as both he and Ais were walking slowly, a slight limp on Ais' part. "Thank you for teaching me them.. can we do this again soon?" She asked to which of Bell simply nodded.

Lefiya was down on her knees arms completely limb, she had heard them word for word. 'T-t-t-training? P-p-positions!?' She thought as her face was the poster of defeat and a loss of will to fight and live. She stayed there lost in her thoughts that when she came back to reality only the stars knew how long she stayed like that. Not moving like a statue her mind racing trying to come up with any kind of excuse she could give Ais but in reality give herself.

'I-I-I was supposed to be Ais' first! Not that-that-that blasted human!' She though in rage 'That dammed Human I'll never forgive him for that!' She screamed in her mind before she tried to get up to go, realizing she couldn't move her legs at all due to them being asleep.

* * *

As Bell entered his home of the Blue Pharmacy he was greeted by Naza who appeared to be waiting for him.

"Ah Caelum, back from your thing?" She asked him.

"Naza? I'm sorry were you wanting for me?" He asked.

"only for thrifty minutes, but potion making helps pass the time, unless it's out of necessity. However what I wanted to talk about was would you go to the market with me in the morning?" She asked Bell a bit surprised by that.

"I don't mind at all, but what is it we will be looking for?"

"A few simple things.. but I wanted to get to know you better." She bluntly said.. after a momentary pause.

"W-What?" Bell asked surprised, a cute little blush adorned his face at the notion of a girl asking him out on a date.

"Don't think of it as a date, I have eyes for Miach." Naza Swiftly killed any thoughts Bell was thinking, and to be honest Bell was a bit taken back by the swiftness of her response to his reaction but he supposed it was part of her personality.

"However, I've realized something, the time you've been in our Familia we've barely had any personal interactions, you've saved my life twice Bell, and Miach' which I am forever grateful, but I've come to feel like if I am to call you a member of our Familia and more importantly a friend I should get to know you better and let you get to know me just as well." She finished her explanation.

"Naza you should know I already consider you a friend, but I agree, we barely know each other.. aside from what I've told you.. alright then, how about tomorrow after breakfast?." He asked too which Naza nodded to.

* * *

As Bell drifted off too sleep he found himself in the astral plains, shocked since the last time he spoke to the Astral gods was when he was sent to Orario. Relief flooded through him, knowing the astral could still talk to him, but worry and dread at the news of what they could provide in regards to Lucis.

 **"Do not be troubled, oh Prince. For I come to you with news and a gift."** The Glacian told Bell as she appears before him in her Gintiana appearance.

"Glacian!" Bell said as he gave a bow.

 **"Raise your head oh young Royal, I bare you good news. Your home of Lucis prospers, your Mother survived and led your people to prosperity, your Family still lives strong."** She told Bell as tears and joy filled his body and soul. And for the first time in a while he laughed, he never thought he could feel so much relief in his life.

 **"However the accursed still walks the world, the time of the true king is not yet upon us, but the time will come. Live O Prince of Lucis, live, and enjoy what you've made here in this world."** She said as she opened her arms out and before her appeared a giant shuriken.

 **"Behold the Star of the Rouge. This is your mothers weapon, use it well young Prince."** Once Bell grabbed hold it instantly disappeared in a flash of light, the other royal arms and weapons Bell had collected reacted to it.

"I have so many questions." Bell could only say, still shocked.

 **"Ask only one, for our time is short."**

"Why are you giving this to me if this is my mothers?"

 **"Your mother has passed on into the ring of the Lucii. The ring you carry is but a copy Lord beaumont created to Aid you in this world. The ring you carry is not the original, that stayed back in Lucis. The ring you carry is still the ring of the Lucii but it does not house your ancestors souls, the ring can do everything the original ring does however this will not take your life force away."** She told him to his shock.

'At least I won't have to go easy on the magic anymore.'

"What do you mean my mother has passed?! It's only been a handful of weeks since I arrived here?"

 **"True, But time is different between our worlds. Time in lucis goes by faster then it does in this world. However do not be alarmed. Our time is over."** She began to fade away. Bell calling out wanting to ask so many more questions that plagues his heart and mind. But before she faded she told him one last bit of info.

 **"There is another person here who hails from Lucis, the time for you to meet is not yet young Prince, do not worry, I will send her to you when you need her help the most."**

* * *

And with that Bell awoke to the world, the rays of light barely noticeable signifying that dawn was near. Bell for a moment thought that his meeting with the Astral Of winter, death and compassion was but a dream, then he remembered that he was gifted his mothers royal Arm, knowing that the only way to be sure, he reached out and called for the weapon and there before him it appeared, proving that what had transpired did in fact happen. Despite the news that everyone he loves had passed but had managed to live a full life, Bell couldn't help but smile, a huge weight off his soul in knowing that his home was still strong, and that his family still survived.

The morning had quickly come for the Miach Familia, Bell as per the usual norm got up before dawn and did his usual exercises, he knew Daphne Cassandra and Lilly would be sleeping later then usual due to the Minotaur incident, of course they reported to the guild about it and were thanked after a series of questions.

As Bell walked down the stairs to find something to eat he saw that Naza was already busy at her work station brewing positions of all kinds. Seeing this it reminded Bell that he needed to make more Elixirs for himself and his Familia in dire emergencies. The Elixirs would be worth a fortune and would be the thing they needed, however the Elixirs needed a certain amount of Royal magic to properly work, **for without the Royal magic infused into it, it would just be a regular drink, tasting like a Soda.** ( **A** _ **legendary energy drink that takes on superior restorative properties by way of Noctis' powers. Fully restores HP and MP, regenerates half of maximum HP. FFXV Elixirs WIKI)**_

Bell didn't mind making them, but the demand and supply would make him be seen as nothing more then a magic cow, but as long as they made the Valis and it was kept as a Familia secret and it was limited, Bell felt that it would be alright in the end if he ever had to make them, 'besides if my Elixirs were ever go to commercial it's not that hard to have limited supply and sale.' Bell thought as he walked up to Naza.

"Good morning Caelum." Naza said as she was at the stove making breakfast for the Familia.

"Good morning Naza, what can I do to help?"

"Could you make breakfast? There's some milk and eggs in the pantry. I'll help as soon as I'm done here, I'm going to make pancakes and some biscuits to go with our eggs but you can do what you see fit for the eggs." She simply said as Bell didn't need to hear more. Thanks to that dropped item that Minotaur dropped and the cash it brought in, the Familia was able to by some milk and a few cartons of eggs as well as FRESH vegetables and three bags of flower. This was going to be a special treat for the Familia. Bell admittedly, never got over his surprise by how big something so simple like milk and eggs are to some people, The whole Familia found that a simple thing as eggs milk, and flower which could be combined to make many things were such a treasure to them.

Bell knew that it was no thanks to his royal upbringing that he thought this way, even with just ten simple years couldn't change his thoughts. He knew he lived just like them for most of his years and he lived off things worse then what he got from the pantry, half the time. But Bell to his shame admitted, 'Some things just can't be drilled out of your head.' He thought as the luxuries of his childhood would forever leave some form of impact, but he knew what he chose when he joined, but he'd be dammed if he said he'd never miss refrigeration.

"Bell got started on laying everything out, he decided to make some omelettes with the fresh vegetables they had. As Bell was in the middle of cutting the vegetables Naza walked in to begin helping. As the two began to prep breakfast Naza decided to start a conversation.

"So Bell, aside from what you've told us at that.. Familia meeting the other day what other things do I not know about you?"

"Well I like to cook, it's kind of a hobby of mine, though my family had a more of a fishing hobby then they ever did with cooking. I'm told I'm the first Caelum in our fifteen hundred year family line to have a cooking hobby." He said with a smile. Though the face Naza had was shock and surprise.

"Bell, who are you exactly? You said your Family Dynasty, that word mostly pertains to Royalty but even if that's not the case, it means your family is important or very near to being royalty, the oldest nation in the world is the Empire and it's only seven hundred years old. I've actually been wondering about a few things. I'm quite knowledgeable in history, so don't talk to me like I'm ignorant." She said with a stern expression on her face, starring directly at Bell as both stopped.

' _Sigh'_ "Alright Naza. What caused you to think that?"

"I've wondered ever since you gave us some information about your home. First the name of your home, Insomnia, you said it was the Capitol of your Kingdom, but there is no Insomnia in this world Bell, and second, that sacred crystal" of your home, then there is the chant less magic, even IF your Kingdom is a small nation, those two things alone would place your home in eternal history. I want the truth Bell.. please, don't hid the truth.. at least from me." That last bit naza said with a soft tone, a minor look of disappointment on her face and her ears dropping down.

Seeing her expression Bell relented. He also still wanted to touch her ears as the Ears of the beast people was a weakness of his but he'd die with that bit of personal information. However just before he was going to continue the others including Lillie appeared at the kitchen entrance, Miach voicing for all three of the others thoughts.

"Please bell, tell us, we hold no secrets in this familia, we will accept you no matter what."

"Sometimes the truth is far to crazy to believe." He simply said looking at the counter.

"I am a god Bell, I know when someone is lying, just tell us the truth, I'll know if it is true or not."

"Very well, I warn you that it will make me seem like I'm crazy, but what I tell you is the truth, I do however ask that you all try and refrain from asking questions until I finish, or I ask one myself." Too which they all nodded.

"Lillie do you remember what this is?" He asked as he held his right hand up showing the Ring of the Lucii on his middle finger.

"You said that is the ring of the Lucii, it is your family heirloom, passed down from family member to family member." she said, to which Bell nodded.

"You're right, it is, but this is so much more then a simple ring."

Bell said as he began to summon his weapons, they all saw the ring light up the dimly lit room in a bright almost blinding light. There, in front of them was the prince of Lucis, surrounded by weapons, floating in mid-air, the sound of glass shattering and crystalline fragments, reflected in the light almost like crystals, the room now bright as if it was fully basked in the glow of the sun.

The Royal arms dancing around him in tandem with the many weapons. Naza and Miach stared back in utter shock and disbelief even Daphne, Cassandra and Lillie were stunned by the sight of it's pure beauty completely unreal to them. They had never heard of nor truly seen such a power even though they did see a fraction of it in the Dungeon. However, the sight was still breathtaking to see. From here, they felt it. Power and authority rolled off of this Boy in waves, and though his body was small, he stood tall and proud like a dauntless giant, ready to face any coming storm before him.

"The Ring of the Lucii is a magical ring.. Naza?"

"W-w-WHAT!?" Naza in a rare show of emotion couldn't contain her shock, the site of the weapons still floating around Bell, the Shards and it's sounds were surprisingly like music to her ears, it was truly the most beautiful image she has ever seen. The others faring no better, though Lilli and Cassandra' face was one of pure wonder. Daphne was to shocked to even speak, though Miach was showing.. on the outside any way calm.

"The Ring of the Lucii "Helps" he said the word with quoting his fingers channel our Magic that we are born with, however and more importantly the Ring is how we channel the magic of the Sacred crystal." He said only Daphne finally regained some composer and couldn't help but speak her mind out.

"Hold on! You told us that only the Royal family could fully use the magic of the crystal." Upon realizing this the others also agreed with her.

"You are right Daphne, as we've said earlier the Ring of the Lucii is something that is passed down from on from one heir of the family to the next heir... and the Ring of the Lucii is the official Crown and symbol of the Lucian royal family." Hell followed after that sentence as the whole Familia Miach included all began asking and demanding questions at the same time, half of them screaming them out of shock.

"Enough!" Bell ordered, his voice commanding and demanding obedience, they all felt it, a command and voice full of power and authority, a voice full of wisdom and yet.. clear weariness, as if he'd seen to many hardships and tragedy in his life. this wasn't the same Bell they knew, no they knew in their souls that this was a boy.. no a MAN completely different, they saw how quickly his demeanor had changed, his posture tall and proud, they knew by his simple utterance of his words and command that he was of royal blood.

"Cassandra?" He allowed her to be the one to ask the question as he dropped his Royal attitude.

"H-How can you say that? I-I mean how can you expect us to believe this Bell? That you are Royalty?" She asked

LHe's telling the truth." Miach simply said his tone firm but Naza noted that slight falter in his voice, one that showed even he was hard to believe.

"Iunderstand your hesitation, as I said, it's hard to believe but it is the truth. I suppose a beginning would help though?" Bell said but it was more of a statement then a question too his Familia.

"sixteen hundred years ago the gods of my world of Eos approached a woman, they warned and told her that there was a parasitic scourge known as the star scourge that that would devour all light within the world, but it also literally turned people into monsters; the gods which we call the Astrals made a pact with the woman, her descendants would be the chosen ones by the gods to protect the world from the star scourge, it would be from her blood that the world would be saved. The pact was formed however it wouldn't be until one hundred years later that the pact would appear. The first True lucian was born, Somnus Lucis Caelum was his name, born with the innate ability that would be one of the primary abilities of the Lucian Dynasty. He could summon weapon just as I have. He was the one who fought back the star scourge but not without great loss of life due to the scourge. He would later be known as the Founder King and formed the City of Insomnia.. well formed isn't the right word as Insomnia was there since before the founding of Lucis, it was renamed Insomnia."

Bell spent the next two hours explaining his family history, answering what ever questions the others had. When all was said and done. Bell was open to a few more questions.

"T-this is a lot to take in." Daphne could only say.

"I don't think I could live a happy life with what is asked and destined of your Family Master Bell." Lillie said, as she had a clear look of sadness at hearning the sacrifice that all Lucians must face.

"So let me see if we understand this so far." Miach began.

"Ardyn is the oldest brother of the founding King, he was originally to be the chosen ruler but because the astrals and crystal betrayed him and the star scourge that inhabits his body he is now the sworn enemy of your world and the asterals?"

"That is true Lord Miach, even I won't ever forget this betrayal, It's understandable why the asterals and the crystal rejected him, but at the same time it is a betrayal none the less; he was destined to fail. He willingly gave his humanity for his people and the world, only to be betrayed. By the same gods who gave him the gift that made him what he was."

"Why did you choose us Bell? With your magic and skill any Familia would fight to have you, Hell, if they knew fully your power they could very well start a civil war just to get their hands on you. With the Freya Familia and the Loki Familia the only ones strong enough to keep others at bay. You could live a luxurious lifestyle, why choose us?" Cassandra asked the others finally realizing what kind of person is in their Familia. However at the mention of the Freya Familia, Miach remembered his talk with Freya, once this was over he would have to tell Bell about Freya.

"I'm a humble person, I may have "lived" in luxury for a decade but I love this Familia, I love what it represents and stands for. And I care for the people in this Familia, even you Lillie." Bell said getting a blush from the Pallam.

"There is a check in place that keeps my Family in check from going mad with power. First is the Astrals, the second is the Ring and Crystal itself, only those of Lucian Royal blood may wear the ring, anyone who dawns the ring and is deemed unworthy is engulfed in flames that can not be snuffed out, the original Ring houses the souls of the former Kings and Queens of Lucis, known as the rulers of yore, if they do not give their blessing to wield the Lucian magic then they are not worthy of ruling. Now there are cases in which those loyal to my family have donned the ring to protect us, if the Rulers of Yore find the person worthy of wielding our power then they can choose to lend the power. But at a great cost, the cost of a non Royal to wield the power of the crystal is death."

Bell said getting surprised and scared looks. "But there are a rare few who have avoided death, but at a great cost, the last person who wielded the ring didn't die, but he was forever paralyzed from the waist down, the one before him also avoided death but suffered permanent blindness." This ring must never fall into the wrong hands, not that anyone could wield or wear it but still, this is the most important thing I carry." Bell said as he looked at the Royal ring.

"You know something else, that black suit I wear sometimes, the nickname "rich boy outfit" as it's given me. That is the official dress of the Lucian Royal Family. It is known as the Royal regiment." Bell finished.

The girls all looked to Miach to see if everything Bell had told them was true, to which the Irish god of herbs and Medicine simply nodded.

"Well I know it's a lot too take in, a different world, different gods, all of this, but I sensed no lies what so ever, what Bell told us is the absolute truth. ALL of it." Miach finished confirming Bell' tale they didn't want to believe it, they wanted to and yet they also didn't, it was so far fetched that only a loon could make this up.

"I know what your thinking hard to believe huh? Hello my name is Bell Lucis Caelum and I'm a prince from a different world. I'd be locked up in the in insane asylum." Bell said, they had to agree it was such a crazy story, and even though Miach said Bell told the truth even they're having a hard time believing Miach

"Of course I know I don't have to tell you that I would like for this to be between us, aside from no one would believe me I don't want to just flaunt my abilities."

"Of course Bell." Miach said with a nod of his head. The others also agreeing to this.

"Well Alright!" Bell said with excitement in his voice. "I believe me and Naza were going to make breakfast."

The whole Familia and Lillie were enjoying their simple but special breakfast. All making small talk, but most were Still questions about Bell and his life. Though they quite enjoyed the food both Bell and Naza made together.

"Well this was nice, and I admit, I'm surprised that it's a relief to tell people about me, but as I said, I don't want people finding out, not that they'd believe me. But still." Bell said

"But anyway come on Naza." Bell said getting up and walking over twords her.

"Where are you two going?" Miach asked.

Bell with a smile on his face simply glanced down at Naza and simply said to the others.

"Naza asked me out on a date last night, and being a prince I'm honor bound to fulfill this amazingly beautiful woman's request." He said in a bit to cheeky tone. The smile he had was of smugness and teasing.

But everyone was too shocked by what Bell said to pay attention to the details. Naza just sat there shocked with a huge blush still on her face at being called beautiful, Cassandra was looking away Blushing with no shame, Miach and Daphne were just starring in Shock. And Lillie looked like she was about to explode from jealousy.

"See yeah later!" Bell said as he grabbed Naza' none prosthetic arm leaving the Pharmacy ignoring the protests of Naza. Leaving the others still in their chairs like statues.

* * *

"Come on Naza I said I was sorry! .. _some_ " Bell said and whispered as Naza was walking in front of him, completely ignoring everything Bell was saying.

"I couldn't help it."

"I told you I love Miach! Now he's going to think I'm interested in you! Aghh I can't believe this!" She said in a huff.

"Don't worry Naza I'll tell everyone I was just having some fun, I'll be sure to tell Miach especially." Bell said only to have Naza stop and STOMP her way right up to his face.

"Listen here Caelum, if you dare tell Miach about my feelings it will be the last thing you do." She threatens the exiled prince. Only to have him put his hands up in defeat.

"What's the point of having feelings for him if you won't even act on them Naza?" Bell asked genuinely confused.

"Bell.. have you ever loved someone err had a crush on someone?" She asked.

"The only company I've really had were the Astral's, and they aren't really what can be considered the best help in.. developing a social life. Sure I've been told about sex and all that but.. while I have the knowledge and understanding of the social structures of Royalty and nobility my social sense isn't the most experienced with others; err well with romance."

"I see." She simply said.

"What's the story with you and Miach? What caused you to love him?" Bell asked as they began to walk side by side, the sky was a bit cloudy but it provided a nice atmosphere.

"Well I used to be an Adventurer, I'm a level 2 right now."

"Wow I didn't know that!" Bell said amazed though he supposed he shouldn't be surprised.

"That's right however there was an incident in the dungeon..." She stopped talking and walking, look at her prosthetic arm.

"I see." Bell simply said, knowing what that meant, it would also explain why she was always talking so low, and her eyes always so tired looking

'Due to the loss of blood, it must have left her somewhat anemic.' Bell thought with some realization.

"after that experience I've never set one foot into the Dungeon ever since, except the time when you saved me. The experience has left me forever scared to set foot in the Dungeon."

"What happened to cause you to go back despite your fears?" Bell asked.

Daphne and Cassandra were still in the Dungeon so I had no way of asking them to retrieve it. What I needed was a rare item needed for a rare potion. I believed that if I cold make that rare potion then that would help us with the next months rent, however as I said, Daphne nor Cassandra were not available, and we didn't have the funds to hire someone, so I tried to tell myself that it was time to overcome my fear, that I was strong enough to face the Dungeon, so I went out to find a party to the Dungeon, and for the most part I was doing alright, setting foot back into the Dungeon, but then that Minotaur happened and the trauma and memories of the day I lost my arm came back with vengeance and I was paralyzed. Then you came and the rest you know."

"May I ask how you got the prosthetic after that happened?"

"It's the reason why I love Miach. We used to be a larger Familia Bell, however when I lost my arm, Miach pretty much moved mountains to get me this. You See Bell, this arm was made by the Diancecht Familia, Lord Diancecht himself to be more precise." She told Bell as he made a face of surprise at the information.

"However, this cost the Familia every Valis we had to our name, when the other Familia members found out that Miach gave our entire fortune up for me they left, they left saying they didn't want to be in a Familia in debt. All of them left Bell, all of them!" She said, anger seeping into her voice.

"Bell knew it was at the Familia members that left, but Bell also knew she still held herself responsible and that she never fully got over it.

"I was the only one who stayed, I asked Miach why he did that, why did he sacrifice our Familia for me, he said, because he believed in me Caelum, he believed in me, and he's never given up his faith and trust in me. That's why I love him Bell."

"Miach truly is an amazing and caring god." Bell said as he looked up at the sky and smiled.

"Hey Naza, since I've been here in Orario, all I've ever done is go to the dungeon, the pub Hostess of Fertility, Babel tower and the guild. Do you mind showing me around the city, all its sites and hidden gems?" Bell asked with a smile on his face.

"Of course." She responded, a smile also on her face. The two friends went and explored the city, Bell was actually surprised, he didn't think Orario was as big as it was, but you learn something every day.

Naza showed him the sites, such as the heroic landmarks of the founding Adventurers and the gods of Orario, she showed him that there was actually a mid size lake in the city that was a favorite area for fishing on the banks as well as a swimming area. She also showed him the various community gardens, however, needless to say she didn't take him to a few places like the red light district, as well as Daedalus street as it was easy to get lost there, however she did give Bell a decent explanation of both areas.

It was around one when they made it back to the center of the city, Naza had showed Bell around just a portion of the city before her stomach growled with hunger, a small blush as this happened, Bell couldn't help but give a gentle chuckle as he saw Naza give him an irritated look on her face.

"Come on, I know a place we can eat at." He said as he grabbed her left hand with our thinking.

Naza simply followed not having much choice, but as she was being "dragged" along her mind started too wander.

'I still have a hard time believing that Caelum is of Royal Blood, you'd actually call Bull shit if you were told, he doesn't act like one of Royal blood, though I won't complain, I hate stuck up people, he always seems to have a smile on his face. Even this morning he seemed more.. happy then he ever has been since I've met him. I'm glad he joined our Familia, Me and Miach would be dead if it's not for Caelum.' As Naza thought those last words she couldn't help but feel a cold chill flow through her, it was enough to bring her out of her thoughts as she saw that Bell was walking right up to a huge building.

"Here we are!" He said letting go of her hand, Naza was surprised that when Bell let her hand go she for a moment missed that warmth.

"The Hostess of Fertility." He said as he ushered her to go first.

"Hey Rich boy back again! Ryuu! Sit anywhere you like." Mia called out.

"I see you're known here." Naza said as she walked over to a table at the corner.

"Yea, this was the first place I visited when I first arrived here in Orario. And I think I've become their favorite customer and then some." Bell said as Naza just quirked an Eyebrow at that last part.

"Hello Caelum, Naza. What can I get you today?" Ryuu asked.

"I'll just have some water while I browse the menu for the moment please." Bell said to his waitress and fellow "employee" Naza also saying the same thing.

"So, it seems you're quite popular here Caelum." Naza said as she grabbed her water.

"In more ways then one." Bell responded as he found something on the menu.

"That means?"

"Well... I work here.. sort of.. once." Bell responded trying to find the proper words. But see his friends questionable expression he responded.

"Well it was back when I stopped the Soma Familia, As you may remember I ran out on the check here, then I got pickpocketed the day after, so I came here asking if I could work my tab off to which they agreed." He responded.

"And he's the best cook we have, you should have seen the explosion of customers and money we made when Bell here was cooking, he's a five star cook through and through. In fact some of the menu items under new are all his recipes from home." Came the reply of a new voice.

"Syr!" Bell said surprised.

"Ah, Well Bell helped me make breakfast today and it was definitely good, I can imagine him being a cook." Naza said with humor in her voice, the thought of a prince reduced to a life of a cook. She couldn't help but make a quip about it, to which Bell just grumbled though then joke went over Syr' head.

"So, what do you recommend I should try from Bells home?" Naza asked Syr.

"I'm partial to the spaghetti myself, but the Fish is the favorite of some of our employees, the steak is great as well."

"I see. Thank you." Naza said as Syr left. Once Ryuu came back they ordered.

"I'll take the steak please, Caelum here is paying for me after all." She said to her amusement of Bell' surprised look, Ryuu then asked for Bell' order.

"The spaghetti please." Ryuu. Once Ryuu left Bell decided to ask something to the Woman.

"Hey Naza, do you mind if you'd start calling me Bell?"

"Why?"

"Well I'm not against being called Caelum but I'd like my friends to call me by my first name please," He asked.

"Alright then.. Bell." To which Bell smiled at this, the two friends continued to talk about various things about them or about orario, until their food came out. Naza was greatly surprised by the food, and seeing her expression Bell couldn't help but give a smile of pride for his home.

"Bell this is amazing!" Naza said as she could only savoir the Lucian Meal, the meal itself a rare thing for the woman due to Familia Finances.

"I'm glad Lucian Cuisine is to your liking." Bell simply said as he to began to eat his meal. The two enjoying each others company of friendship as well as enjoying their meals. It was only when they were nearly finished did Bell break that silence.

"Hey Naza, you remember when I gave you one of my healing potions?" Bell ask and he knew she did when her attention was focused solely on him. "Well I am in need of some ingredients to make some more, and was wondering if you'd like to learn the secret to make them?" Bell knew that answer right away when she jumped up from her seat her ears perking and her tail wagging quite swiftly and her saying.

"YES!" of course this was so loud and caused such a scene that the other people, including the staff all stopped what they were doing to stare, Naza was to excited by the prospect of what bell had offered that she didn't even notice, but Bell sure did as he looked around the place, the silence deafening except for the brief rustles of naza' cloths making sounds as her tail was still wagging.

Slowly one Woman began to clap her hands, her compatriots soon fallowing suite soon all the customers sans the staff were clapping, this clapping brought Naza out of her excitement as she looked around then at Bell who made a face that told her "I don't know". Then the Woman who started the whole thing said.

"Congratulations on the new engaged couple!" She yelled out and the whole place came alive with not just clapping but whistles and cheers.

* * *

Neither Bell nor naza said anything as they walked out of the hostess of Fertility, Naza with a stone cold expression while Bell had the blush of embarrassment. Neither said a word for ten minutes as they both walked silently towards the market area, It wasn't until Bell saw the Market that he finally broke the silence.

So As I was saying I'll need help in getting the ingredients for my Elixirs, that's what I call them instead of Potions." he said as naza just nodded

"So what is the first thing we need?" Naza asked.

"Well, we need a few herbs and spices, some fruits as well, but the biggest thing we need is soda."

"What's soda?" Naza asked.

'Shit'

"I'll explain when we get home but right now let's go get what we need, fruits the most important." Bell said as Naza nodded.

* * *

Bell and Naza has returned home with their arms full of bags of the needed ingredients. Naza' face full of eagerness like a kid on his birthday.

"Ahh Bell, Naza, back from your date, I hope Bell treated you like a gentleman?" Miach asked as he walked to the entrance from the back of the shop.

Hearing his words Naza have Bell quite the firm kick to get him to straighten things out.

"Listen Lord Miach about what I said about Naza asking me out on a date." Bell began to speak But was interrupted by Miach.

"It's alright you two, you don't have to say anything, I'm happy for you Naza, Bell is truly a fine man for you to love, and I'm not saying this because he's Royal, a man like Bell is something so rare, Loyal, determined, putting others before himself, willing to put himself I. Harms way for his friends. Bell!" Miach said as he put his hands on his shoulders.

"I give you my blessing to date Naza, she deserves so much happiness in her life, and in you Bell I put my trust and hope that you can give her a happiness that only a lover can provide." Miach told him, that last bit with a fatherly smile. Bell to surprised and humbled to actually say that he was wrong in what he thought.

As Naza looked equally surprised at Miach' words, a small blush adorned her cheeks, not because of the thought of her and Bell, no. It was because of how much she meant to Miach. She was so engrossed in this thought she didn't notice until Miach came to her and did the same thing with Bell. His hands on her shoulder he told her his mind.

"Naza, You've lost so much and suffered so much, you've stayed with me through all of our Familia' blessings and hardships. I know the years have been hard on you the most, and for that I can never make that up to you, but you've found someone Naza! Someone who sees you for the amazing woman you are, I know you don't see him as some Royal, and I know he'll cherish you Naza."

"Naza. The day you lost your arm and the others brought you home, I was never more terrified then I was seeing you there almost dead, the image still haunts me, you were dead for three minutes Naza, for those three minutes it felt like an eternity. And for that eternity I stood there and all that I could think about were the things you wouldn't get to experience. The things you lost out on, but the the thing I kept on thinking as you laid there dead was that you would never experience love. Never getting to experience what it means to fall in love, the embrace of someone who loves you, the touch of a lover, marrying and starting a family." Miach said, sorrow now in his voice as Naza began to cry, but rooted to the ground. Bell would still tell Miach, but he knew this was something that needed to be said, and he just sat at the table, looking on.

"When the other members of our Familia left it hurt me to see them go, but it hurt me even worse to see you here, choosing to stay, I wanted you to go with them, you needed their friendship and companionship more then the company of a poor and destitute god. And ever since the day you chose to stay with me, I would sometimes look out the window here when you came back from your trips to the guild and market, and I'd have this fantasy that there beside you was a boyfriend or a husband, with maybe a couple of kids swinging off his arms, and as you saw me out the window, you'd just have this smile on your face and life back into your eyes, the expression that I would give anything for you to have, the smile of happiness, true happiness. I never wanted you to stay with me Naza, I always wanted something more for you then this run down moldy Pharmacy that can never be paid off. I wanted you to have someone to love, to have a family of your own." Miach confessed to Naza who was now freely crying her hand over her mouth, Bell long since standing behind her, his hand on her shoulder.

"Naza, Bell can give you that, Promise me you'll embrace that, don't run from that, let him into your heart, open your heart and give him the chance to bring you the happiness I could never give you. Make a life of your own, and share it with Bell, share in each other's lives. Live happy Naza." Miach said as he just embraced Naza.

" _M-M-Mich!"_ Naza cried into his shoulder.

"Shu, It's alright Naza." Miach told her

" _M-Miach you stupid god!"_ She screamed into his chest as she left it and simply drove her lips right into Miach' the look of sheer and total surprise hit his face as the Woman just ravaged his lips with hers. Bell was surprised by this and had a blush on his face as he simply look away, never seeing a thing.

"How can you say all those things!? Our Familia abandoned you! They left at the first sign of trouble! You want to know why I stayed with you! Because of what you did for me! You never gave up on me, you always believed in me! You gave everything for me and I love you for that Miach! DO YOU HEAR ME I LOVE YOU MIACH!" Naza all but yelled her confession to him, tears no longer flowing but still the trailes still fresh,

"N-Naza!" Miach said shocked looking at Bell, he simply nodded to the god confirming her words.

"I've loved you the moment you saved my life Miach, All that you've said, the amount you care for me makes me love you even more, you're the one I want to spend my life with! You're the one who makes me happy, and you're the one whom I'll always love!" Naza screamed at him her whole heart out there for Mich.

"Say you love me back Miach, say the words I've always longed for, dreamed of, make me the happiest woman in all of Orario no! The world! Let me love you Miach the way I've always loved you, let me share my life with you." She said, starring right into Miach' soul pleading for his response and return of her affection.

"I-I thought you and Bell."

"No Lord Miach, we are not." Bell simply said.

"Naza, you know how I felt about you, I want you to live a life with someone, I want you to have a family, to share in life's hardships and blessings, and most of all I want you to grow old with the people you love, the life of mortals are mere half blinks to us gods, you deserve better then what I could ever offer you.

"No Miach! You're the one I choose! To hell with you being a god, I don't care about that!"

"I know Naza, but I can't give you what you ask for, what life is that, where a mortal loves a god, the mortal never able to share in love, of fear, of mortality. Of sharing death together. Naza I can't give you happiness, I can't give you children, I can't give you what you should have in life."

"Miach please! Naza wept, I don't care! As long as I'm with you and love you I don't care about any of those things! Just as long as I'm with you." She said.

"Naza." Miach said sorrowfully looking at the woman before him.

"Please Miach, accept my feelings."

* * *

 **And here is the next chapter. I played with Bell and Naza a little bit since they were the original parring. Anyway will Miach accept Naza' feelings? Leave your thoughts in the review section**

 **This is the longest Chapter yet! A grand total of 9'025 words Anyway I'm planning to work on The Legend Of Bell Cranel some, But I'm going to work on a two shot Halloween special for Danmachi. I've done a Vampire one shot for Danmachi, so I've got an idea for something else entirely. I've already thought up the ending. Hopefully laziness and College won't get in the way because I plan to post the special before Halloween.**

 **I think your all going to enjoy it a lot! No spoilers but it is going to be a mystery.**


	10. A lost Captain

**And so here we are with a new chapter. Laziness is the ultimate enemy to us and especially me a master procrastinator. Anyway, I've been doing a lot of thinking about the parings. Lefiya is going to stay but I decided not to jump the gun on choosing Haruhime. She's still a possible love (and BEST Waifu), but I'll let the story write out and see how his relationships will work with others.**

 **Possible** **love interests**

 **Naza,**

 **Mikoto**

 **Ryuu**

 **Asfi (Actual princess of a maritime nation)**

 **Riviera... big maybe see below.**

 **Haruhime.**

 **Eina.**

 **And Daphne (just for possible shits and giggles. But could happen, I have thought of a plot point on this)**

 **Now Aisfi, Riviera and Haruhime were the most dominant in my choices as Asfi and Riviera are of Royal blood. Haruhime is of the Nobility (disowned but is of noble blood)**

 **Riviera according to the wiki is 90ish? Years old. She was 77 when she ran from her home and joined Loki, so age is a factor I suppose.. also with Danmachi Memoria Freese's event "Elven Rondo" Riviera May or May not have romantic feelings for Aina, Eina's mother. But we'll see how the story goes.**

 **XXX**

"Please Miach accept my feelings." Naza pleaded to Miach as Bell just kept to the back, the room was silent with tension. Miach' face was full of compassion and yet..

"I'm sorry Naza, I cannot give you what you ask." Miach said closing his eyes. Naza' face was full of horror and heartbreak Bell just looked at the floor, feeling guilty and believing that it was his fault. Next thing he knew he was brought out of his thoughts as he saw Naza run out of their home.

"Naza!" Miach yelled as he followed after her.

Bell just stood there, unsure if he should go as well but he decided that it would be better if it was just those two.

Bell however just sat down at the kitchen table thinking over how this happened because of his actions. So engrossed in thought that he was finally brought out of it by the sound of the door opening and in came Lili, Daphne and Cassandra.

"Bell?" Lili said as she saw him sitting at the table.

"When did you get back from your date? And where is Naza and lord Miach?" Daphne asked, which Bell responded to it with a sigh.

"You three need to sit down here, I have played a part that could have damaged our Familia." Bell said as he gestured for them to sit with his hand, seeing the looks of confusion and concern.

"I was joking when I said Naza asked me out on a date this morning." He started

"That being said, Miach believed that it was a genuine date, when we got back Miach talked to us saying he gave his blessing for us to be in a relationship." The three looked at Bell surprised by what he had said. Then Lili was about to say something before Bell stopped her.

"There's more, Naza has been in love with Miach for a long time, it was after Miach gave his blessing and some personal views on what he wished for her that Naza finally confessed under some minor duress, she pleaded for Miach to return her love but he said he couldn't, and Naza ran out with Miach after her. I don't know how long they've been gone either."

The room was quite until Daphne broke it.

"Why didn't you go after them!?" She demanded.

"I almost did, but I believed that this was something that they alone should discuss.. and I had done enough already." Bell said leaning back in his chair looking at the ceiling.

"It's not your fault Bell." Cassandra said trying to cheer his mood.

"Lili also agrees! It was an honest joke and you had no idea what it would lead to."

"Still." Bell simply said when the door opened and Miach entered.

"Where's Naza?" Bell asked standing up, the others quickly following.

"She's gone."

"WHAT?!" The four asked.

"I can't find her. I lost her in a crowed in the central plaza" He simply said looking down at the floor.

"Start at the beginning after you went After Naza Lord Miach." Daphne asked and demanded.

 **XXX**

"Naza!" Miach called as he was behind her, she ignored and continued to run. Miach managed to grab her to stop her.

"STAY AWAY!" Naza screamed, tears still running down her face as she struggled to get out of the gods embrace.

"Naza, please, stop this, I'm sorry that I can't love you the way you want me too but don't run from me." Miach begged as Naza was still straggling to escape.

"Let go of me!" Naza screamed as she desperately pushed and shoved to escape the embrace which worked.

Naza quickly ran and Miach once again behind her. Five minutes into this they ran into the central plaza which happens to quite busy and Miach lost site of her.

"After that I don't know where she could be. I searched around the city, her favorite places and things like that. Nothing." Miach said sullenly; only for Bell to get up from the Table and head straight for the door.

"Where are her favorite places? And do you know if there is a specific thing or area she does when she is sad or depressed? You might not have been able to find her but maybe she's there now. We have to try!" Bell asked and said to Miach.

"She likes the city gardens, as well as the city lake just outside the city wall. She sometimes browses the city plaza and shops. Other then that, I don't know."

"Let's go everyone." He simply said opening the door as he heard the three follow suit.

"You too Lord Miach. Lili, check the Gardens. Daphne check the Plaza again, Cassandra check the lake, Mich double check the areas I didn't mention that you know she goes to we might luck out. Also everyone, ask if anyone has seen her. I'll check the places me and her went too earlier as well as the shops of Babel." He said heading out.

It was an hour and Bell was only a quarter way done, so far nobody had seen her when he asked. He thought about going to Babel tower to look from there I.E he thought of tossing his dagger and warping up there but that was quickly cut down. However that didn't mean he could look from the vantage of the roof tops. Quickly tossing his dagger he was on the roof and he began his search again.

'Let's see, Naza wasn't at old town, the university section, Graveyard is nada. Second Commercial/food district is clear. As Bell was going over his thoughts he suddenly stoped dead and stood like a rock. For no apparent reason a thought came to his mind. It was wrong, so very wrong.

'Naza wouldn't do something like that...' bell thought for a moment before he stared running and warping across the roofs to get to Babel tower as fast as he could.

As Bell was at the entrance of Babel he forced and shoved and ignored all the yells and complaints he received as he rushed for the dungeon entrance.

'Please let me be wrong.' Bell pleaded as he hoped that Naza didn't enter the dungeon.

As Bell was right at the entrance to the dungeon he found her. She was browsing at the shops there at the entrance.

Bell was filled with relief

"Naza!" Bell said as he reached for her with relief in his soul, as soon as she turned around to see who had called, her eyes gave a sharp glare and she abruptly slapped him.

Bell held his left cheek in surprise.

"Naza?"

"Don't talk to me." Naza said in a cold tone as she began to walk out.

"Naza wait!" Bell called as he walked behind her.

"We've been worried sick, all of us have been looking for you ever since!"

"Dammit Naza stop!" Bell said grabbing her shoulder so she'd have to talk only for her to shove him back.

"I said DON'T TALK TO ME!" she screamed at him in rage, drawing a crowd in the process.

"Naza I'm sorry! but you can't run from this! Miach is worried for you. We all are."

"Naza" Bell said as he got up and walked to her. "Don't blame Miach Blame me only, this is my fault entirely and I know that, you can hate me till the day you die if you wish but please don't worry everyone else come home."

At those words Naza just looked down at the ground as she began to weep.

"Why. Why doesn't he give me the chance! Doesn't he see how much I love him." She weeped as she placed her hands over her face.

Bell didn't know what to do, he wanted to embrace her and comfert her but he didn't know if that would make things worse, but he decided to Hell with it.

He simply wrapped her in a warm embrace to let her sorrow leave her, Bell was somewhat surprised that she didn't even try to escape.

"Naza." Bell simply said as he did what he could to comfert his captain and friend. As he just hugged her and the crowd began to disperse he decided he should talk to her to try and provide some form of comfort.

"Naza, I've never been in love nor had a crush before but I that you are a wonderful and an amazing woman, anyone person or god would be lucky to have your love and Miach made that mistake."

Naza didn't say anything but she listened to his words.

"I can't say that this won't change things, your relationship with Miach has changed but don't think for a second that he doesn't cherish you, I know that he holds you close and dearly in his heart, and he does love you Naza, maybe not in the way that you were hoping for. But he loves you, and I know Daphne and Cassandra feel the same, all of us are worried."

"I'm sorry for making you all worry about me like that." Naza simply said.

"I know..why don't you let me take you the pub? I'm sure Mia will let me use the kitchen to whip you something to eat."

"I would like that."

 **XXX**

The two arrived at the pub and saw that it was actually quite, no one was there which was an odd thing for sure but it was a welcome sight for the current need.

"Hey Mia." Bell said as he made their presence known.

"Bell! Welcome what can we do for you?"

"I was hoping I could barrow the kitchen to cook something up? Also I'm paying for Naza' orders." Bell asked.

"Well I don't mind, we closed up early because the Loki Familia have a reservation tonight, so it's going to get busy. If they show up while your still here I expect you to be doing the cooking." She said smiling to which Bell simply gave a light chuckle and agreed.

"Arnya I have a favor to ask." Bell asked as he wrote a quick letter.

"Could you give this letter to Miach I am not sure where he is but I would really appreciate it oh and here for your time as well." Bell said as he gave her some Valis to which she agreed to do.

"Where's Syr?"

"Day off." Chloe responded with obvious jealousy

Bell went into the Kitchen and he looked for some ingredients and he found them after thinking about how to spoil his captain. Bell stoped for a moment and blushed and chuckled at that thought. 'Never thought I'd have the time nor did I ever think I'd be spoiling a woman.' He thought as he walked to the counter to prep. Forty five minutes later he had the dishes ready and set them out before her.

"Here you go Naza this is "Sweet Saltwater Crustacean Curry" which was curry with a whole crab in it. "And this is "Memory Lane Pastry" for desert." Which was two mini Pies filled with a berry filling. And two powered fruit jelly's and some fruit.

Just as he set her dishes down did Arnya return.

"Bell! I found Miach as you asked and he wanted me to tell you thank you and he'd let the others and they'd be waiting home." She said happily.

"Thank you Arnya!" He said as he noticed Naza' wince at Miach' name.

Bell sat down at the table with Naza, a momentary silence ensued Bell was just glad she was ok and thought about how this all happened. He was so engrossed in that thought he didn't notice the slight awkward air coming from Naza who had yet to actually touch her food. Now that she had time to think she felt bad for not only slapping Bell but all the worry he caused for her Familia and for Miach.

"Sorry Bell." Naza simply said her ears down on her head.

"No Naza I'm the one who should say sorry. This whole thing started because I said we had a date."

Neither could come up with anything else to say about the subject though Bell did say one last thing.

"I may have joked about us going out on a date but I did mean it when I called you an amazingly beautiful woman." Bell simply said, as a compliment, but more of an honest way of saying how much she meant to the Familia.

Naza however blushed but got quick control of the situation, though she wouldn't deny that did leave her happy and soft in her heart and she was sure to control how her tail was wagging.

Just as Naza was about to finish her meal some people came in.

"Hey Mia! We're hungry! Feed us!"

"Ah Loki a Bit earlier then expected, celebrating a victory in the dungeon?"

"Yep! Ais here just reached lvl 6 so it's a big event!" The goddess said as she, and all the people Bell saw from his first encounter with them.

"You're in luck! We got Caelum as the cook tonight!" Mia said proudly and loudly as she pointed at him, and Bell saw the glow in a few eyes.

"A Royal Prince's cooking is never done." Bell whispered to Naza with a smile as he got up to get to work, but was happy he was able to get her to laugh as she enjoyed the last bit food Bell made.

"Well, what can I get for you all?" Bell asked

And Loki spoke up for her Familia.

"Well since it's you and the food you made was amazing we'll let you decide for us."

"Alright! I'll get started right away. May I'll need your help!" He called the Cat girl who was the resident cook. ( **From The Manga)**

As they were waiting on their food Loki decided to get up from the table and walked to the counter to get a better view of Bell.

"So tell me Rabbit boy where are you from?" Loki asked which also drew the attention of everyone sans Naza.

"You wouldn't know the place as it's very far away, it's also a tiny island nation."

"Well? Don't leave a lady waiting tell us." Loki continued voicing the thoughts of everyone staff included who where just as curious.

"A person should have a few secrets goddesses Loki." Bell winked with his right finger to his lips.

This actually got the sharp attention of everyone, it shouldn't be possible, a person was able to resist the request of a god.

"But I was born in the crown city of our Nation, that city was called Insomnia.

His response did quell those thoughts though Loki was still in her mind thinking about that.

"You're right we've never heard of it before." Finn said adding his presence to the convention.

"Like I said it's not surprising."

"So what's it like in your country?" Tiona asked

"Like I said, secret~~ but I suppose I could tell you one thing. Well... Bell paused quite a bit thinking of the best way to start off, which he made sure the others knew as well with his expression.

"Our country is an Autocracy." He started before being asked what that was by Lefiya

"That means that our ruling Monarch has absolute power, the very words that come from their mouth is the absolute law of the land. For example the last queen issued a decree that she FELT like changing the very law of our country. Theft is one of the highest crimes in our country and when one was caught they would be put on trial and if found guilty the punishment would fit the crime. However the Queen decided that instead of that way of law, a thief who not only manages to escape the person/s they stole from but also the police for 24 hours can no longer be held accountable for the crime of theft and what they stole would be legally theirs, regardless if their face was seen or known when the crime took place." Bell finished

The looks of surprise and some shock was evident on a few.

"A warning to the victim, never show weakness least you forgo the hand of Justice." Riviera said understanding the meaning of that law.

"You're partially right lady Riviera Bell said, "it's also a warning to Justice herself.. a warning to her and a reminder, for her never to lose her grip." After that there was a bit of silence and a minor build up of tension between the staff and the customers after hearing what Bell explained, but he was busy prepping the food.

For an odd reason no one else asked Bell anything else about his home as they got back to talking amongst themselves. About an hour later the food was ready.

"Alright everyone thank you for waiting." Bell said as he and the Staff brought the food out

For Loki she was given a roasted duck curry. The amazons received two thick cutlet sandwiches, Bete received a quadruple stacked sandwich of Schnitzel. Finn received a cult classic called a burger with a side of fries Gareath received a triple decker tender lamb sandwich.

Lefiya and Riviera were given "dry aged roast stew" and for the girl of the hour Bell made tender rib on the bone, "Darkshells Marienieres" and a sashimi dish called "Carp Of the Diem" and for dessert they all received the same dish he made Naza.

All the while Naza just sat and watched Bell go to work.

'He really isn't what I would have ever guessed. He's loyal and a good friend, and he cares for those close to him, I can also see why he likes cooking.'

The laughter of the Loki Familia was lifting spirits up.

As Bell was behind the kitchen window cleaning up along with the staff he noticed May was absent minded as she had her focus on a crab, ears twitching with each movement made by the crustacean, her hat she always wore hindering her ears a bit. Bell gave a light chuckle and couldn't resist and decided to give her left cat ear a scratch to get her attention.

"Nya!" She jumped up like she saw a cucumber out of no where.

"W-w-what was that?! Who told you you could touch my ears!!" She screamed, face red while she had her hands on her head, this did not go unnoticed by everyone either.

"Perv." Naza said

"Wow Rabbit is so bold!" The twins said.

"Haha! To be young." Gareath laughed

Lefiya was about to blow up. Loki was laughing along side Gareath

The staff on the other hand.

"Bell, I didn't take you for a sexual harasser." Ryuu said her eyes sharp.

"Nyaa if your frustrated you could always ask me.. with your butt as the price~" Chloe said with a sharp teasing gleam, which got a couple of blushes.

Bell however much to the surprise of Finn and a few others handles responded quite well to the situation.

"It seems I've caused a problem, I'm sorry for that May, where I'm from we don't have animal eared people, an honest mistake and I am sorry. I'll be more understanding of what it means from now on." Bell said aloud for everyone but kept his eyes right to May's, with a certain air to him.

"I-it's Alright." May said looking to the side face still a blush.

"Well If May says it's fine.." Mia said ending it for the staff.

A few minutes passed as Bell was nearly done he decided to check on the guests when he decided to ask something that was on his mind.

"Riviera you are of Royal Blood." He said with a firm and confident tone.

"What makes you say that?" Riviera responded, tone completely neutral as her Familia was surprised by his question.

"You have this air around you along with a tone only those who've either grown up around royalty, worked with royalty or are royalty have, and your air and posture says you were born a Royal."

"Former royalty." She said in a strong tone, not twords Bell per say but to the memories.

"Consider yourself lucky then, however, if you're an only child I doubt your lineage or any possible deals you've made will let it be." Bell said. And Riviera did admit, she had thought long about the possibility that her father would come for her.

However Loki sensing the thoughts spoke out.

"If that ever happens they'll have to face the Loki Familia! The strongest familia in Orario!" She said proudly the Amazons and even Lefiya getting in the mood, Lefiya in her own way.

"Depending on the situation and any possible severity, you would plunge Orario to war with a Nation just for her?" His tone serious which once again caught everyone by surprise, not just his tone but what he said as well.

"If it comes to that yes." Loki said seriously and confidently much to the shock of most everyone Bell included.

"I see." Bell said, his tone saying to everyone he was not pleased by what she said. And Riviera also understood very well his tone. To be honest, this thought did come to her mind many many times, even Dreams. But after so many years those thoughts and dreams lessened, but they were always there, and Loki said she'd defend her even if it meant war.

"Goddess Loki, May I speak my mind to you?" Bell asked. Everyone looking at the two.

"Very well." She said tone still serious her arms folded.

"Have you seen death? Have you seen what death brings? Have you seen the horror and the disparity it brings? Have you seen husbands cradle their waives, sons, daughters or brothers in their arms tears of defeat and sorrow? Or wives mothers and sisters of the same? Have you seen Children, children weep over the dead bodies of their parents? Have you seen starving dying children?" Bell was saying and with each passing word people grew more and more sickened and horrified.

"The point." Loki said bluntly.

"All of us have seen death yes, but you've never seen the kind war brings. You would bring that here to the people of Orario over one woman? While I don't doubt or question your loyalty I commend it actually, but are you really prepared to go to the extreme for her? Are any of you prepared to bring horror and blood to this city just for her? Are you prepared to destroy so many lives for selfishness?" Bell said now looking at the Familia, some of which could only look down in serious thought.

"And what gives you the right to criticize us!?" Bete said losing his temper and getting up from his seat.

"I have seen enough idiots who's pride wouldn't let them see what war brings, only they have gone to war for bigger things." He said looking at him. Bete let out a growl.

"Enough!" Riviera said getting up from her seat.

"This is a Personal Familia Issue Bell, I thank you for your concern but please, allow it to stay within my Familia." She asked.

"Of course." Bell said as the Familia paid and left.

Once they left Bell stayed to help clean the place up. The mood was solom.

"Bell.. you sounded so sure of what you said.. have you actually seen war?" Lunoire asked.

"No, but close enough." Bell simply said and left it at that. Arnya wanting to change the subject asked a question that got left alone.

"Have you been around royalty Bell? I mean I suppose it's not that big a secret that Riviera was a princess, but she's really good at hiding that fact." She asked excited with her tail swaying side to side.

"Arnya." Ryuu said

"Yes I have, most I've met we're good enough."

"Whatdidyoudo?!wereyouaroyaladviser *GASP* are you a prince?!!" She asked in one long breath, however she called him a prince and pointed a finger right at him stars in his eyes. All the staff looking on.

Bell for his part came up with a good excuse at least he thought so. He just simply lifted a plate up and waved it around from side to side. This got Mia to laugh her head off.

"To think a Royal cook can talk big! But now that I know, we'll have to charge extra whenever you're around." She said face beaming and slapping his back.

The three cat girls surprisingly sighed in disappointment, their dreams of a prince sweeping them off their feet gone.. though Chloe' was more of the X rated.

After the place was closed and Bell received a pice Of the payment he and Naza left for home on the way home the tension was thick from Naza.

Bell sensing this put his hand her her shoulder.

"It'll be alright I promise."

"Thank you."

Fifteen minutes of walking and a nervous Naza later they were home, Bell was at the door and waited for Naza to let him know when, taking one last breath she nodded.

"We're home." Bell said as he saw his Familia and supporter all waiting at the table.

"Naza! Bell!"

There Friends and love said as they all went to Naza, Miach hugging her. It was going to be a long night of talks but for the moment, everything was alright.

 **Flashback**

"Man who The Hell does that rabbit think he his!?" Bete said as the Loki Familia was walking home.

"Indeed." Tiona agreed.

"But.. all of us would stand and defend Riviera without a moments hesitation but.. would we really go to such extremes? Would the Guild allow it?" Lefiya asked.

Riviera didn't really listen to anything her Familia and friends were saying as she was deep in thought.

' **You would plunge Orario into a war just for her?'**

'I can't deny, the thoughts have plaque me many times, will father really let me go? All these years have made me soft in the rational of politics.' Riviera thought and remembered. Whoever, the one thing that stood out was Bell's words, or rather his tone and his deliverance of them. Riviera had seen this before.

' **I was born in the crown city of our Nation, Insomnia.** As far as I can remember There is no Nation, not even in the Far East or north with a Capital Of that name, and an Autocracy nation is rare, even the empire isn't that heavy handed in political structure.' Riviera was stoped in her thoughts as she felt a pair of hand on her breasts.

"Holy shit!" Bete Said a clear and unadulterated face of shock on his face. Along with everyone even Ais had a shocked look.

Riviera knew what happened.

" _Giggle_ Seems like that not got to you more then we thought to let your guard down so much that even I can grab your breasts. I'll have to personally thank the rabbit for this treat." She said as she had a moment to fondle them before she was knocked out cold by a staff strike to her head.

"Drag her Ais don't pick her up. Drag her." Riviera said, using the tone she was drilled in as a younger woman, a tone of Royal authority.

'Who are you Bell?'

 **XXX**

 **Hory heck! I actually got this done after MONTHS! I've been working on this off and on. I am a master procrastinator. But here you go please leave a review on your thoughts about Parings.**


	11. Chapter 11: A past and pain retold

**I suppose I should tell you. I've had planned early on to have Eina enter into a relationship with Bell. Trust me it's all part of the plot to help Bell grow, and don't worry it's all part of the Plot. Also Riviera is in a land slide with who you want as second romantic partner.**

 **Also there will be mentioning of rape in this chapter, It is part of the plot I had at the early conception of this story. So fair warning.**

* * *

"His words still bothering you Riviera?" Finn asked as he was finishing some paper work for the night, Riviera asked if she could stay in his office for a moment.

"Indeed."

"Well while his words are certainly ominous, he is right."

"Not that.. well not as much. It was his tone."

"How so Riviera?"

"The way he said it, the tone so sure, it had an air of authority. I've only ever seen this back home." Riviera said as Finn realized what she meant as she rarely talked of home with her upbringing as the subject.

"I see, he is either Nobility or a Royal." Finn said some surprise in his voice.

"That's the thing! You heard where he was born."

"Insomnia the crown city of his home."

"Yes, and to my knowledge there is no island nation with a capital of that name! And there is hardly any nations left in the world that are absolute monarchies."

"Then that begs the question. Who is he." Finn asked now realizing her thoughts.

"Yes, and he also reminded me that all these years in Orario and in Loki Familia has softened me to the intricacies of politics."

"Well if that day ever comes, we'll stand by you till the end."

"But that's the thing, I really think it could get as serious as Bell mentioned."

"It won't. But in the mean time I'll do some digging and see if I can find anything about Insomnia." Finn simply said.

* * *

Bell and Naza were back home for twenty minutes and after a few words and hugs and Sorry Bell took everyone up to the second floor where Bell and Miach stay, his room to be exact which was very spartan.

"So where was she?" Daphne asked, voice the same thought as Lillie and Cassandra.

"I finally found her looking at the shops at the dungeon entrance..I only went there when I feared she might have thought of going into the dungeon." Bell said, his words not going over the heads of the three.

"Luckily I was wrong... she's heart broken, all she wants is for Miach to give her a chance." Bell said his voice soft as he sighed. The three others felt saddened for Naza.

 **Short Flashback**

"Naza." Miach said, his voice laced with relief as well as some disappointment.

"I'm sorry for all of this Miach. Naza said looking down on the ground.

"No Naza I'm the one who's at fault, I'm your god yet I couldn't even see what you wanted, how you felt, I should be saying sorry to you."

Naza just kept silent at that, avoiding eye contact with Miach.

"Naza, look at me.. I can't love you the way you want me to," he paused seeing the same pained look on her face.

"I want so much for you in your life, but I can not be the one who will give it. Naza I do love you but not in the way you want me to. I want you to know a mortals love, to have children to grow old with someone."

* * *

"So for now why don't we call it a day and let Naza and Miach have the rest of the night to talk this out?." Bell suggested to which they all agreed. Lily staying in a spare room on the third floor. "This isn't going to be easy, but let's give the two some space for a few days." Bell said as he opens the door for the others to leave.

The next day came slowly for the Familia, none of them could get any decent sleep, and they could only guess what Naza and Miach have gone through last night. Bell was the first one to "get up" and went down stairs and he saw only Miach sitting on the table, some tea in his hand.

"Lord Miach." Bell simply said as he sat down to Miach's left.

"Where's Naza?"

"Basement, she's been down there since late last night."

"Bell..what have I done." Miach asked, not a question but a matter of fact.

"Bell.. Seeing Naza so passionate about her feelings, only for me to destroy them.. how could I?"

"Lord Miach, you do love Naza, not in the way that she may want but you wanting the best for her is enough proof for me to know how much she means to you."

"Bell's right Lord Miach." Daphne said as she and Cassandra and Lili came down as well.

"It's not going to be easy, but we're all going to be here for the both of you." Daphne said.

"Thank you, but Naza won't be the same anymore."

"Don't say that Lord Miach! Sure it won't be easy but Lili knows for certain that you and her will get through this."

"I know you're right Lili, but I only hope it will be quick. In the mean time we don't have any need for anything from the dungeon today, why don't you all have the day off to do what ever you want to do?" Miach said as they all agreed.

"Why don't we all meet back here at around nine and I'll bring some supper for us tonight?" Bell asked to which they agreed to after some thought.

* * *

Bell was currently walking around town enjoying the life of the city, he actually wondered what to do on his day off. That's when he realized he hadn't actually had some time to properly converse with Eina. Not since there date, to which Bell blushed red after he remembered the kiss she gave him and called him her hero. It was odd for Bell yet marvelous as well. Bell failed to do his duty back in Eos and that still felt horrible for him, but to remember her smile and her words made all that go away. As bell was thinking about those he noticed he had walked right into the front door. Embarrassed he got ahold of his emotions and walked to the reception desk.

 **"How May I help you?"**

"I'd like to ask for Eina Tulle please."

 **"Desk 3"** as Bell walked over he saw it was empty so he just waited for Eina to return.

"Bell?" Eina asked as she walked into his view. He noticed that she was not in her guild uniform.

"Hi Eina, getting off early?"

"Yeah But did you need something?"

"No I have a day off of sorts as well, and I realized we haven't really talked much in a while so I was actually here to just say hello."

"Well since we're both off then want to accompany me into town?" She asked. Bell noticed the expressions of a few staff, mostly women, most had looks of curiosity and one a look of disgust, but one had a gleem to her eyes and she wasn't even trying to hide the face of mischief. But Bell simply ignored said looks and simply agreed to go.

"It's nice to know you and your party were okay with that run in with that Minotaur."

"It was surprising no doubt, sadly it killed others before it was stopped."

"Such is the life of an adventurer."

"So Bell, where do you want to go?"

"How about we go where ever the wind takes us?" Bell said with a cheeky smile to which Eina agreed to.

'This is amazing! Who would have thought that Eina would be this open and free with an adventurer! And one under her own care?!' Misha thought as she followed the two to get some gossip for her and her workmates.

"So tell me Bell, what have you been up to since the Minotaur incident?"

"Same old same old, finding a way to make money for our rent and to live on..which incidentally isn't that hard."

"I'm sure that Minotaur helped give a big boost."

"Indeed it did, the funniest yet humblest thing We did, at least to me, was we used some of those funds to buy milk, eggs, flower and other everyday commodities which for our Familia is a rare treat."

"That Bad?!" Eina asked with a surprised expression

"I've lived the same for a while, but I remember when all I had to do was ask for those and they'd be brought to me. Now though, seeing the gleem in the eyes of my Familia over such simple things is humbling, but also a lesson for appreciating the simple things."

"How was your life? Before you were taken?"

"It was everything you can think and imagine. But that seems like a life time ago."

"So tell me about it."

"Well." Bell said taking a mock think pose.

"You jerk tell me!" Eina said smiling as she playfully slapped his left arm.

'Eina is my friend, and I suppose my most trusted as well.. aside from Lili and Naza.. Miach not withstanding. I suppose I could tell her, but not here, and not from our watcher.' As bell thought these he decided. He made a come closer gesture and Eina complied.

"I suppose I could tell you the name of my country." Bell gently whispered ever so gently in her ear which Eina fought not to blush.

"Lucis." Bell said as he winked at her with a finger to his lips.

'Lucis? There is no country called that... Lucis... Lucis?!... LUCIS?!' Eina came to realize and she looked at Bell shocked.

"If you wouldn't mind, later today I can tell you all about it at the Blue Pharmacy. But until then let's enjoy the rest of the day." Bell said as he walked on.

Misha taken HEAVY notes of Eina's expression could only let her rampant uncontrollable imagination run wiled.

'What did he say?! Something sexy? Something lewd? *Gasp* he complimented her! Or maybe he said he loved her!'

As the two were walking Eina's stomach growled.

"I know a perfect place to eat, common." Bell said as he instinctively took her be her right hand and led her. Eina tried to say something but she couldn't, and before she knew it they were at the hostess of fertility.

"Mia table for two please!" Bell called out as he got a wave from the patron.

"This way Bell~" Syr said as she lead the two.

"I've heard of this place, it's gotten very popular as of late but I never came here since the word spread." Eina said as she looked at the menu.

"That might be my fault."

"I remember Loki saying your a five star cook."

"Yeah I'm sort of an unofficial cook here, It's my second source of income for my Familia."

"Interesting, Tell me all about it."

"Alright, but the new items section of the menu are all my personal recipes. I hope Lucian Cuisine will be to your liking."

"Speaking of.. are you really what I think you are?" Eina asked uncertainty and skepticism clear in her voice and on her face. To which Bell nodded.

"I suppose I can say a little bit but like I said, please wait until later."

"So what can I get you two?"

* * *

Miach was currently walking around the city, his mind still deep in thought and some anguish, truth be told in his immortal life he had never been in a situation quite like this. And to his own shame, he knew he was out in the city to stay away from his problem. 'We may have talked about our relationship, but why does it feel like there is still so much? I wish I could have just a bit of Bell' mentality to help me get through this; How could I be so foolish and so blind? What kind of god am I?' As he was in thought he heard a voice he knew well, a friend from heaven.

"common! I said I was sorry!"

"I told you your are allowed only THREE potato snacks a day as part of your job you useless goddess! And what do you do!? you go and eat HALF the stock!"

"I'm sorry! I won't do it again!"

"Yes you wont because your fired!" The man said as he took the hat off said goddess's head and shutting the door in her face.

Before Miach could say her name he heard her let out a whimper and a cry.

"Hestia?"

"M-Miach?"

* * *

"I see." Miach simply said as Hestia was recounting her story. The two were at a local tavern called Adventures cornor.

"It's really not my fault entirely! I make hardly any money and those free potato snacks were the only real stable source of food for me! I had to do some rationing and they don't fill you up! I was starving!"

"What happened with you and hephaestus? You two are very close?"

"She kicked me out! Said that I needed to stop freeloading off her and her Familia, but what she said wasn't fair! I did have jobs! I did make my own money its just that-."

"You can't keep them." Miach finished as he took a bite of some food, as Hestia just slammed her head on the table letting out a whimper.

"Where have you been staying?"

"At a run down abandoned church."

"Still having trouble finding people to join your Familia."

" _Yes! I Have no job! No children! And my friend kicked me out! BWHA."_

"I am sorry you are going through that right now, I had an incident with my Familia yesterday and I am still trying to figure things out."

"Maybe I can help!" Hestia said new "life" in her eyes as she sprang up off the table.

"I don't think that is necessary."

"nonsense! This will work out great! I help you out and in return you can let me stay with you for a few days until I find a new job!" Hestia ranted, more to herself then to Miach.

'What have I done?'

* * *

At the Babel tower shops Daphne and Cassandra were having an argument.

"Daphne you can't keep going on like this! Eventually you'll have to tell them." Cassandra said with worry and concern for her friend and sister figure.

"I've told you not to bring that up."

"I know but I've seen it in my visions, if you tell them now it will be better for you in the long run."

"Again with your dumb stupid visions! I told you I don't want to talk about that anymore!" Daphne lashes out but oddly enough Cassandra didn't flinch away.

"You can at least speak to Naza, I just don't want you do bear this alone, I'm not enough anymore and it's my fault to begin with."

"It's not your fault." Daphne simply responded, though still miffed about THIS subject being brought up again.

"Why not ask Bell to help?"

"I'll die before I tell my problems to him." Daphne snarled.

"Why do you dislike him so much?!" Cassandra meekly yelled getting a genuine 180 in Daphne ' mood as she looked at Cassandra with pure surprise shock.

"He saved Miach and Naza and he saved our lives against that Minotaur! What keeps you from liking him!?"

"I just don't! Alright! You saw what he was doing when we first met him! What is he?!"

"He's a magical prince, who's family is doomed and destined to die. Never to have peace eternal until the scourge is dealt with." Cassandra responded, getting a mild grimace from Daphne.

"Cassandra, I don't like him not because I don't trust him, you are right he did save our lives, I won't forget that. But I don't trust him because.." Daphne was so sure and positive in her response to why she could never personally like Bell, but now that she is speaking out loud about it, she was shocked that she couldn't find a reason.

"Please Daphne, try and get to know him personally.. for me?" Cassandra said, letting Daphne's hesitation slide for her.

"..."

* * *

Dusk was now setting, Bell had a wonderful time with his friend, and he had felt that their friendship had grown quite well.

"I want to thank you for having you company." Bell said as Blue Pharmacy was in sight.

"Not at all Bell! But now I'm excited to know your whole story."

"It's not something to be happy about Eina." Bell simply said as he opened the door.

"I'm home, I have a guest with me." Bell said as he saw that he wasn't the only person to bring a guest home. Sitting at the table was the entire familia, lili included. And with them was a girl.

"I remember you, your Hestia." Bell said.

"So youve met each other already Bell?" Naza asked, bell for a moment wonderd how much tension hit the Familia once Naza came back from the basement and came face with Miach again.

"Only once a couple of days ago. I believe that she was a crepe stall worker."

"Former. Bell this is my friend, Hestia, she is a goddess, and short story short she will be staying with our Familia for the time being as she looks for a new job and gets back on her feet." Miach said. Bell actually raised a left eybrow at this news.

"I guess I'm the last one to here this bit of news, and I also assume that everyone eles has agreed to this arrangement?" Bell asked getting nods from everyone.

"Well, allow me to properly introduce myself." Bell said as he walked right to hestia to offer his hand which she took.

"My name is Bell. And I hope our Familia can help you back on your feet, and I hope all of us can quickly become good friends." He said with a smile which Hestia returned and which spread across the table of the Miach Familia.

"Speaking of becoming friends Bell, who is this?" Miach asked as now everyone turned twords Eina, who blushed at the attention as she introduced herself.

"N-nice to meet you all! My name is Eina Tulle, I am Bell's Dungeon Advisor."

"And my first friend. Actually Miach I apologies for asking this in light of our new guest but can I borrow you upstairs for a moment? I have some important things I need to discuss with Eina, and you will be needed." Bell said getting looks from Miach, Naza, and Lili.

"Of course, and if anything I should be apologizing for my sudden news." Miach said as he got up to follow the two.

"What do you think Bell wants Miach for?" Lili asked.

"No idea." Was the collective response from the Familia as Hestia just had a question mark above her head.

"I asked Miach here so you know I am telling you the truth, because what I am about to tell you IS the truth, but it is wild." Bell said.

"I was born in the Kingdom of Lucis." Bell began.

* * *

Later that night after all was said and done, and the city was asleep a gentle knock on the door woke Bell, he got up and went to the door and to his surprise Cassandra was there, fully dressed and had her staff in her hands.

"Cassandra? It's four in the morning, is there a problem?"

"Bell.. Can we head into the dungeon?" Cassandra asked.

"Excuse me?"

"I need to talk to you, and it can't be here.. plus I wanted to get a few item to sell for some personal change. I would really appreciate it if we left now before Daphne notices I'm gone."

"Can't you just ask this in the morning? What's so important that it needs to be done now?"

"..."

"Whats wrong Cassandra?"

"it's Daphne, shes the reason I wanted to talk to you about.. I had a vision. and it's important that I talk to you."

"You're an Oracle?" Bell said surprised but was more surprised by the looks of disbelief on her face.

"You believe me?!"

"I don't have a reason not to, sure this is a surprise and the first time I've heard of this but remember, the Nox Fleuret Family were the oracles back in my world."

"So will you get ready? Please Bell it's important."

"Alright, I'll meet you outside."

* * *

 **Babel Tower that Same time.**

"Ottral. is it ready?" Freya asked.

"Yes goddess."

"Good, unleash it immediately, time for another test."

* * *

 **Dungeon floor 5**

"So what's wrong Cassandra?"

"I had a vision, a great battle will soon befall our Familia, dark secrets of Daphne' past will be used against us in the most vital moment of our battle, and it will mean our defeat if our familia doesn't know what it is."

"First, do you know when or what this battle will be? And second, if this pertains to Daphne and our Familia needs to know about this why am I the only one you're speaking to?"

"Sadly my visions only come in bits and pieces, and they are vague in the most important parts. Secondly Daphne knows what I want to talk to you about, It's why I wanted to come here, she wouldn't have let me tell you or at the very least would have come with us. You remember what she told you about our previous Familia Apollo and how they made us join them?"

"By order of Apollo himself he had you stalked across the Continent city to City, Town to Town until you finally gave up running."

"Yes that is right.. But there is another reason.." Cassandra stop for a moment as she gripped at her shirt, Bell clearly understanding that this was an extremely serious talk as he looked at her struggle to say what came next.

"The captain of Apollo Familia Hyakinthos Clio was the one who personally led the pursuit.. He had another reason for wanting us to join our Familia. He has said to us many times during our pursuit and after us joining how he was so "in love" with Daphne, and that he swore she would be his.. I'll never forget that horrible look on his face every time he said those words or looked at her." She said, quickly shutting her eyes and shacking her head to try and get those memory's out.

"Six months after we joined the Familia I noticed that Daphne had a bruised lip. I asked her what happened _and she had this look on her face.._ _I'll_ _never forget it.. That look of disgust and fear."_ She said crying freely.

Bell felt his blood run cold as he had a look of horror and pure anger as he now understood what Cassandra was talking about.

 _"S-she said that i-it was a training accident and naturally I believed her.. t-two weeks later she couldn't even walk properly and I thought it was another training accident, so when I took her to the bath I saw it... She had fresh bruises on her back, her arms, and her legs and most of all... b-b-blood, dried blood around her.. area."_ That was all she could say before she collapsed to her knees unable to keep calm after remembering that horrible moment. Bell was immediately there on the ground, holding her close, he didn't say anything, he couldn't, he was equally shocked and horrified by what he had just heard.

 _"I-I can never forget that look on her face. The defeat, the shame, the lack of will! After I got her cleaned up and to bed I was going to go to Apollo to ask what was going on when I saw him talking with Hyakinthos, he was thanking Apollo for letting him have a t-toy. And the worst part! THE WORST PART! THE WORST PART OF IT ALL! IT WAS ALL BECAUSE OF ME!"_ She screamed as she cried after her big revelation.

"Cassandra that's not true, it was never your fault." Bell said as he pulled her closer into his embrace.

" _I-it is! Because you know why! Apollo only laughed when he called Daphne his toy and he said in his own words. **"I take it threatening to take that self proclaimed Oracle did the trick?"** And he said **"Yes lord Apollo. She was stubborn but that only added to the pleasure of the conquest. Once I threatened her friend she fell right to my demands. And it was extremely exciting to make her scream as I finally broke her piece by piece. And I had almost done it earlier if you hadn't interrupted me."**_ Bell had no words to express his horror at what Cassandra had said he had also unknowingly clenched his hands white on her shirt, and in honesty he was shocked that Cassandra could say all that without breaking down crying again.

" _H-how did you get out of Apollo Familia and to Miach?_ " Bell could only say as his voice was nearly shaken with rage.

"I-I had went to Apollo two days later to ask that we leave.. Naturally he asked why. I had to make sure that I didn't know what Hyakinthos was doing and Apollo allowing. So I tried to come up with a story. I had said that surely we no longer interest you and that surely something better had caught his eye. He said that we were still "entertaining" to him and why should he let us leave. By this time Hyakinthos had entered the room as we were talking and he made himself part of the conversion. I begged Bell; I begged with every ounce of my soul and being. I had done everything. I vowed that I would pledge my soul to Apollo for all eternity and that didn't interest him. I had begged vowing to find something or someone that would peek his interest more then we did, still nothing. I had begged and vowed and promised for half an hour. Those sick smiles on there faces, loving my begging more then my promises, Until finally Hyakinthos relented.

"He talked Apollo into letting us go saying. **"Let's let them go Apollo, it will be fun to let them taste freedom for a moment, only to bring them back and squash it all over again. particularity Daphne again."** He said thinking I didn't know what he did to her. To which Apollo agreed.. But at a price. He said that he would let us go free but at a price..."Cassandra said as he buried herself deeper into Bell' embrace, as if that was all that stood between her and Apollo and Hyakinthos again,

she found it soothing and comforting.

"That whole night as they took my body in the most deplorable and sick ways the only thing that gave me strength was thinking about Daphne and thinking to myself, just a bit more and we're free." That's what have me strength through all that pain and horror.

"Miach found us out on the street giving out free potions. I guess the rest is history."

"Bell, Daphne doesn't know how I got us out of Apollo. she can never know." she she said as Bell simply nodded. But he had to ask one thing.

"How will you tell this to Naza, Miach and Lili?"

"I had hoped you would help me with telling them."

"Do I have that right?"

"Yes." was all she said in turn.

"I think the reason Daphne doesn't trust you is because what she went through. Just give her time Bell." Cassandra said as they got up.

"Do you want to head back home?"

"No I still want to get a few more items from floor six."

"Alright then, let's go. and Cassandra, I'll die before I let Apollo or Hyakinthos get ahold of either of you again."

* * *

As the two were slughtering the monsters on this floor there came a roar. It vibrated off the walls, Its roar primal and full of blood lust.

"Not again." Bell simply said as they saw a Silver Rhino. It saw them and it made a charge right at them, the two had only time to jump or run out of the way turning to face it they both got into there stance ready for battle. Bell calling for the sword of the tall with Cassandra behind him ready to support. **"ROAR!"** It let out preparing to charge. Bell let loose a lighting spell but all it did was anger the rhino.

"Cassandra run." Bell simply said to which she looked at him in shock. "What are you saying?! I'm staying here! You need all the help you can get."

"Exactly, this isn't like that Minotaur from last time. I Won't be able to defeat it easily and if I can't you can't either, Cassandra go find help, I'll hold it off long enough for you to find other to help me fight this thing." He said but she simply stood her ground.

"Dammit Cassandra." Bell said as it charged towards them as Bell counter charged striking it on its horn only to stop it but pushing Bell back a few feet. By that time Cassandra had called forth a spell to help slow it down but all it did was make it angry due to its hide. It pulled back from Bell to make a charge at Cassandra but Bell warped right in front of her and out stretched his hand as flames flew forth, this time getting a reaction from the beast.

"Alright, this is a start, do you know any fire spells?" He asked only to see her shake her head showing him she didn't.

"Alright, keep harassing it."

Bell charged right at it as it had already recovered, Bell once more hit it right at its horn but this time he had the serrated edge of the blade which he activated, only to see sparks. he had hoped that would cut its horn and right to its head, but this time the rhino charged and pushed Bell violently across the ground but while he was skidding it had made a run trampling him under its feet a few times before running ahead to gain distance.

"BELL!"

"That hurts."

"I'm sorry Bell, I can't chant faster."

"Cassandra do what I said and find help." Bell said as he wiped some blood off his face. But this time she didn't fight that order as she simply ran saying she'll be back quickly.

"It's you and me now." Bell said as he unleashed another Fire spell which pushed the monster back further.

* * *

"What a pain in the ass! Bete said as he and his Familia had come back from a rough venture into the Dungeon.

"Quit being a pussy." Tione simply said getting a snappy remark back.

"they're at it again." Finn simply said as he got a sigh from Riveria and a laugh from Gareth.

"PLEASE HELP ME!" They heard a woman shout.

"What's going on?!" Finn asked.

"P-Please Help my friend we ran into a Silver Rhino on floor six and he's currently fighting it alone." Cassandra begged.

"Huh? What kind of piss poor scam are you trying to pull! No way in hell a Silver Rhino is on floor six." Bete said voicing some of the thoughts of the Loki party.

"Please! It's not a joke!" She begged dropping on her knees as they just walked off.

"Who the hell does she think she is? Were Loki Familia, we don't fall for ambushes! and who's stupid enough to try that with us?" Bete continued.

By this time Cassandra was in tears. "P-Please save my friend Bell!" She screamed her soul out to them. That got everyone to stop.

"Huh? the Rabbit?" Tiona asked surprised.

"All the more reason to leave him." Bete said, still sour about there last meeting.

"Bell." Ais simply said running to Cassandra and asking her to lead the way ignoring the calls by lefiya Tione and Bete. but what surprised the others more other then Finn was Riveria also followed after the two.

Just before they got to the area they could already here the sound of flames, roars, screams and other things that had indeed proved that there was a battle taking place.

When they actually saw the fight with there own eyes they were shocked.

"Shit." Bete simply said. As the rest were inclined to agree as they saw Bell tattered and bruised, the Rhino no better as it had scorch mark all over its body and its horn finally severed.

Ais was about to lead the attack when Bell summoned the royal arms and flew them right at the Rhino. this got shocked looks of surprise and disbelief especially from Lefiya Riveria and Finn. It all happened so fast and the next they knew the Rhino was pushed into the wall. The next thing he did was right when he pushed the Rhino back he unleashed another fire spell. If the Royal arm didn't get them fully then the spell did.

"H-how is that possible?!" lefiya asked in shock and the others could only agree in thought or a nod. By this time they had no idea that Cassandra had already charged back into the frey.

"Bell!"

"Cassandra Stay back." Bell ordered only to fall on his knee in pain.

"it's alright I found help." she said as Bell looked to see who.

"Grand." Bell simply said as he remembered the last conversation he had with them. Before anyone else could respond the Rhino gave one last roar, foaming at the mouth in rage and pain. Bell saw his moment. with his hand outstretched he took careful aim towards its mouth and fired one last lightning spell. It had the intended effect as the Rhino simply exploded in sparks.

Bell simply dropped his hand and panted in relief and simply collapsed, Cassandra there to catch him. finally the Loki Familia members were brought out of there shock and ran towards the two to help them back on thee feet.

"Does anyone have any potions?" Cassandra asked only for Rivaria to kneel beside him and cast a healing spell on him.

'Who is this boy/what are you Bell?'

* * *

 **I suck at writing fighting scenes and descriptions please forgive me! chapter word count 5,945**


	12. Tension

**Why no one review the last chapter? Anyway, here is the new one, and it too will mention hard subjects, but I hope you'll all enjoy it. Please leave REVIEWS!**

 **The plan I have been thinking about at the beginning was Eina and Bell would develop a quick romantic relationship but due to them both never having any experience it would be a short relationship but it would help them grow.**

* * *

Bell slowly opened his eyes, he let out a soft groan as the ray of sunlight assaulted his vision. 'I must have passed out.' He thought as he looked to his left and saw his cloths and the Ring on the stand. he looked to his right and saw that he had a guest. Naza was asleep, her head resting on his bed as she was resting on a chair.

'How long have I been out?'

Bell was about to gently speak to wake his friend up, but he saw that she was lightly snoring which brought a smile to his face.

'I'm sorry that Miach didn't return your feelings.' Bell thought as he gently ran his hand over her head in a caring fashion, brushing some of her hair off her face he looked at her ears. Bell did have a weakness for these animal eared people, he thought it was the ears, and if he was honest, that weakness was more in line with a curiosity if anything else. Deciding to go for it regardless of the outcome he used his right hand to cress and rub her left ear. 'wow~ they're so soft and furry~' Bell thought as he had a minor blush dust his cheeks as his eye glossed over.

"Pervert." Naza said as she looked up at him, his hand still on her ear. Bell for whatever it meant for the moment did blush a different shade, but his hand refused to leave.

"I-I can't help it! I've always wanted to feel them." Bell could only say with no shame whatsoever, his hand still on her head.

"You really are just like every other man. What kind of person deliberately touches a woman's ears with no hesitation at all?" Naza said, the teasing back and forth lightning the mood.

"W-well if you were interested I guess I could have taken responsibility." Bell said with a light tone scratching his head.

"Quite nobel of you." Naza said before she and bell could only laugh at their shenanigans. Then Naza simply hugged Bell, "you had us all worried there for a moment."

"I'm sorry, how long have I been out?"

"Since yesterday when Cassandra and the Loki Familia brought you up from the Dungeon, the reports of a Silver Rhino had the Guild order a sweep of the Dungeon down to lvl 17 for a search and destroy mission."

"I'm pretty sure that this and that Minotaur attack are related."

"Miach wanted to talk to you after you got up."

I see.. where is everyone else?"

"They are all here, we all agreed to take another day off in light of the Dungeon incidents."

"Is Cassandra ok?"

"Yes, she's fine, though Daphne isn't letting her out of her sight. Speaking of, she took Daphne off to the markets too buy some supply's as the money you got from the Rhino was around 200,000 Valis."

"Nice to see my suffering and pain are for the good of the Familia." Bell said in a flat and sarcastic tone to which Naza simply agreed to in a light snort and a gentile smile.

"Cassandra also said that she asked you to tell us something important while they are gone." At the mention of that Naza saw the expressions Bell made.

"What's wrong?"

"She wants me to tell you all that now?" He said in surprise to which he got a response from Naza to which he said to head down to the Kitchen and have Miach and Lili there. Minus Hestia.

As Bell was alone getting dressed, he thought about what Cassandra told him, it still shook him to his core, it made him sick as her words played in his mind along with the images that he could only barely think of.

'Why does Cassandra want me to tell them this now? Is this future battle happing sooner then we think? Or is this to be said and over with?' Bell though as he was finally dressed, and he walked down to the kitchen. On his way he ran into their new "tenant "

"Lady Hestia, fancy seeing you here." He said as she was about to walk down to the kitchen as the Women's rooms are on the third floor.

"Ahh Hello, are you doing better?"

Yes, I have recovered from my injuries, thank you for your worries."

"I was just about to go down and get some food as I'm starving!" She said, but Bell didn't want her in on what he was about to say to his friends and Familia as it was a personal matter in the extreme, so he came up with an Idea.

"Ahh about that, I have a favor to ask of you. Please wait here a moment. He said as he went back to his room and cane out with a money sack fat from Valis.

"Instead of eating here, could I ask you to go into the market and pick me up some fresh fruits? Any kind will do, but I would like two bags full of varying kinds. Of course, you can use that to go eat out first. I would recommend the Hostess of fertility, I know them very well and they have excellent food, tell them Bell sent you and they'll give you a nice discount. And of course, for your troubles and my apology for raining in on your plans, you can keep what ever money is left for yourself." He said as she quickly agreed, having got her at the eat out part and she took the sack and ran down yelling she'll be back later too the rest.

As Bell walked down the stairs Miach was the first to speak.

"I had believed that Hestia was going to join us?"

"I had asked her to go run some errands for me and gave her money for them and lunch, What Cassandra wanted me to tell you all MUST be for you three only." Bell said as he took a seat right in front of Miach putting his head into his right hand having a worried look, which got Lili and Naza to sit down in worry.

"Cassandra asked me to go with her into the Dungeon last morning, because she wanted to talk to me about something. As you two already know sans you Lili, Cassandra says she can see the future, to her dismay Daphne hasn't believed her on them."

"I've never been much to believe them either, though I will admit, I've only ever heard her speak of one once and I brushed it off." Naza said.

"Well I believe her, though she has told me her visions come in flashes and sometimes glimpse that aren't clear nor in order, nor does she truly know when they will happen. BUT she told me that she had one of our Familia which will soon be in a battle, what this battle is she doesn't know, nor does she know when it will happen, but she is certain it will be soon."

"Well if lady Cassandra isn't sure, can you say for an absolute certain Master Bell that you believe her?" Lili asked a fair question.

"I have no reason to trust her on them nor do I have a reason to not trust her if she is right. But I trust her because she is my friend a member of our Familia, and I also trust her because I'll never forget that look on her face." Bell said looking down at the table getting worried looks from the three.

"She told me that in this battle Daphne will play a huge roll in it, and if we don't know their story, our enemy's will use her against us. Miach.. what state were they in when you first found them?"

"They had a few bruises and some old cuts, their cloths were a bit worn as well, but honestly, I thought they had just came back from the Dungeon so I offered them some potions, Cassandra asked if they could come to the pharmacy and the rest is history.. why?"

Taking a sigh Bell began.

"I assume Cassandra and or Daphne told you how they "Joined" Apollo famila? Bell asked Naza and Miach to which they nodded.

"What they most likely didn't tell you was that the Commander of Apollo, Hyakinthos Clio personally lead the hunt for the two, Cassandra told me that Clio asked Apollo to lead it personally because he was "in love" and obsessed with Daphne." He said getting shocked looks from them and disgusted looks from Lili and Naza.

"After they finally gave up and joined, Cassandra told me that on the sixth month she noticed Daphne had a bruised lip, to which Daphne told her it was a training injury and she believed her…. But.. She told me she could never forget the look in her eyes.""Bell! Please tell me this isn't going where we fear!" Miach said getting up from his seat and slamming his hands on the table, Naza and Lili could only stare at Bell the hope and fear in their eyes as they too knew what Bell was implying. Bell ignored them as he couldn't look them in the eyes, so he just continued.

"Two weeks later Cassandra found Daphne, barely able to walk.. She thought that this was a training accident, so she took Daphne to the baths… and that's when she saw it, the bruises on her back, arm's and her legs. But the worst was the.. Dried Blood around her, her." Bell couldn't even continue as he only but his head in his hands, confirming the fears of what the three thought. Naza was shaking in fury and barely holding back tears, where as Lili could only cover her face with her hands as she cried. Miach was shaken in anger as he balled his fists white.

"The worst part is that Cassandra blames herself for this as Daphne kept rejecting his advances, but when Clio threatened to rape Cassandra that's when Daphne gave in. Cassandra told me she over heard Clio thank Apollo personally saying that he wanted to thank Apollo for the new "toy" and how he took sick pleasure in hurting her and trying to break her. Yes, Apollo knew what was going on and he let it happen. Cassandra later went to Apollo and begged with everything she had to ask him to let the two of them go, but he wouldn't move from his stance, worse still was right in the middle Cassandra told me Clio walked into the conversation and became part of it. He talked Apollo into letting them go saying, **"It would be good to let them have a taste of freedom, only for us to bring them back and tear it away from them."** To which Apollo laughed and agreed to.. but at a price, that last night both Apollo and Clio raped Cassandra. It was the price she had to give to escape from them. She wanted me to tell you all this without Daphne knowing. Also, she wanted me to be sure that each and every one of us knows this, she also want's me to tell you that Daphne doesn't know how Cassandra got them out of Apollo Familia and that she can never know. Miach found them just a short while after they left the Familia." Bell finished his talk with them. Near silence was around the place, aside form a few sobs.

"How can they do that!" Naza asked enraged by what she heard.

"What do we do about this?" Lili asked.

"Well I have a thought. I believe that her visions will involve us fighting Apollo Familia, why else would Cassandra say that Daphne would play a huge roll against us if were not prepared? It's the only thought and possibility that makes the most sense right now."

"Then that means Apollo and them are going to go after Daphne and Cassandra soon.. AND THEY LEFT BY THEM SELVES!?" Naza said then screamed in horror at what she thought, Lili and Miach nearly joining but bell simply defused that thought.

"Regardless of what ever happens I'll die before I let Apollo or Clio lay their evil hands on either of them." Getting nods of agreement.

"Guys, Cassandra asked me to tell you this, but I don't know how we should let Daphne know." Bell said. But before they could respond further the door opened and in walked Cassandra and Daphne.

"were home." Daphne said, noticing the red eyes of Naza and Lili.

"What's wrong!?"

"It's nothing Daphne, Naza asked Lili to help with preparing some food for later, and some of them required diced onions." Bell said taking the lead for them to which the two women nodded.

"Well hopefully they'll taste good, glad to see your up Bell." Cassandra said as Daphne walked up to their shared room, Cassandra was about to follow her when Bell put his hand on her right shoulder and simply nodded with a mournful look, letting her know he had told them.

Cassandra in turn gave a forlorn and sad smile to the three as she simply walked up the stairs. The rest of the day went on with little interaction from the whole Familia, Hestia was gone most of the day but that was fine as no one really had the mood to interact much. However, Miach had said that the next payment was nearing, and they had plenty of money for the rent this month which was some good news for the Familia that really needed it. However, Miach also said that the Payment would leave the Familia low on funds, However the Familia agreed to take a week-long break from Dungeon crawling and try and make money other ways. They also agreed to go ahead and start earning said finances before the rent was due just in case.

* * *

"Miach, Naza, Thanks to Hestia, I have all that I need to make some Elixirs and I promised you both I would show you how they are made. At his words he saw some glow and excitement from the two of them which was exactly what he had hoped would come. He thought about asking if things were still serious between the two, but he decided against it as a lack of better judgment.

"I'll take your expressions as a yes!" Bell said as they walked to the basement.

"Sometimes I forget we buried bodies here." Bell said nonchalantly as he walked into the basement, Naza and Miach stopping right behind him in shock at what he said.

"Alright. The Elixirs are like potion drinks, but they have an instantaneous effect similar to Potions, but as said before it is faster to use then Potions; however, they are just fruit drinks, what gives them their power is Lucian magic. Let's get started, first I'll show you how to mix the beverage known as Soda with the fruits. We'll also need to make a few of them carbonated."

Bell spent the next two hours showing, teaching and explaining to his Capitan and god how to make Lucian Elixirs, they made three versions, drinks, healing and stamina. Bell told the two that they could sell the sodas and he truly believed that they could fetch a popular market and coin. But Bell also made sure that the elixir's were for the Familia only. And in extreme emergencies he would only allow them to be sold if there was no other choice, as he didn't want there to be an explosion in demand and he also didn't want to be "Magic cattle" to which the two agreed to in understanding and would make sure to explain to the Familia. It was nearing dusk, and everyone sat at the table sans Hestia who was passed out in her room, most would give subtle glances to Daphne and Cassandra but for the most part it was quiet with the tension, to which Daphne commented on.

"What's with the doom and gloom quietness?"

"Pay them no mind Daphne, they're just disappointed a bit that I made such an embargo on the healing elixirs. Honestly, you'd think everyone would be happy with selling the drink versions." Bell said in a perfect tone of lies and a way out as he brought supper to the table. He hated it, but he and everyone else agreed that they would let Daphne know later. They knew it wasn't going to be an easy thing, let alone how that would affect the trust and friendship between her and Cassandra. sure, he knew that eventually it would change quick if and when Daphne knew what Cassandra did to free them, but he just couldn't think of the "right time" to let her know, plus he still didn't feel like he had the right to tell them the reality of their time at Apollo but that was just lingering tension. But he also knew that the sooner she knew the better it would be for everyone, especially if this big fight is going to happen soon, but he thought 'Not today'.

Bell quickly added a new subject to the table.

"If you don't mind Naza, could you and Lili go to the market tomorrow and see how much we can get from the sodas?"

"Lili doesn't mind if Lady Naza doesn't."

"Not at all."

"Then that settles it then, I'll let you two choose the prices, I think I'll head to the hostess tomorrow and earn some money there."

"And I would like to ask you two to help me make some potions and other things for the store tomorrow as well please." Miach ordered Daphne and Cassandra to which they both nodded.

"Speaking of these plans reminded me, Everyone, I believe that the Minotaur and Silver Rhino were no mere chance encounters. I believe they both were done by a goddess."

"Miach!" Naza said in shock at the implementation of what he was saying but Miach ignored her.

"And Bell is the target."

"I had figured they were not mere chance or coincidence. But why?" Bell asked calmly.

"You have gained her interest, and there is NOTHING more dangerous in this city then getting the attention of her."

"And her is?" Bell asked

"Freya."

 **The next day**

After Miach explained to Bell and the rest about his last meeting and conversation with Freya everyone agreed to keep an extra eye out, but there was so little they could do against the strongest Familia in Orario. Plus, all this was pure speculation, and little added up, but that didn't mean they were going to ignore her interest in Bell. But for now there were other things that were of more concern, but he pushed all that away as he entered the Hostess and Ryuu and Lunor were there to greet him.

"Hello Caelum." Ryuu said being the first to respond to his presence.

"Hi Ryuu, Lunor! Where is Mia?"

"She's outback getting things from the shed along with the rest." Lunor said in turn.

"Thank you."

"Mia." Bell responded as he exited out the back door.

"Bell! Glad you're here! I have a favor to ask."

"Oh?"

"May is sick today and Syr is nursing her right now, so we're short on staff, I would really appreciate it if you could fill in for May today?" Mia asked bowing her head and clasping her hands.

"I don't mind, in fact that was the reason I came here, I was going to ask if you'd let me work here for the day as I need to get some money for my Familia."

"I suppose you'd need a break after that silver Rhino incident."

"Word travels horrifyingly fast here."

"You have no idea, common I could use a hand with the crates here please."

* * *

Bell helped get things prepared for opening as that was only ten minutes away, Bell was already heating up the pots and with the help of Chole and Ryu he had enough foods diced and boiling. After things were prepared and a small rest was given before opening Anya/Arnya asked a question.

"So tell us Nyaa! Your big battle with that Silver Rhino!" She asked as everyone else looked to him for the details.

"If you know about that what don't you know?"

"Common rich boy! The only reason word of that got out was because Loki Familia brought you out of the dungeon and word spread about how you defeated it Nya, but they didn't give specific details." Chole responded.

"Hmm.. no, I don't think I will." Bell responded with a cheeky smile on his face getting agitated looks from all but Ryuu, Mia however simply laughed at his words.

"Quite the tease aren't ya."

Soon after she said that the doors opened with the first customers.

"Welcome!" The staff said getting to work.

 **XXX**

Ais was currently in the second floor dungeon, it was soothing in a way as she wanted to clear her mind for a moment after what she had witnessed in the dungeon.

'How is that possible? Where did he get magic like that? I knew he could do some of those things but to THAT extent? Should I have tried to be a mage? How can I wield magic like that?' Were some of the things that ran through Ais' mind but not only were questions running through her mind no. Vengeance and jealousy were equally paramount on her mind. She wanted to know where Bell got his power so she in turn could use it herself, she HAD to have it! She HAD to defeat the one eyed black dragon and save her mother! She never saw herself as a hero type, Hell she never thought about those things, the only thing she desired was power and strength to beat the monster that had taken her mother from her, THAT was her only wish and desire. And with those thoughts festering in her mind she ventured further into the dungeon.

However her muses were stoped as she heard a voice call out to her.

"Ais?"

"Lefiya, what are you doing here?"

"I saw you leave without a word and I was wondering if you were ok?"

"I'm fine Lefiya." Was her sharp reply. However Lefiya had a face of conflicting emotions as she mustered the words she wanted to ask her for a while now.

"Who is Bell? I saw you and him on the wall before and I saw how you ran to try and help him when that woman said his name."

At this Ais was surprised. But she gave a response.

"I asked if he could teach me some fighting techniques to which he agreed to, we've spared a couple time already." She responded completely oblivious to the look of horror and..defeat in the young Elf's eyes.

"R-really? I-is That so h-haha." She forced as her grip tightened on her staff.

"Do you know what he did?"

"What do you mean?"

"That magic, the ability to summon swords.. do you know what kind of magic that is?"

"..No, I've never heard of something nor seen anything like what he did. But I'm still learning, I could ask Riviera about it."

"I would like that."

"A-Ais why do you care so much?"

* * *

The lunch rush had quieted down and the pub was empty cept for one customer. The staff were able to take a breather as the dishes were being quickly done by Lunor and Anya and Bell was out back.

"Welcome! Sit where you like Nya."

".." the person simply did as he was suggested but did not respond.

"So what can I order for you to drink?"

"Water." Was the quick and rude reply to which Chloe ignored due to her tenure as a waitress.

As Chloe went to get the water the guest just got up and walked to the window into the kitchen.

"Allen! It's been a long time" Mia said in a neutral tone as she never did like his attitude.

"Hello Mia." He said to the former captain of Freya Familia.

"Allen?" Anya said surprised.

"Anya." Allen replied to his sister.

"You know him?" The staff minus Mia asked.

"He's my brother." She replied.

"Not anymore." Was the curt reply as he walked into the kitchen only to be blocked by Ryuu.

"Out of the way." He said threateningly, and Ryuu felt a chill run down as she was only a lvl 3 and he was a lvl 6 and the fastest man in Orario. However Mia stepped in between the two and the two Lvl 6' stood unflinching.

"You don't talk to my girls like that!" She said in an intimidating tone but Allen did not flinch.

"My goddess has asked for the girl. And she will be brought to her." He said matter factly and was about to go for his sword but Mia was was quick in her own right and gripped his hand to stop him.

This nearly enraged Allen but he had a viscous smile on his face.

"If you interfere it will be seen as an attack on Freya Familia, I would hate to see what would become of your "precious" girls." This time Mia hit him in the face sending him back as the staff began to get into a fighting stance.

"Y-YOU DARE!" Allen screamed as ten Freya Familia members came storming in, these were high levels none were under level 5 and the staff knew it.

"You can't beat all of us, We will fulfill Freya's orders!"

"ENOUGH!" Anya said.

"I'll go with you." Anya simply said.

"Anya!" Chloe and Lunor said in worry and some horror. But the cat Ignored and simply walked to the Freya members.

"Let's Go See Frey-" Anya didn't finish her word as Allen smacked her hard on her left face knocking her down and drawing a bit of blood. The staff were shocked and horrified stiff.

"DON'T DARE SOIL HER NAME WITH YOUR VOICE!" Allen screamed as he grabbed her by the hair and began to walk. His screaming brought them out of their stupor and they drew weapons and the Freya Familia members reacted and all side were about to charge.

"Deal with all who oppose Frey-" This Time It was Allen to stop shocked. In fact everyone there were shocked in place by what they saw.

 **'SHING'** a Sound they never heard and before their eyes they saw swords and daggers floating and spinning around the Freya Familia members. Allen himself had what looked to be ten weapons of varying sizes floating with an intimidating sound, inches from his body. There was also a certain majesty as Diamonds Floated in the air as well and the sound was in a sense beautiful.

"Let Anya go." They heard a voice. A commanding voice that demanded respect and had an authority to it. They all looked to see who said it and saw Bell, walking calmly but a fire in his eyes full of anger.

"A-who are you?" One Familia member asked but he was ignored. All of Bell's attention was on Anya and Allen.

"I said, Let. Anya. **Go.** " He said anger laced his voice. Allen himself was surprised as well but quickly recovered.

"This is a Familia matter stay out of this." His pride still staying firm.

"Anya is not a member of any Familia. What this is, it's nothing short of Kidnapping. Let her go or die." Bell said calmly and cooly shocking a couple of His friends.

"Try it." Was all Allen said. And with those words Bell shot his right hand out and the entire Pub was full of floating weapons.

"My~~ this is quite the beautiful sight." A voice alluring and Sensual spoke. And in came Freya.

"goddess Freya I assume?" Bell asked only for an aura of pure hatred and anger filled the air. It brought everyone to their knees except for Freya, Mia, Bell, Allen and Anya who was Stil on the ground.

"YOU DARE SPEAK LIKE THAT TO OUR GODDESS?!" Only for Bell to hitch an eyebrow, this didn't go unnoticed by Freya as she simply giggled and and put her arm on Ortarls chest.

"Calm Otarl. It's quite the welcome and pleasant surprise for me." She said as the king calmed down just as quickly as he angered.

"So what is this about?" She asked admiring the collection of swords and daggers Bell had.

"This boy is interfering with your orders." Allen simply said.

"Your Animal here is attempting to kidnap my co worker and friend." Bell responded with equal malice.

"I assume they said this is a Familia matter?"

"I never knew Freya Familia did Kidnapping as a past time."

"My dear child, this is not kidnapping, these two are Siblings, I was curious as to the relationship between the two as Allen never really speaks about her. I was curious so I asked him to bring her to me."

"And yet here you are coming to us." He said as he looked to Allen who still had Anya in his grip.

"Let her go." Bell said his voice full of authority moving the summoned weapons to poke his vitals.

"Let her go Allen. It's rude to ignore the orders of Royalty." Freya commanded and said shocking or surprising all who were present. When he finally did Bell was quick to help her up.

"Put your weapons away." She also orders to which her Familia did without question. Once Bell saw this he to called back his own, vanishing in brilliance.

"That's actually quite the beautiful display of Magic."

"What do you want with Anya." Bell said bluntly ignoring the growls of Otarl and Allen.

"It would appear that no longer matters." She said smugly as Bell did not like this one bit.

"So you send your rabid mongrals to harass and beat women? Not what I expected from the goddess of Sex and War." Bell responded.

"There's many things you can expect from Board gods."

"Oh believe me, I know." Bell only responded as she turned around and left.

"We're leaving." Freya simply said as she took out two large sacks of Valis and handed them to Bell. For the trouble we caused."

Only for Bell to toss them on the floor with a sickening look.

"You have your Familia come here to not only attack and threaten us but to kidnap one of us as well, and you think our forgiveness can be bought?!" Bell said as he tossed the bags at her feet spilling all over the ground. This got Allen to nearly lose it. Being the fastest man in Orario he drew his sword out and was going for Bells head before anyone could see him move, sans Mia, Otarl, Freya and Bell.

However the next thing they knew Allen's blade was blocked inches from Bells Jugular by a simple knife floating in the air. Allen however has four aimed at him half an inch from vitals. Bell, he just had his arms crossed and looked ready to kill him with extreme prejudice.

"Freya, I would suggest you keep a tighter leash on your rabid animal." He said Calmly, his voice clearly opposite of his mood.

"Indeed. Come Allen." And with that the Freya Familia left without another word however Freya was sure to be the last one to leave as she turned and gave a curtsy. "It's rude to not address someone of Royalty like yourself without a proper curtsy is it not?" She replied before leaving. Only when they left did Bell call back his own.

Turning around he walked to the kitchen and grabbed a new hand towel and wrapped it around ice, he walked to the table Anya was sitting at and he placed it on her face.

"You have quite the shitty brother." Bell said getting a laugh from Anya which was contagious as Bell returned it as did the rest except for Ryu.

"I don't think we'll be seeing them here again soon." Bell said as he got up.

"So what was all that..your Majesty?" Mia asked with a mix of seriousness and teasing as the two cats now had a laser like focus solely on him. A mischievous look to them.

"Nothing that matters anymore." Bell simply said as he went back into the kitchen. However among the bear fight the Pub almost got into that lone customer was completely forgotten as he was left to his own surprised musings.

 **XXX**

 **And finally finished!! Please like follow and review! Chapter length is 5'636 words.**


End file.
